


Love Beats Rock

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Monsters and Mythical Creatures, More characters to be added, Multichapter, Mystery, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Scientific Journalist Kuroo, Slow Burn, Some bad language, Suspense, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daily posting, modern fairy tale, small town, story already finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: It all began about ten years ago when a mysterious event occurred at the shrine, an event that Kuroo could hardly find any information on no matter how many documents or websites he scoured. Ever since that incident, anyone who traveled up the mountain ended up injured in some way. No one had been killed, yet the survivors were never able to explain how they ended up like that. Every strange clue Kuroo discovered pulled him deeper into the story, wafting through urban legends and public records to sort out the mystery. With his research leading him to a dead-end, he finally decided to go to the town himself to find out what was happening, and if the stone actually existed.Kurodai Week Day 3: Monsters and Mythical Creatures
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 161
Kudos: 171
Collections: KuroDai Week - 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have chapters posted daily! It's currently at ten chapters (50K+) but I may combine some chapters, I'm not sure yet. It was grueling trying to finish it in time, but I love this story and I hope you all will too (*´∀`*)

_You’re an idiot, Kuro. Why would you go through so much for just one article?_

He had to admit, now that he was on the train heading out to the furthest reaches of the countryside, Kenma may have been right. But he was an award-winning journalist, employed by a National Scientific Journal that regularly sought after new discoveries. Most of the science within the magazine was well-founded with meticulous research, even if at times it could be a bit far-fetched to the common person. 

Kuroo could never make up his mind with which science he wanted to focus on while in school, so he labeled himself an Earth Scientist which allowed him to study several different branches at once. It wasn’t his fault that he was naturally curious and had an incessant thirst for knowledge. He liked to think of himself as well-rounded. 

As a result, his career has taken him all over the world, inspecting crystals in the fathomless caves of Mexico to hiking mountains in the Himalayas (not the biggest ones, he’s not _that_ adventurous). He was fortunate to have so many opportunities to learn more about Earth’s eccentricities, but it wasn’t often that his research led him to somewhere in his own country in parts that no one would expect anything out of the ordinary.

His reason for traveling to this particular town all began when he came across some old texts about a stone called the Wisdom Stone. It wasn’t the catchiest of names but it piqued Kuroo’s interest all the same. Apparently when held in the palm of your hand, it heightened your awareness and revealed knowledge about the world that went beyond a human’s understanding. It was carved to perfection by monks a few centuries ago and was housed within a shrine deep in the forests of the mountain that loomed over the small town.

When delving into his research about the stone, he discovered that the mountain had been named sacred by the inhabitants of a small town at the base of it and people were forbidden to trek it. At first glance, it almost sounded like fanatics, but the more he delved into it, he discovered that it had more to do with people’s safety than any strange beliefs. 

It all began about ten years ago when a mysterious event occurred at the shrine, an event that Kuroo could hardly find any information on no matter how many documents or websites he scoured. Ever since that incident, anyone who traveled up the mountain ended up injured in some way. No one had been killed, yet the survivors were never able to explain how they ended up like that. Every strange clue Kuroo discovered pulled him deeper into the story, wafting through urban legends and public records to sort out the mystery. With his research leading him to a dead-end, he finally decided to go to the town himself to find out what was happening, and if the stone actually existed.

Although his superiors at the magazine were skeptical, they allowed him to go as long as he turned up an interesting story that was founded in fact rather than speculation. Kenma preferred doing most of his research remotely and through webchat interviews. He thought Kuroo was going on a wild goose chase for nothing. Even Oikawa, known for his hair-brained ideas about extraterrestrial life, thought he was chasing after some Bigfoot and would probably end up being eaten by a bear. 

Kuroo gazed out the window and sighed. The view beyond offered some of the most beautiful scenery he’d ever seen, sweeping hills of lush green trees and charming towns arranged around curving rivers. It was idyllic, and he couldn’t wait to start exploring. Even if he turned up nothing, at least then he’d know for sure and could move onto a new project.

He perked up as the speaker announced their approach to the station and he automatically stood up, slipping his bag over his shoulder. There wasn’t any need for it, however, considering the train was virtually empty. Still, he was restless from the long trip and eager to stretch his legs. 

Stepping out on the platform, he glanced around at his surroundings. The other people exiting the train seemed normal enough, and the glimpse of scenery beyond the platform lacked anything that would seem suspicious or ominous. Shrugging, he moved through the small station and exited the other side, the doors leading right into the town. 

He hummed with fascination as he gazed around him, cute shops lining both sides of the street with light traffic flowing through it. Anyone he passed on the street greeted him politely, none of them giving him any creepy cult vibes. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed that it seemed like any regular town, but there _had_ to be something there. If not in the town, then whatever was harming those people was constricted to the mountain. 

Luckily, he had left early that morning and had plenty of time left to explore. Stopping by a local inn, he reserved a room for two weeks although he wasn’t certain if he would be staying that long. If he wandered up the mountain and found nothing, he wasn’t going to waste any more of the magazine’s funding in such a backwoods town. 

Once he settled his luggage in the room, he changed into more rugged clothes and packed a bag with everything he might need. With all his years exploring treacherous landscapes, he had plenty of experience, particularly trekking mountain paths. Of course, the one he was planning on trekking was hardly difficult compared to what he’d done before, but one couldn’t be too careful, especially with the rumors and reports.

Finally, he was ready to get started, and he grabbed his hiking boots to put on once he reached the entrance of the inn. Harada, the old woman at the counter, greeted him as he passed by, but he noticed her face fall when she saw his attire.

“Going up the mountain?” she asked, biting her lip.

“Yes, ma’am.”

She hummed and grabbed a few pamphlets and maps she had on display on the counter, holding them out for Kuroo to see. “You seem like such a nice young man. You should explore our lovely forest paths instead. There are even some pretty waterfalls that make for some nice pictures.”

Kuroo paused and glanced up from slipping his foot into his boot. “Why shouldn’t I go up the mountain?”

She scrunched up her nose as if the very idea smelled bad. “It’s a terrible place. Ugly, dangerous, no fun at all.”

Kuroo smirked and bent down to tie up his boot. “I don’t mind a little danger. I’m used to it.”

“Hmph, then you’re foolish.”

“I definitely am that. Are you sure you can’t tell me anything else?”

“I could but there would be no point. Outsiders never believe anything.”

“Try me.”

“Kuroo-kun, was it?” she asked, and he nodded. “The mountain is a sacred place. It is protected by our deity that has watched over our town for centuries. It used to be that we could walk all over it as long as we respected the land, the animals, and the god that watched over it. Our children were raised going to the shrine at harvest time, leaving behind offerings. Whenever we left, we were somehow endowed with an understanding that helped us grow excellent crops. Our God blessed us year after year and in turn, we paid it the respect it deserved and more.

But… things have changed. I cannot give all the details because many of us are not sure what happened. All I can tell you is that our God who protects the mountain has closed it off. If you step foot on it, you will be harmed. Maybe even die. Please do not test it with your life. No amount of knowledge or discovery is worth that.”

_That’s a matter of opinion_ , Kuroo thought as he sighed, leaning against the entrance of the inn. Harada seemed like a sweet old woman though and he felt like she was telling him the truth. It was certainly more information than he’d gathered so far, but it still wasn’t enough to send him home. From her worried expression, he could tell that she knew he wasn’t about to leave it alone.

“I’m sorry. I mean no disrespect to your god or the mountain, but I can’t help but be curious about it.”

She hummed, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. “Curiosity is a dangerous thing. It is hardly ever satisfying, constantly leading you down perilous roads. You seem like an intelligent young man, Kuroo-kun. Does having all that knowledge make you feel powerful?”

Kuroo was taken aback by the strange question. He considered it carefully mainly because it was an interesting question that he was never asked before. Sifting through his memories of his research, adventures, and subsequent discoveries, he finally shook his head.

“No, it doesn’t make me feel powerful at all. It makes me feel… humble.” 

It was her turn to look surprised, her arms drifting down to her sides. “It gives you humility? Why?”

“I’ve seen so many places in this world that are astounding. Natural wonders that most people don’t even know exist. Being in their presence, it makes me feel small but privileged. It’s not something I take for granted.”

She considered that for a while, studying him carefully. He gazed out the door, the afternoon sun glinting through the fluttering banners in front of the entrance. The day was getting on, but he felt it was important to finish his conversation with Harada although he had no idea why. 

At last, she huffed out a laugh. “Then I hope you’re able to make it back safely, Kuroo-kun. You seem like a worthy young man but that doesn’t mean that the mountain god will not reject you. For ten years, it has been this way. The mountain is no longer just sacred… it is cursed.”

_Cursed_ … That was a word that popped up repeatedly in his search for information. But every time it was mentioned, it failed to go into detail. He believed in a lot of things and typically kept an open mind, but curses didn’t scare him at all.

“Well, I guess we’ll find out. Thank you for speaking with me. I appreciate it.”

“Good luck!” she said, waving with a resigned smile on her lips.

As he wandered through the charming town, most people paid him no attention besides a friendly greeting. It wasn’t until he reached the edge that bystanders paused to stare at him, shaking their heads. There was nothing beyond that road except for the mountain looming in front of him and they seemed to have no faith that he would return, at least not in one piece. He had to admit the atmosphere made him a little nervous.

But Kuroo was never one to give up so easily and he boldly stepped forward, leaving the town behind. There was an overgrown path from the road that led straight into a patch of woods that rested at the base of the mountain and that was the direction that Kuroo chose to take. Once beneath the shelter of the trees, Kuroo shivered from the lack of sunlight, making the air seem much cooler. 

Nothing seemed suspicious yet, no creepy trees or ominous signs that the land he was walking on was cursed. In fact, the entire forest seemed content and peaceful. Various types of birds fluttered in the branches above him and though the season was edging into Autumn, flowers were still blooming in patches wherever sunlight could find its way through the trees.

As the path began to rise, Kuroo paused to wander around the trees, searching for a fallen branch. When he found a sturdy looking one, he snapped off the smaller twigs and tested it out before returning to the path. With his new walking stick, he felt like some mystical wizard on a personal quest, ready to face certain danger. 

For the first hour, he paused every so often to pull out his phone and snap some pictures, relieved to find he had a faint signal where he was at. He spotted a squirrel with reddish fur that chattered at him furiously. Kuroo sent a picture of it to Yaku saying that the resemblance was uncanny, and he received a middle-finger emoji back. He spotted a large owl resting on the branch of a tree, its feathers a beautiful blend of browns and greys. He sent a picture of that to Bokuto, snickering as images of Bokuto’s bedroom flooded his mind, the space filled cute stuffed owls his parents bought him over the years. 

At one point, the path narrowed and curved around a cliff and Kuroo wondered if he should try to find a different way. There were no other paths to take, however, so he cautiously made his way around it, hugging the sharp rocks on his right. He bit his lip as he glanced over the edge, his heart pounding at the massive drop to a pile of rocks down below. Maybe this place wasn’t cursed, just a little dangerous to hikers who weren’t careful.

He was overwhelmed with relief when he made it around the cliff and the path widened out. To his right, he heard the sound of rushing water and turned, gasping at the magnificent sight. A tall waterfall spilled over the sloping rock face like curtains of silky white hair. On either side of the water, delicate trees grew with leaves of bright crimson, and the rocks jutting out were covered in lush, green moss. 

Kuroo pulled out his phone once again and snapped several pictures from as many angles as he could manage. These he sent only to Kenma, knowing that he would enjoy them. Although Kenma would rather vomit than trek into the wilderness, he had a vivid imagination and enjoyed seeing natural settings that evoked an otherworldly feeling. The only reply he received was _Send me more_. Kuroo smiled and continued on the path, hoping that the mountain gifted him with more spectacular views to share with his best friend. 

He frowned when the path rose even sharper than before and gazed up it. The trees lined the path and their roots crawled over the path almost like natural steps. The branches were thick overhead, blocking out most of the sunlight and giving an eerie feel to the area. Glancing to the side, he could still see some cute little woodland creatures going about their business.

_There’s no way a fluffy bunny would hang out in a cursed area, right?_

Still, he gulped down his nerves and took a step up the path. When nothing happened, he took another step and so on, his thoughts gradually turning away from his fears and more toward his fatigue. Trekking mountain paths was no easy business, no matter how in-shape he was.

Once he reached the top, he slumped against a large tree and removed one of his water bottles from his pack. He wiped the sweat from his head on his sleeve as he took a few gulps. To his relief, the path continued on in a gentle slope from there, a much-needed break from the treacherous climb. There were no sharp drops on either side and the trees were thinner and scattered, allowing more sunlight to pour through. In fact, there were more rocks than trees. 

_Hmm, perhaps rocks are an understatement_ , he thought as he wandered closer to them. There were massive boulders, some as big as a small house. Kuroo quickly pulled out his phone and started snapping pictures of them, knowing that the bizarre sight would appeal to Kenma. Their shapes were beautifully organic, and he couldn’t resist reaching out and touching one of them. 

His palm rested on a crevice that was cold, hidden away from the sun. As he ran his palm higher, he smiled at the warmth emanating from the rough surface from hours of being exposed to the sunlight. Walking around the boulder, his hand ran over a soft clump of moss that tickled his skin. Kuroo leaned closer and took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh scent of it. 

His smile slipped away when he felt a slight tremor in the ground but as he looked around, he saw nothing that would have caused it. Being on a mountain, rock slides were highly likely, so he reminded himself to keep a lookout just in case. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand away from the giant rock and stepped back on the path, freezing when he felt two more tremors beneath his boots. 

A shiver ran down his back at the sudden silence of the forest. He looked around but there were no creatures to be seen or heard, no birds, no squirrels, not even a bug. His breaths started coming in hard shudders as he realized that he was completely alone. Wait, not alone…

His head jerked to the left as a branch cracked and the tremors were accompanied by loud _thuds_. Kuroo’s eyes widened with terror as he watched a cluster of boulders break through some small trees and continued moving toward him with large strides. He was frozen, his brain screaming at him to run but he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It looked like a giant person made up of various sized rocks, the surfaces scraping together with every movement. 

As Kuroo managed to move his head up to gaze at the top of the cluster, he saw two rocks about equal size sandwiched together to make up a head. He opened his mouth and tried to scream, but no sound came out when he spied two eyes peering at him from the uppermost rock. Kuroo’s body was trembling as the rock monster planted its feet in front of him and crouched down. Kuroo leaned back as its hot breath washed over him and its eyes seemed to stare right through his soul. The two rocks that made up the head parted like a gaping mouth and a bellowing roar smacked Kuroo clean off his feet. 

Kuroo screamed as he fell back and landed hard in the grass. Pain shot through his back, but it was enough to finally snap him out of his frozen state. As the rock monster took another step closer, Kuroo scrambled to his feet and took off back down the path he came. 

His breaths came quickly as he picked his way down the sharp incline, careful not to trip on any of the roots. He winced as a tree behind him _cracked_ with a hard impact and he heard the unmistakable sound of rocks tumbling down a hill. Stealing a glance over his shoulder, he yelped and jumped off the path as the cluster of rocks crashed down it, the whole body rolled up like one big ball. 

While the rock monster kept moving down the hill, Kuroo made the quick decision to climb back up and search for a different route. He knew it would only lead him deeper into the forest, but it was better than being clobbered by a strange monster made up of rocks. There wasn’t even any time to consider _what_ the creature was or how it came to be. Kuroo finally understood why there were so many injuries whenever someone tried to climb the mountain.

_There were no deaths… yet._

Once he made it to the top of the hill, he ran as fast as he could down the path. His legs were already exhausted from hiking, and they burned as he pushed them even harder. Kuroo’s head swiveled as he tried to look for any other method of escape. Sweat poured down his back and his limbs were hot from overuse, but his entire body turned ice-cold when he heard the forest crashing behind him. 

He veered off the path and into the trees, heading straight for a thicker part of the forest. At least there the monster might be slowed down enough that he could escape. He whimpered when he heard wood snapping and breaking right behind him, but he didn’t stop to look back. It was everything he could do to keep going, his entire body being fueled by adrenaline alone.

Suddenly, his body dropped when his foot slipped on a damp leaf but when his back hit the ground, he didn’t stop moving. The world blurred as he slid down a hill and nothing seemed to be slowing him down, even as sharp twigs and rocks jutting up from the earth scraped across his body. When he finally reached the bottom of the hill, he groaned as he gripped onto a nearby tree trunk to stand up. 

The rock monster bellowed behind him, and he glanced back up to see it crashing down the hill toward him. He screamed and started to run again, but his entire body was throbbing in pain. There was no way he could outrun the monster now, not when he could feel the earth quaking underneath him. 

Something struck his back and Kuroo fell flat on the ground. For a moment, he stayed there, nose pressed into the dirt while his fingers curled into the dried leaves. A shiver ran up his spine as he sensed a powerful presence behind him. A shadow fell over him and he was flipped over onto his back, staring straight up at the giant rock monster. 

Kuroo’s chest heaved but other than that he couldn’t move. A tear slipped out of his eye as the monster’s head came closer, its hot breath puffing against him. One swift punch from it could probably crush Kuroo’s skull and at that moment, he remembered the old woman’s words. 

_Please do not test it with your life. No amount of knowledge or discovery is worth that._

As he bit his trembling lip, Kuroo tried to hold back a sob. He had always believed that whenever he died, it would be out having an adventure and doing what he loved. Now as he finally faced his doom, a mystical pile of rocks with two fathomless eyes that were round and dark, he wondered if he was being foolish before. Was _this_ worth his own life?

Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut as the monster released a powerful huff in his face. His breath hitched as stone fingers grasped onto his arm and leg and hoisted him into the air, but he wasn’t ready to open his eyes just yet. He could feel his body swinging in the air as the monster walked and finally, he cracked his eye open. 

It was difficult to tell since the monster was made up of only rocks, but it seemed to emanate irritation with every jerky movement. Kuroo craned his head around to see its expression better. Now that he wasn’t running for his life, he could see that the monster’s head was made up of more than just two rocks. Two small fragments jutted out above its eyes like eyebrows and were furrowed dangerously low. 

It wasn’t pleasant to be held by two rock hands by an arm and a leg, but Kuroo was starting to get the impression that the monster wasn’t going to kill him. Otherwise, he already would have. Where it was taking him, on the other hand, was another question entirely.

He found his answer soon enough as the monster finally stopped in front of a sloping hill, covered in soft, fluffy grass. Kuroo tried to see more but his head jerked back to the monster as it raised it up slowly. His heart pounded as the monster’s head became level with his own, and he could feel the monster’s ire emanating from him like heat from a fire.

“Goooooo!” it shouted at him and hurled him down the hill. He landed hard on his arm and continued rolling, grunting with every rotation of his body. When he finally reached the bottom, he spread out on his back and gazed up at the sky. It was beginning to turn hazy as the day drifted into the late afternoon and the sun was making its descent into the horizon. 

The effect was lovely, but Kuroo found that he couldn’t enjoy it at that moment. Every part of his body was in pain, bruised, cut, bleeding, yet at least nothing seemed broken. Only his pride but even that could be healed. 

Slowly, he turned his head to the side to gaze back up the hill. The monster was watching him from the top, but it was no longer growling or bellowing and made no movement to chase after him. Kuroo groaned as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around the area.

He gasped when he saw the town not too far away, almost the opposite side of the mountain that he started. All the monster did was return him home, but why? Kuroo looked back up at the top of the hill, but the monster was nowhere to be found.

_What the hell?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually combined two shorter chapters to make one long one, so this may end up being only 9 chapters total. We'll see!

Kuroo stumbled forward, every movement accompanied by sharp pains. Once he made it to the edge of town, a few people glanced his way, but they seemed unsurprised by his ragged and bloodied state. Kuroo gaped as even a few of them exchanged money, wondering if it was because he was beaten to a pulp or that he actually made it out alive. 

He scoffed and turned away from them, limping as he made his way back to the inn. When he finally made it inside, he saw that Harada was still stationed behind the front desk. She shrieked when she spotted him and rushed to his side.

“Kuroo-kun! I told you it was dangerous.”

“I’m fine. I just need to get cleaned up.” He groaned as she wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him hobble through the front room.

“No, _first_ you need to be checked out by a doctor.”

“The clinics should be closed by now…” Kuroo grimaced at the idea of going to an emergency room, knowing he wasn’t that bad.

“The clinic sometimes has an after-hours number. I’ll call it and see if they have anyone available.”

“Really, I’m fine.”

She paused just inside his doorway to glare up at him. “My inn, my rules.”

Kuroo gulped and nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

She finally left him to get changed and cleaned up while she phoned the local clinic. Kuroo sighed in the peaceful quiet in the room, wincing as he peeled off his filthy clothes. At least he’d left his boots by the front entrance and didn’t track any mud in. Leaving his clothes in a pile, he slipped into the bathroom to clean up. He recoiled as he looked in the mirror, seeing his body covered with dirt, cuts, and bruises just beginning to discolor his skin. It was a small town and he imagined Harada would be able to have someone stop by from the clinic in no time at all, so he quickly wiped down his body and slipped on a pair of lounge pants. As he suspected, no sooner had he tied the string around his waist when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!”

“It’s me, Kuroo-kun, and a nurse from the clinic. She hurried over as soon as I told her what had happened.” Harada shuffled inside, clicking her tongue as she turned him around. “You should have taken my warning, look at you!”

“I think it looks worse than it is.”

“Is that so?” a wry voice asked from the door. Kuroo turned to see a very young woman standing there, her expression as unimpressed as her voice. She was dressed in regular blue scrubs and she had a medical bag in her hand. 

“You’re a nurse? Have you even graduated high school yet?”

The woman rolled her eyes and stepped further in, shutting the door behind her. “You can call me Mira. I have graduated both from high school and my undergrad in pre-med. I’m full-time at the clinic while I’m working on the rest of my schooling. Is that good enough for you Kuroo-san? Good, lay down.”

Kuroo snickered and wanted to pick on her more, but Harada pinched his side hard. 

“That’s enough. Do as she says.”

“Yes, yes.” 

He obediently laid down on the futon as both women knelt on either side of him. All remnants of irritation were gone from Mira’s expression, replaced by complete professionalism. He sighed as he allowed them to clean any open wounds and patch him up, prodding and squeezing his limbs occasionally to make sure nothing was broken.

“You were very lucky,” Mira said under breath. “He might have killed you.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up and he lifted his torso, supporting himself on his arms. “Mira-chan, did you say _he_? You know all about that rock monster, then.” He flinched when she shot him a sharp look that could have cut through metal.

“He is _not_ a monster. He’s a guardian.”

“A guardian of what? Does the whole town know about him?”

“Of course, we do,” Harada answered. “I told you before that we used to go up the mountain and that we don’t any longer. Why do you think that is?”

“So, he just appeared ten years ago? Why?”

“You ask too many questions,” Mira snapped. “It’s none of your business and if you had any sense at all, you would go back to wherever you came from and leave him alone.” Before Kuroo could ask anything else, Mira stood up and snapped off her gloves. “There, he’s finished Harada-san. I can’t do anything about his idiocy though, that might be chronic.”

“Mira-chan, remember that he is my guest.”

Mira relaxed slightly as she glanced back down at Kuroo. “Why did you come here?”

Kuroo shrugged. “I was doing some research and heard about the stone, the mountain, the rumors of people getting hurt. It was fascinating and I wanted to know more. I’m a scientific journalist, it’s what I do.”

Mira rolled her eyes. “Figures it would be about that damn stone.”

Kuroo straightened up completely. “What do you know about it? Have you seen it?”

“No! It’s sacred and belongs to the mountain god.”

“Then how do you know it exists?”

Harada touched his shoulder. “The stories of the god and the stone have been handed down for generations. It’s a long, long story about how it came to be and what its original purpose was, but now it is a sacred object that isn’t meant for any of us to have.”

“Really? Why not?”

Harada sighed and ruffled his hair. “Your curiosity knows no bounds, does it Kuroo-kun? Please, just promise me you will not go after it.”

“I promise.”

Harada’s fingers stopped rubbing his scalp as both she and Mira stared at him. “That’s it? You really promise?”

“Of course, I’m not interested in the stone. I would never do anything so disrespectful as to steal from a god. My father raised me better than that.” 

“Ah, that is a relief to hear.”

“That rock guardian, though! I am _definitely_ checking him out again. He was amazing! How does he even move? Where does his voice come from because you should’ve heard him yelling in my face? It was fantastic! What? What’s the matter?” 

Harada was wearing the same look his grandmother had whenever he came into the house covered in mud, and Mira’s resembled Kenma’s whenever Kuroo tried to convince him to go outside.

“You’re hopeless and you’re probably going to die.”

Kuroo didn’t bother climbing back onto the mountain the next day. He needed to recuperate after what he had gone through the day before. Not satisfied lounging around the inn, however, he decided to do a little investigative work around the town. Anything he could do to develop some kind of strategy against the rock guardian.

“Of course, I’ve heard of him,” grunted the shopkeeper around the corner. He plucked his cigarette out of his mouth and blew out a stream of smoke. “Before him, everyone used to hike on the mountain. It was one of my favorite things to do as a kid.”

“Why don’t you band together and try to defeat him or something?”

The man’s glare was scary by itself, but his bright blonde hair and ear piercings enhanced his intimidating demeanor even more. “You play too many video games. This is real life and _we_ respect the god of the mountain. That guardian was put there by _him_ , so we’re not about to make it worse by trying to hurt him.”

Kuroo hummed and leaned on the counter. “You all seem strangely protective of him.”

“Why wouldn’t we? The god has blessed the town for centuries.”

“No, not the god. You’re all protective of the guardian.”

“Oh.” The shopkeeper was silent for a moment, bringing his cigarette back to his lips. He gazed at Kuroo thoughtfully, mulling something over in his mind until finally, he shook his head. “Listen, if you’re going to hang around here and ask a bunch of questions, at least buy something.”

“Sorry.” Kuroo wandered away from the counter and wandered down the aisle, looking for something he might need. The store was stocked with some of his favorite snacks, so he grabbed a few that would be good for the next day’s hike and rushed back to the front. Unfortunately, the shopkeeper was helping an elderly woman with a bottle of sake.

It was painful waiting for her to count out her change, dropping coin after coin onto the counter. Kuroo was certain that the shopkeeper would have been irritated normally but seeing Kuroo squirm seemed to amuse him. Finally, she had counted out the right amount and he handed her the bottle in a plastic bag.

“There you go, ma’am.”

“Thank you, Ukai-kun!”

“Do you need help with it?” he asked, smirking as he met Kuroo’s eye.

“No, I can manage.”

“Have a nice day, then.”

Kuroo waited until she had hobbled all the way out of the store until he stepped forward. Laying his snacks down on the counter, he watched as Ukai grimaced.

“Are you seriously planning on going back up there?”

“I am serious, and I am forming a plan. Have any advice?”

“Don’t get yourself killed.”

“I’ve already heard that several times. In fact, I get the impression that every time someone tells me that, it’s not actually my life that they’re worried about.”

Ukai rolled his eyes. “What kind of people do you think we are? We don’t want anyone to die, especially not that way.”

“Not what way... killed by the guardian?”

“When you put it that way, yes. You’re here for a reason, right? Some busy body from the city poking his nose where he shouldn’t. Imagine the guardian kills you and all your family, friends, superiors, everyone who cares about you comes tearing down here. Either they’ll want justice or revenge, and no one will be able to see that the person at fault was you. No one would care about the guardian himself and they’ll probably try to destroy him. Have you thought once about the repercussions of your actions?”

“I have… well, maybe not that far. But I don’t plan on dying out there.”

“Then what do you plan on doing?”

“I just want to know more about him. Most of my injuries were just from me running away from him. When he did catch up to me, he picked me up and tossed me down a hill toward the town. I really think he was just trying to scare me away and didn’t want to hurt me. How could I not be curious about such a creature? How does he move? What is he thinking about? Is he only acting on the mountain god’s orders or does he have a mind of his own?”

“How the hell are you going to figure something like that out while you’re trying to _not_ get killed?”

Kuroo hummed, tapping his finger against his lips. “I have no idea. Isn’t there anything you can tell me about him?”

Ukai sighed and scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know. He knows immediately whenever someone steps foot on the mountain. The fact that it took him a while to find you yesterday meant he was probably on the opposite side when it happened.”

“So, he knows when someone’s _on_ the mountain but does he necessarily know where? Perhaps I can keep hiding from him and observe him while he looks for me?”

“You’re going to play hide and seek with a mountain guardian made up of large rocks that could crush your bones?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, shrugging. “Do you have a better idea?”

“Nope, but you may want to pick up some padding from the sporting goods store. Maybe even a helmet.”

“Oh, good idea! Maybe I’ll get some climbing equipment while I’m at it.”

Kuroo pulled out his phone and started making a list while Ukai chuckled, muttering something about Kuroo’s imminent death. Just as a precaution, he sent a quick message to Kenma, letting him know that he was going to do something incredibly dangerous and stupid.

**Kenma:** _I’ll let your family know and offer my condolences_

The next morning, he ate a large breakfast provided by Harada, his body trembling with excitement. He had a basic plan of action in mind and he was eager to get started. If he could capture a video of the guardian, he could at least study it in the safety of his own room. 

He wondered if he should even take the chance of recording a video, however. If it was somehow leaked to the public or to his superiors, people would flood the town and try to see the guardian for themselves. It wasn’t as if the town was closed off from visitors. Besides him wandering up the mountain against all recommendations, the townsfolk were extremely welcoming. It was just one of the many reasons he wanted to respect their wishes.

They cared a lot about the mountain, the god who dwelled on it, and the guardian who protected it. From what he pieced together, the mysterious event that happened ten years ago was when the guardian was created. Perhaps someone disobeyed the will of the mountain god and as a result, no one was permitted on it. If it was due to selfishness that the whole event occurred, Kuroo wanted to avoid making it worse with his own selfishness. Still, there was no way he could go back home without investigating a little further.

He dressed in clothes completely different from the previous day. At the local sporting goods store, he was able to find a moisture-wicking shirt and tactical pants, but camouflage pattern. He didn’t have the slightest idea if that would help against a supernatural rock guardian, but he was sure that it couldn’t hurt. Over the shirt and pants, he strapped on a protective vest, elbow pads, and knee pads. He didn’t bother with a helmet, not wanting to muffle his sense of hearing. 

Before leaving, he glanced in the mirror and winced. He felt a bit like an idiot and decided to throw a jacket over everything, so he didn’t look like some special forces wannabe in front of the entire town. Last but not least, he checked over the contents of his bag to make sure he had everything.

His nerves were starting to get the better of him, remembering how close he was to dying the previous day. However, there was something fascinating about the guardian that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. If it was simply a creature made by the mountain god to keep people away, he felt like it would be almost like a machine with a single purpose. 

But that wasn’t the feeling he had from the creature at all. It was angry that he was trespassing but compassionate enough not to kill him. It was radiating emotions that went beyond the capacity of a machine or even most animals. What was it really?

Before leaving the inn, Kuroo handed Harada a note with a few phone numbers to call just in case he was injured along with exactly what to say. She seemed disappointed that he was venturing back out, but she didn’t bother dissuading him. 

“Good luck, Kuroo-kun… don’t be stupid. I hope you’ll be back for dinner.”

“I’ll do my best, Harada-san,” he assured her with his signature grin and a wink. She didn’t seem convinced in the slightest.

As he wandered through town, a few people wished him good luck as they passed by him, even calling him by name. He wasn’t sure how he felt about everyone knowing who he was and all about his intentions, but he appreciated the encouragement nonetheless. What he didn’t appreciate was seeing the same group of old men exchanging money with a brand-new bet. He wondered what the odds were that he’d be returning alive.

But it was a new day and he had a little bit more information to go on. It was early enough that he took his time walking around the base of the mountain first, taking notes on any ways of getting up it besides the path he took the other day. There didn’t seem to be any obvious ways up the mountain from what he was seeing until he made it to the long, sloping hill that the guardian had thrown him down.

Kuroo paused as he gazed up it, tapping his pen against his lips. It was a large hill but not so steep that he wouldn’t be able to scale it without any climbing equipment. He didn’t bother purchasing any from the sporting goods store mainly because he didn’t know how to use it without a guide. The problem would be climbing up the hill quickly enough that he could make it to the top and hide before the guardian found him.

Movement at the top of the hill startled him and he looked up to see what it was. His mouth fell open when he saw that the guardian was already there, fuming as he stared down at Kuroo. Looking around, Kuroo saw that he hadn’t even trespassed on the mountain yet, so he had no idea how the guardian knew he was there. Perhaps his sixth sense went beyond the mountain’s territory.

His gaze shot back up to the hilltop when he saw the guardian moving in his peripheral vision. “Shit!” he yelled and took off running as the guardian hurled a large boulder down the hill. Kuroo ran as fast as he could straight out, glancing over his shoulder at the rolling rock. Once he figured out its direction, he veered off to the right to avoid being hit. He watched as the boulder careened past him until it slowed down on its own. 

Kuroo bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. The boulder wasn’t the biggest he’d ever seen, but it could have done major damage to his body if he hadn’t been paying attention. He glanced back up at the guardian who was still waiting on the hilltop, keeping his body so still that he looked just like a regular clump of rocks. 

Kuroo knew better though. Even if the guardian wasn’t moving, he could feel his intense gaze pinned on him, waiting for him to make another move. Cautiously, Kuroo walked around the mountain but at a much further distance. At that rate, it would take forever, but it was more to test the guardian than anything. He wanted to see how far it would go to keep an eye on him. 

Occasionally, the clump of moving rocks would disappear from view. Kuroo still kept at a safe distance from the base of the mountain, not wanting to test his luck. Sure enough, he spied the guardian popping up every once in a while, checking on his progress. 

Soon enough, it was lunchtime and Kuroo hadn’t made _any_ progress. He settled on the grass and opened his pack, keeping a close eye on the top of the sheer cliff he was facing. As expected, the guardian poked his head up above it and watched him closely as he tore into lunch.

He hummed as he bit into a rice ball that he had purchased from the local convenience store. As he chewed, he gazed up at the guardian that had settled into a motionless state. At the same time, though, he sensed a strange inquisitiveness coming from the guardian rather than the fury he had felt before.

Everyone was always telling him that he was too curious for his own good, too clever without any sense, and too stubborn to save his own life. He was certain that in all ten years the guardian had been watching over the mountain that no one else had ever dared to come back. It cemented the idea in his mind that perhaps the guardian was more cognizant than most people believed. Or at least more than they were giving away.

The rest of the day was more of the same, Kuroo winding around the mountain and the guardian keeping a close watch on him. He made little notes about other areas he could possibly sneak up the mountain, but everything hinged on him getting a jump on the guardian before he was found out. Thoroughly disgruntled, he made his way back to the inn in one whole piece.

Harada glanced up from the desk when he entered, and her mouth fell open in shock. “You haven’t got any new scratches on you today. Did you actually avoid the guardian?”

Kuroo laughed. “The opposite. He saw me coming from miles away and all I could do was wander around the base of the mountain. There was hardly a moment he wasn’t watching me closely.” Kuroo paused as an idea struck him suddenly. “Wait… I wonder if I could get someone to distract the guardian, perhaps I could sneak up another way.”

“It’s possible but you won’t get anyone in the town to help you. Many are curious about your antics, but some don’t approve at all. They think you’ll stir up more trouble or hurt the guardian in some way.”

“How could I possibly hurt him? He’s a giant made up of rocks! The dude could squish me like a bug.”

“There are more ways to hurt than just physically.”

“Ah ha!” Kuroo declared, pointing a finger at Harada. “You admit the guardian has feelings. There’s a whole heap of things you’re not telling me, right?”

Harada whipped out a walking stick and rapped Kuroo’s hand hard. He yelped and cradled his hand to his chest.

“Serves you right, pointing a finger at me. Maybe there’s more to it and maybe there isn’t. You can’t expect us to divulge every little aspect of our lives to someone we just met.”

Kuroo pouted as he tenderly rubbed his throbbing hand. “I suppose not.”

“So, the question is, what are you going to do now?”

“Easy, find another solution. Sorry, Harada-san, but I’m not going to give up until I know everything I can about that guardian.”

Harada sighed. “Poor boy.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

“I wasn't talking about you.”

Kuroo spent the rest of the day walking around town, trying to convince anyone to help him distract the guardian. Some people laughed while others censured him as Harada had. Stopping by the convenience store to visit Ukai, Kuroo was surprised to find that he wasn’t alone.

A young man with soft dark hair was stocking the shelves, but Kuroo paid him no mind as he went straight to the front counter. Ukai spared him a glance over the magazine he was reading and grimaced.

“Back again, kid?”

“Not a kid. I’m nearly thirty.”

“Too old to be fooling around. What do you want?”

“Do you treat all your customers like that?”

“I don’t treat customers like that at all, but you’re not buying anything, are ya?”

“I will. I need to replenish my snacks. Besides, I think I might have some good ideas. You wouldn’t want to help me, would you?”

“Not at all.”

“You—" 

Kuroo turned at the voice to see the young man staring at him, his face puzzled and suspicious.

“Yes?”

“Why do you care so much about the guardian? I heard you don’t even care about the stone.”

“Why shouldn’t I care about him? He’s fascinating.”

“Is he just some freak of nature to you?”

“Well, no, although technically he is an abnormality. That’s not necessarily a bad thing. He’s unique! Why are you looking at me like that? You’re as bad as Mira-chan.”

Ukai burst out laughing as his young helper blushed and glared back at him.

“Okay, Kuroo-kun, you are very observant. I’ll give you credit for that. This kid is Mira’s twin, Riki.”

“He doesn’t need to know who I am, Ukai-san.”

“He might as well. Give it another week and he’ll know every secret in the town.”

“It’s none of his business,” Riki huffed, bending over to pick up another create of vegetables to stock.

Kuroo watched him, noticing the similarities and differences between him and his sister. Sensing Ukai leaning closer, Kuroo turned back to him to hear what he had to say. 

“Mira and Riki, they’ve been through a lot. I can’t go into it but it might be best not to push them too hard.”

“Ah, I see. Sorry. Should I apologize or…”

“Best to just let them be. And sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I’m not sure anyone in the town will help you accomplish whatever it is you’re wanting to. Not for any amount of money.”

“Oh, that’s fine. I don’t have any money to pay anyone.” He shared a chuckle with Ukai at his own expense and shrugged. “Well, I guess that’s that. Onto plan B then… or C. Wait, maybe I’m even further than that.”

Ukai rolled his eyes. “Get your snacks and go home to get some good rest. You’re going to need it.”

Since Kuroo was unsuccessful in getting anyone to help him, he decided to take another approach. He took Ukai’s advice and went straight to bed even though it was just after dinner. It was amazing that he was able to get to sleep right away which was lucky since his alarm was set for two a.m. 

He groaned when his phone reminded him to get up but he managed to drag himself out of bed and put himself together. A splash of cold water on his face helped him wake up the rest of the way and slipping into his new gear ramped up his excitement even more. He was dressed all in black with some extra padding and glancing in the mirror, he couldn’t help but think he looked cool. 

But his favorite new purchase was a set of night-vision goggles. They weren’t military-grade or anything, he wouldn’t have been able to afford something like that. But they were enough for his purpose and he felt delightfully stealthy slipping those over his head. He rested them on his forehead until he made it to the outside of town, and then the real caper would begin. 

The town was quiet but peaceful at that time of night. Only a few cats scurried around the streets, looking for a bit of garbage as a late-night snack. He was relieved that none of the townspeople were out to see him. There was no telling what they would think.

His only worry was if he got hurt and he would have no one to help him. At least during the day, there were many that saw him hiking straight toward the mountain and although they were usually exchanging money, he felt like they’d at least notify someone if he failed to come back. Oh well, it was a chance he’d have to take. Just in case, he fired off another text to Kenma telling him that if he didn’t check in within a few hours to call the inn. 

**Kenma:** _Alright, be careful_

**Kenma:** _idiot_

Kuroo grinned at the response and turned his phone on silent. He had finally reached the edge of town and reached up to pull his goggles down over his eyes. Waiting until he was acclimatized, he decided to head straight for the sloping hill that the guardian had thrown him down. It was risky but it was also the quickest way to ascend the mountain and he wanted to reach a high point to observe the guardian from above. 

He paused at the base of the hill and slipped off his pack, unzipping it slowly to keep as quiet as possible. Carefully, he slipped out his two trekking poles and pulled them out to full length. He cringed when removing his two crampons, accidentally clinking the metal together. For a moment, he didn’t move, glancing around and further up the hill, but there wasn’t any movement. 

With a quiet sigh, he quickly pulled the crampons the rest of the way out and strapped them to his boots. The spikes along the bottom would help him make a quick ascent up the hill, hopefully before the guardian sensed his presence. Standing up, he slipped on his pack and gripped his trekking poles tight. 

His heart was already pounding, and he hadn’t even started moving yet. It was a chaotic mix of excitement and nerves, and he hoped it wouldn’t cause him to mess up. He took a few deep, cleansing breaths, focusing his mind for what he was about to attempt. 

He gazed up at the top of the hill and saw nothing. It was a slim chance that the rock guardian was asleep or that it couldn’t see well in the dark, but it was a better chance than before. With a deep breath, he crouched low and upon releasing his breath, he propelled himself forward. 

There was an immediate difference with the crampons strapped to his feet, every step thrusting him forward up the long incline. The poles were difficult to get the hang of and he wished he had time to practice before attempting to use them in such a precarious situation _and_ at night. Halfway up the hill, he was already breaking out into a sweat but he kept pushing forward. There was no time to waste.

Being as quiet as possible was imperative, but he couldn’t stop himself from groaning once he reached the top. Glancing around, he found the entire area quiet and still, so he took a moment to drop to his knees and catch his breath. He forced the air through his lungs, keeping his head up. Whether the guardian had been asleep or awake, he would know that he was on the mountain by now. He had to move. 

He struggled to his feet and collapsed his tent poles while he started to walk. When the guardian had carried him there the other day, he wasn’t paying too close attention, but he had a vague idea of where to go from there. It was from his walk the day before that he noticed some higher elevations that he could hide on, observing the guardian from above. 

He managed to shove his tent poles in his backpack and slip it back on, trying to keep the sounds to a minimum. His head never stopped swiveling as he looked at the forest around him from every angle that he could. Even with the goggles, there was no way he could see as well as he could in the daylight. 

Eventually, he found a path that led higher up. He paused before stepping onto it, unsure if that was a definite way to get captured by the guardian. The benefit of the path, however, was that it would be easier to trek than tripping over brush and rocks. There would be no avoiding noise in that case. 

Kuroo picked up a faster pace as he took the path, hoping to make up some time. He glanced down at his watch and saw that he’d been on the mountain for nearly half an hour already. The first day it took the guardian an hour to find him, but he hadn’t been expecting Kuroo then. He had the ominous feeling that it wouldn’t be long before he was found.

When the path led around a cliffside, sheer rock that went straight up on the left and a sharp incline of grass and prickly trees to the right, Kuroo hesitated before continuing. There were no birds singing just yet, but crickets were still chirping. There was no tremor in the earth signaling the guardian’s approach, so he took a deep breath to bolster his courage and started walking.

Luckily, the path wasn’t so narrow that he felt like a strong breeze would knock him straight off. Still, his shoulder scraped the rock on the left as he avoided the drop off on the other side. He walked carefully as well, unsure of how stable the path was. He shuddered to think about the ground dropping out underneath him.

As he wound around the bend, he suddenly realized there was something else he should have considered given the setting. He froze, staring at a huge pile of rocks that must have gathered there from the cliffs above. Glancing up, he made sure none were coming down at the moment and then approached the pile cautiously. 

Kuroo bit his lip as he leaned against the cliff, wondering if he should just go back. The rocks seemed loose enough that he could knock them off one by one, but that would make a lot of noise. Potentially he could set each one on the path behind him, but if the guardian came around from the other direction, he’d be cutting off his own escape. 

_Perhaps I could climb them?_ Kuroo wondered, realizing instantly that that was the worst idea. Still, he took a step closer and pushed on one of the rocks to see how stable it was. To his surprise, it didn’t budge.

“Hmm, maybe they’ve been here longer than I thought,” he mused quietly and glanced near the bottom to see if he could get a foothold. He lodged his toe in a crack and reached up to grab onto one of the higher rocks. After testing it with a good tug, he lifted himself onto the pile and slowly reached for another hold. 

His heart was pounding, and he didn’t dare look off to the right where one slip could mean a hard fall that would definitely break _something_ , if not his entire body. His hands were already getting sweaty, but he didn’t want to hurry too quickly and take a wrong step. And even if the rocks he was on currently seemed stable, there’s no telling what the higher ones were like. 

Kuroo frowned as he felt around for his next grip, but the entire rock was one big piece. It was smoother than the other pieces too, so finding a place to hold onto was a lot more difficult. His leg was beginning to tremble the longer he stayed still, and he hissed out a breath as he grappled around for anything to hold onto.

And then the rocks shifted. Kuroo’s body froze as his heart skipped a beat. Slowly he turned his head, glancing at the top of the rock pile where it seemed to be doing the same thing. It was strange watching it from the night vision goggles but he could clearly see a fold in the rocks open, revealing the guardians two eyes.

“Oh, shit.”

For a moment, it stared back at him without moving. Then the guardian’s chest deflated with what sounded like a resigned sigh.

“Sssstooopid,” it growled and Kuroo’s mouth dropped open.

“Did you just call me stupid?!”

A low rumble came from the guardian’s mouth, sounding almost like a chuckle. Before Kuroo could get any more agitated at the beast, it lifted one of its arms and dropped its fist on top of Kuroo’s head. Besides a quick burst of pain, Kuroo felt and knew nothing beyond that.

“Kuroo-san? Hellooooo? Please tell me he’s not dead.”

“I already told you that he has a pulse. Doesn’t seem like anything’s broken.”

The voices were bleary and sounded like they were far away. His body felt heavy and immovable and he felt like remaining where he was, regardless of the poking and prodding someone was doing to his body.

“Then why’s he like this?”

“He was probably knocked out by the— Riki don’t!”

A hand slapped across Kuroo’s face and his eyes flew open.

“Owwww!” Kuroo howled, whimpering as he lifted his hand to his stinging cheek. 

“See? Works like a charm.”

“You’re an idiot. This is why you didn’t make it into medical school, and I did.”

“I didn’t even apply!”

Kuroo moved his head and blinked up at two sets of round brown eyes. Riki and Mira had paused in the arguing to look at him but despite their concern, both seemed amused by his obvious pain.

“Where am I?” Kuroo groaned, trying to look at anything but the impertinent twins. 

“Oh no, he might have a concussion.” Mira clasped her hands against Kuroo’s cheeks and forced him to look at her. “What’s… your… name?”

“Kuroo Tetsurou. Don’t ask me that like I don’t speak Japanese, Mira-chan.”

She released his face with a shrug. “If you remember my name, you’re probably alright.”

“What’s my name?” Riki asked, his head tilted like a big puppy.

“You’re Mira-chan’s brother.” He paused, waiting for the inevitable frown to fall on his face. When it did, Kuroo snickered and reached up to pat his shoulder. “I’m just kidding, you’re Riki-kun.”

Mira coughed to cover up her own laugh and slipped her hand underneath Kuroo’s back. “Come on, you should get off the ground. There’s no telling how long you’ve been out here.”

“Ugh, what time is it?”

“Seven. Which is why we need to get going. We have classes to get to and Hinata-san has work.”

“Hinata-san?”

Mira waited until Kuroo was completely sitting up before she turned and pointed behind her. A young woman with flowing red hair and bright brown eyes was leaning against a car parked on the side of the road, wearing office attire. She perked up when she saw them looking and waved.

“Hello! You must be the crazy Kuroo-san I keep hearing about. I’m Hinata Natsu!”

Kuroo chuckled and waved back. “Lovely to meet you!” He turned back to the twins and waved them away. “I’ll be fine. All I have is a splitting headache and it doesn’t take a wild guess to determine how I got it.”

Mira frowned in her usual disapproving way. “Regardless, you should go to the clinic. Do you know where it is?”

“Yeah, several people pointed it out yesterday, figuring I’d need it sooner or later.”

“Good. They’re open now, so I’d go straight there.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Mira rolled her eyes and stood up, Riki right behind her. Kuroo remained sitting in the grass as he watched them head to the car. Before getting into the backseat, Mira turned around and gazed at the mountain looming behind Kuroo. She frowned, looking at it carefully before slowly easing into the seat. Even after she shut the door, Kuroo could see her peering out her window until the car was out of sight. 

Curious, Kuroo turned and looked around. At first, he saw nothing in particular, noting that he was laying very close to where he started at the bottom of the hill. Then he saw some movement near the top as the guardian poked his head up. His gaze wasn’t on Kuroo however; it was the car disappearing down the road that held his interest. 

Kuroo had no idea why, but it felt as if the guardian was sad or perhaps even lonely. How often had he watched the townspeople below from his mountain, wishing he could talk to them as easily as Kuroo had. Did they even know anything about him, even as protective as they were? 

The guardian finally looked down at Kuroo and his face contorted into a frown. The expression made Kuroo laugh which made it glare even harder. It couldn’t fool him. Despite knocking him out, Kuroo knew that it was more amused by him than angry. Perhaps it was his loneliness, or maybe Kuroo just really was that stupid that the guardian found him entertaining. Whatever the reason, it gave Kuroo a squirm of pleasure thinking that he was improving the guardian’s life in any way.

As he struggled to get his feet underneath him, the guardian eased further up, ready to pounce on him if he tried anything. Kuroo dusted the dirt from his clothes and stopped when he noticed the strap of his night-vision goggles nestled in the grass. He bent down to pick it up and saw that it was just the strap surrounded by bits of glass and mechanisms crushed and scattered around it.

“Hey!” he shouted, lifting up the strap and showing it to the guardian. “These were expensive!” 

The guardian’s chuckle sounded like thunder as it rumbled down the hill to him. Kuroo couldn’t resist laughing in return; there was something strangely lovable about the creature made of rock that enjoyed pummeling him and throwing him off the mountain. Kuroo cocked his head when he saw the guardian holding up his fist and playing with his fingers made of pebbles. It wasn’t until the guardian perked up and displayed a single pebble finger sticking straight up that Kuroo realized he was giving him a rude gesture.

“Ha! Well, fuck you too!” 

His response made the guardian laugh again, his giant slate shoulders shaking and scraping together. 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes and smirked as he pointed a finger up at him, capturing the guardian’s complete attention. “Don’t rest easy. I’ll be back for you later, sweetheart!”

The guardian’s face contorted into a glare and Kuroo threw his head back with a laugh. The action, unfortunately, spiked his headache and he groaned, grabbing his head with both hands. He peeked between them to see the guardian watching him, not angry or amused. It was strange to think about it, but he was almost certain that he seemed concerned about him. 

He sighed and lowered his hands, giving the guardian a little wave before turning away. His pack was resting nearby, and he scooped it up, slinging it onto his back. It was possible the entire contents were destroyed by the guardian’s fists, but he’d deal with that later. First, he needed to follow Mira’s order and visit the clinic. Then, he’d start planning his next move to conquer the beast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, it makes me giggle so hard

Kuroo meandered out of the pharmacy and flopped onto a bench right outside. He had visited the clinic and they declared that, beyond the bump on his head and all the bruises on his body, he was fine. The doctor gave him a pain med prescription for the headache and some advice about staying away from the mountain even though Kuroo hadn’t said anything about how he’d been hurt. 

At that point, he’d be more surprised if he found anyone in town who didn’t know who he was or what he was up to. Not one person had tried to stop him though, which struck him as odd. There were no laws against it, so he only received a few words of warning that morning from a passing police officer. It was all he ever received, a stern recommendation and nothing more. 

It was even stranger that Kuroo found it comforting that no one bothered stopping him and let him make his own mistakes. It reinforced his suspicion that, even with strange events and supernatural creatures roaming the mountain, it truly was just a regular town with people minding their own business, with the exception of the betting pool.

The bench creaked as an older man sat down next to him. His face was hard and intimidating but it relaxed a little as he chuckled at Kuroo.

“You that crazy kid who keeps going on the mountain?”

“Yup, that’s me.”

“You got some balls.”

“Thank you!” 

The man laughed harder as he unwrapped a small sack, revealing bits of cooked fish inside. Kuroo was perplexed when the man left it on his lap, not bothering to eat any of it.

“I’m Ukai Ikkei, Keishin’s grandfather.”

“Ah, Kuroo Tetsurou. It’s a pleasure.”

As he shook Ukai’s hand, he felt how calloused his palm was from years of hard work. He wondered what it was that he did for a living and if he was still doing it. After releasing Kuroo’s hand, Ukai leaned back on the bench and rested his arms along the back, leaving the sack of fish untouched on his lap.

“Keishin said it’s the guardian you’re interested in and not the stone or our god.”

“It’s not that they’re _not_ interesting. It’s just that the guardian is amazing. How he moves and everything… are you going to tell me anything about him?”

Ukai kept his gaze straight ahead as he took a long breath. “Nah.”

Kuroo laughed. “Figures. I’ll find out somehow, you know.”

Ukai grinned. “I’m sure you will. What do you even do that you would have time to investigate a mountain guardian that will probably kill you?”

“I’m a scientific journalist.”

That caught Ukai’s attention and he turned to Kuroo appraisingly. “What magazine do you work for?”

“Earth and Beyond.”

“That’s the one I get in the mail! Do you know Nekomata?”

It was Kuroo’s turn to be shocked. “He’s my editor in chief!”

Ukai roared with laughter and slapped his leg. It was then that he remembered the fish and fumbled with it, picking up a few pieces that had fallen to the ground. Kuroo watched him quizzically as he wiped those pieces off and put them back on the cloth.

“That old bastard, he and I go way back. No wonder you’re so damn curious, I can see his influence on you. He knows you’re out here?”

“Actually, no. He’s on sabbatical, working on a special segment in Siberia. Naoi-san is covering for him at the moment.”

“Ah, I remember him too. I bet if Nekomata knew you were coming here, he’d have come with you. He used to love walking up the mountain.”

Kuroo scoffed and shook his head. “Figures that I come all the way out here and I could have found more information from my own boss.”

“Nah, he probably wouldn’t have told you anything. He just would have smiled that devilish smile of his and told you good luck, wanting you to find out for yourself.”

Kuroo groaned. “Shit, you’re totally right. You do know him well.”

“I’ve known him since I was a teenager. He used to live in the next town, so our schools were rivals in sports. Then he moved away and we lost contact for a while, but it seems every few years we manage to catch back up. So, what do you hope to gain out of chasing our guardian around?”

“I’m just trying to figure him out really. I’ve seen thousands of animals and traveled all over the world. I’ve never seen anything like him. He’s literally made out of rocks! He can see, he can talk, he can—”

“What did you just say?” 

“Which part?”

“He can talk?”

Kuroo was shocked to find Ukai had become completely serious, his back stiff as he waited for him to answer. “Well, yeah. You didn’t know that?”

“What did he say? Are you sure you didn’t just imagine it?”

“No, the first time he threw me off the mountain, he yelled ‘Go’ really loud, but I guess that could have been a roar and I just misheard. But last night he definitely called me stupid. There was no mistaking that. Ukai-san, is something wrong?”

The old man had seemed so full of life before, but it put Kuroo on edge to see his face so pale. He shook his head and leaned back against the bench.

“I’m fine, that was just… surprising.”

“Am I really the first person in ten years to actually interact with that poor thing? I can tell he’s lonely.”

“Lonely, huh? That’s… not surprising.”

Kuroo pinched his lips tight as he watched Ukai sigh. His inner pain was etched in his wrinkled brow and Kuroo’s inquisitive nature was dying to know what he was thinking. But he knew better than that. He shifted in his seat and gave Ukai a little privacy to think in peace. 

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, nodding to people passing by. Kuroo checked his watch and hummed. He still had at least ten minutes before his prescription was ready. His pain meds weren’t even that extreme, but it was a small country pharmacy with a lot of elderly residents that needed their fifteen prescriptions filled. 

A soft mew caught Kuroo’s attention and he peered down at his feet to see several small kittens winding around them. “Awww, hey guys!”

Ukai chuckled and started sprinkling the fish onto the ground. “I was wondering when you lot were going to show up.”

“They’re yours?”

“Nope, town cats. They keep the rodent population down but if they get too many, we have cat catching days where we have competitions to round most of them up, get them spayed and then adopted out. Some of them prefer the woods and the mountain, but these little guys are townies. I can’t resist giving them a handout.”

“I don’t blame you. They sure are cute.” Kuroo chuckled as he scratched one little gray one on the head, its fur tickling his fingertips. The other two were more skittish around him but Ukai handed him a couple pieces of fish to give them. Once he did, they were rubbing all over his ankles and he couldn’t move his hands fast enough to pet them all.

“When I go back to Tokyo, you might find them missing, Ukai-san,” he laughed. 

“That’s okay, there’s always more where they came from. Just gotta lure them out with a bit more fish.”

“Yeah, that’s really all it… takes.”

“Hmm?” Ukai questioned but Kuroo’s mind was taking a fast track on a brand-new plan. His heart was pounding as he thought it through. It was a crazy idea and he didn’t have the faintest idea if it would work, but he’d be stupid not even to try.

“I gotta go,” he said abruptly, standing up carefully to avoid stepping on a kitten.

“Aren’t you waiting for pills?”

“They’re not ready yet anyway. I’ll be back!”

He ran down the street although there wasn’t any rush. Glancing back and forth, he peeked at all the stores on either side until he found the convenience store Ukai Keishin worked in. Deciding that should be good enough, he bounded inside, greeted Ukai and snatched up a basket. He hummed absentmindedly as he perused the aisles, picking up random items and setting them in the basket. 

It wasn’t until he’d gone through the entire store and his basket was heaping with different items that Kuroo wandered back to the counter and set the basket in front of Ukai. He gawked at the contents and raised an eyebrow at Kuroo.

“Having a party?”

“I guess you could say that.”

“Making friends already?”

“Trying to. Your grandfather gave me a great idea.”

“What’s that old man doing, putting nonsense in your head?”

“He didn’t mean to.”

Ukai grimaced as he went through the items and scanned each one. “Does this have to do with the guardian?”

“Yup.”

“What are you going to do?”

Kuroo bit his lip. “I’d tell you, but you’d probably think I’m nuts.”

“Kid, I already think you’re nuts.”

“Fine. I’m going to offer him food.”

“Okay, you’re even crazier than I thought. He’s made of rocks, you know.”

“I know! But he can see and talk—”

“He can talk?”

“Yeah! Why can’t he eat? None of you ever interact with him, so how would you even know?”

Something Kuroo had said caused Ukai to pause. His scowl was deep as he looked over the items and Kuroo wasn’t certain, but he seemed to be on the verge of tears. 

“Um, I don’t think it will work, but just in case… can I make a few suggestions?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Sure.”

Ukai nodded and left the counter. He wandered over to the refrigerated section and picked out a couple of packaged rice balls. He slipped them into the bag without ringing them up, scratching his head when Kuroo cocked his head at him.

“Those are on me. I wish I had some meat buns ready, but it’s still early in the day. You know, stop by on your way up and I’ll have some. Just in case.”

“Yeah, I still have to go back to the inn and change. Maybe eat something myself.”

“Good. It might be your last meal if you plan on chucking food at the guardian’s face, but you never know.”

Kuroo huffed out a laugh and paid for the rest of it. As he shuffled out the door, Ukai called him one last time. He struggled with what he wanted to say but with a deep breath, he lifted his chin.

“Good luck.” 

Kuroo had heard those two words over and over since arriving. Sometimes it was spoken with amusement, the person believing that, without a doubt, he was going to fail. The other times it was said with resignment and hope that he wasn’t about to kill himself over his own curiosity. Hearing it then from Ukai was the first time someone actually wanted him to succeed.

Kuroo stopped by the pharmacy first to pick up his meds. The older Ukai was still sitting on the bench with an older cat draped over his lap and he greeted Kuroo as he passed by. He eyed the groceries in his hand and nodded but didn’t make any further comment on them. 

When he finally made it back to the inn, he was thankful that Harada had a hot meal waiting for him. He shoveled the food into his mouth, vibrating in his seat with his excitement to get moving. All his other plans had failed miserably and this one might be the same, but he had a good feeling about it. 

Harada watched him closely but didn’t comment on his behavior. Kuroo imagined she knew exactly what he was going to do and was fed up trying to talk him out of trying. He hated disappointing her but as long as he made it back in one piece, maybe she’d forgive him. 

Stopping by his room, he carefully packed the food in his pack and extra water bottles, just in case. He dressed in regular hiking gear as he had the first day. This time, the point wasn’t to hide or evade the guardian in order to observe him from afar. It was to find him as soon as possible with a humble peace offering.

On his way out of town, he waved to the old men and they greeted him back before discussing their bets. Apparently, they hadn’t discussed the possibility of him going straight out after his mishap the night before. It brought a smile to Kuroo’s face; he always enjoyed exceeding people’s expectations, even if it was for being an idiot.

He had left the spiked crampons back in the room, opting for a more leisurely hike than the night before. Taking the path that led into the woods, he inhaled the fresh scent of the forest to calm his nerves. He picked his way over roots and trudged upward when the path began to snake up the mountain. There were no thunderous footsteps or bellowing roars to be heard, so Kuroo assumed he was safe for a little while, at least.

He wondered if the guardian’s home base was on the opposite side of the mountain since he always had the most luck with the gentle path. It would make more sense for him to guard it since it would be trespasser’s first choice, but who knew what the big rock was thinking? If he could just win his trust, perhaps Kuroo could find out for himself.

It had been ten whole minutes of climbing up the mountain before Kuroo heard the first signs of the guardian’s approach. He froze as the forest around him fell silent, the distant _thud thud thud_ matching his heartbeat and growing louder each time. Kuroo slipped his pack off and unzipped it, glancing around for any sight of the beast. His hands were beginning to tremble as he opened the bag of steaming meat buns he had picked up from Ukai’s on his way out.

His position was thankfully level, but the path did lead further up a sharp incline. He glanced up as a massive shadow appeared at the top of the hill, a growl rumbling from the shape like a roll of thunder. 

“Wait, I have something for you!” Kuroo cried, pulling out the meat bun and throwing it hard at the guardian. He watched as it sailed straight for him and winced when it ricocheted off a tree before making it. The guardian watched it happen and as the meat bun rolled into the grass, he roared and charged forward.

“Shit, shit, shit—” Kuroo hissed, reaching into his bag for another one. His breath shuddered as he waited for the guardian to run him down but as he yanked the bun from the bag, he noticed that it had stopped already further up the hill. Kuroo cocked his head as he watched the guardian rummaging around in the grass and brush for something until finally, his head popped up. Its jaws clunked together with the meat bun inside and his shoulders gave a little wiggle as he gobbled it up.

Kuroo’s mouth fell open, hardly believing what he was seeing. It was his bright idea but there was still some part of him that thought he would fail. Of course, he wasn’t out of the woods yet. He flinched when the guardian finally stopped chomping and stared down at Kuroo with complete seriousness.

“Hey, buddy! Did you like that? I got more. Lots more! Here!” 

This time with the guardian at a shorter distance, he was able to toss the meat bun in a gentle arc. Kuroo was captivated as he watched him hop excitedly and catch the meat bun in his giant hands. The guardian’s happiness faded immediately as he stared at his clasped hands and slowly opened them to reveal the obliterated bun on his palms. He groaned in disappointment and Kuroo couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“Aww, don’t worry about it. I told you I have more. Can I come closer?” he asked warily, taking just one step closer and waiting for the guardian’s reaction. He stared back at Kuroo for a minute, his gaze trailing from Kuroo’s face to the open bag in his hand. Smirking, Kuroo stuck his hand in and pulled out a bun, holding it out for him to see.

The guardian sat his butt down on the path and rested his arms on his knees, rocking from side to side. He was like a little kid waiting for a piece of cake and Kuroo wanted to indulge him as much as he could. Carefully he approached him, his heart pounding harder with every step. A part of him was worried that the guy would leap forward and chomp at the bun, taking his hand clean off with it. But the guardian didn’t move from his spot, waiting for Kuroo to arrive.

When Kuroo was just a few feet away, the guardian held out one of his hands with the palm up. Kuroo smiled and placed the bun on top of it, stepping back as soon as it was stable on his hand. There was a rumble in the guardian’s chest that sounded like a monstrous giggle and he slowly brought the bun to his mouth, popping the entire thing inside with one go. His eyes closed as he savored it, his jaws emitting a loud _clap_ every time they clomped together.

Kuroo’s chest was bursting with warmth as he watched the scene, but there was a twinge of sadness to go with it. Whatever the guardian was, he was overflowing with joy at having a simple meat bun. He imagined that not only was the beast lonely, but it was also possible he had never had any delicious food besides whatever he found to eat in the forest. Before, Kuroo wasn’t even certain that he did eat, considering he was made up of rocks. But there was so much _human_ in the guardian that he was willing to take the chance that he did. 

Kuroo startled when the guardian leaned toward him suddenly, glancing from him and down to his bag. “Oh! Yeah, I have more. Did you want something other than a meat bun? I have a rice ball.”

The guardian immediately perked up and bounced a few times, shaking the ground underneath them. Kuroo snickered and knelt on the ground, opening his bag wider to search through it. He found a rice ball finally and pulled it out.

“Wait! I have to unwrap it first!” he laughed as the guardian reached out his hands for it. His huff of impatience blasted against Kuroo like a forceful breeze. The itch to tease him was almost unbearable but Kuroo resisted the temptation. 

_Maybe later, once he’s warmed up._

“Here you go, big guy.”

The guardian scooped his hands over Kuroo’s gently taking the rice ball. He hummed as he chomped it to bits, ending up with bits of rice all over his face. While he was busy chewing, Kuroo cautiously sat nearby on an old log. His nerves were finally beginning to fade, allowing himself to fully enjoy the breakthrough.

“Hey, um, Guardian?”

The rock beast had been busy trying to pick off every grain of rice from his pebble fingers, but he turned to Kuroo and cocked his big head.

Kuroo smiled. “Listen, I know why you’re here and why you do what you do. I know that your purpose is to protect the mountain god’s shrine and his stone.” He paused when the guardian visibly tensed, and he quickly held up his hands to calm him down. “Wait, I don’t mean either of them harm. In fact, I’m not interested in them at all. Okay, that’s a bit of a lie, I am interested in them, but I swear to you that I won’t disturb them. My only reason for being here is for you.”

The rocks that made up the guardian’s face contorted. “Huh?” 

Kuroo covered up his mouth as he let out a loud snort. “See, I knew you could talk! You are fascinating to me and I’d like to know more about you, which is why I keep coming back. If I bring you more food, can I spend more time with you?”

The guardian looked down at his hands as he played with them. Kuroo watched transfixed as different emotions flickered on his face and he grunted as he contemplated with himself. With an abrupt and heavy sigh, the guardian turned back to Kuroo and pointed a pebbly finger in his face.

“You… stay.”

“I stay… does that mean if I stay with you, you’ll allow me to be on the mountain?”

“Yes,” the guardian grunted and Kuroo swore he rolled his eyes as he did.

“Great! Um, what’s your name? Do you have a name or is it just guardian?”

When the rock beast winced, Kuroo gasped and instinctively reached out his hand, stroking the rough surface of his arm.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. It’s okay if you don’t, I can make up a name if you’d—”

“Dai—”

“What?”

The guardian took a deep breath. “Dai...chi.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Daichi? That’s your name?” After he gave him a nod of affirmation, Kuroo beamed back at him and patted his arm. “Daichi, wow. That suits you perfectly. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Daichi opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times. “Kurooooo.”

“Great job!” Kuroo laughed. “You really are amazing.”

Daichi hunched his shoulders and his head dropped between them as if he was a bashful turtle. Kuroo dropped his face in his hands, overwhelmed by his cuteness. Daichi was a rock monster and it made no sense for him to be like that. When he regained control of his expression, he lifted his head and glanced back in his bag. 

“I have some other goodies in here if you’d like. Protein bars, chips…”

“Any...tthhhing.”

“Oh ho, garbage disposal, huh?”

Daichi huffed and jabbed Kuroo with his fist, just hard enough to shove him off the log. Kuroo fell in a bunch of leaves and groaned as he dusted himself off while Daichi chuckled.

“That wasn’t funny.”

“Wassn funny.”

Kuroo gasped. “Did _you_ just mock me?”

Daichi laughed even harder and reached out to poke Kuroo’s arm. “Kuroo… food.”

“I hope you’re just asking for food and not calling _me_ food.”

He glared as Daichi shrugged his shoulders. Clicking his tongue, he sat back on the log and pulled out a protein bar. The wrapper was barely removed when Daichi plucked it out of Kuroo’s hand and shoved it into his mouth. Kuroo opened a bag of chips as he watched Daichi’s mouth crush the bar to bits.

“Where does it even go? Do you actually have a stomach in there?” he asked, peering around to stare at his large rock tummy.

Daichi shifted around to block it with his arm. “Kuroo rude.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just curious about you. I want to know all about you if I can like how you move and stay together. You talk, did the mountain god teach you or did you just know? Can you taste that food? Do you really know when someone steps foot on the mountain and can tell where they are? What about—”

“Shhhhhh,” Daichi said, placing one of his pebbled fingers gently against Kuroo’s lips. He sighed, scraping his _lips_ together as he considered his questions. “I… taste. I talk. God lets me.”

Kuroo hummed but didn’t press any further. It didn’t exactly answer his questions, but it was enough for the moment. He was just happy Daichi was letting him hang out for a while. 

The bag in his hand crinkled as Daichi snuck his fingers in and every time he pulled them out, the chip could crumble before he could get it into his mouth. Kuroo bit his lip hard to keep from laughing but he couldn’t help himself when the chip bag finally burst, and crumbs showered over them. As if that wasn’t hilarious enough, Daichi’s pout sent Kuroo over the edge. His laughter was so loud it startled the birds from the trees, and they flew off in every direction. Gripping his aching sides, Kuroo took several deep breaths to calm down before Daichi murdered him after all.

“Shut… up.”

“I’m sorry! I’m trying,” Kuroo wheezed. He wiped the tears from his eyes and dug back into his back to find another bag of chips. “Here we are, let’s try this instead.” Opening the bag, he stood up and approached Daichi. He paused beside him and gazed up thoughtfully; his idea was to pour the chips into Daichi’s mouth, but the problem was that he couldn’t reach that high. 

“Chips?” Daichi asked, eyeing the bag in Kuroo’s hand and twiddling his fingers together.

Kuroo smiled and nodded. “Do you think I could climb up you? Then I can pour the bag into your mouth, but only if you’re okay with that.”

Daichi grunted eagerly, spreading his limbs out and keeping them perfectly still. Kuroo’s heart fluttered, touched that he was able to gain Daichi’s trust to such an extent. Carefully, he stepped onto Daichi’s thigh and gripped onto his arm, trying his best not to crush any of the chips. He squawked when Daichi’s arm scooped underneath him and pulled him closer, carrying all of his weight. 

Daichi tipped his head back, keeping his mouth wide open. For a moment, Kuroo marveled at him and peered inside, seeing nothing but two rocks on top of each other. There was no place for food to go, no way for Daichi to be able to taste. 

“Kuroo...food!”

“Oh, sorry!” 

Kuroo snickered at Daichi’s furrowed brow and lifted the bag. The rock mouth opened wide once again and he poured the chips inside. He leaned back as Daichi’s jaws clamped together, completely decimating the chips inside and scattering a few in the air. As Kuroo watched closely, however, he saw the finely ground chip crumbs seep into the rock as if being absorbed. It didn’t look like magic, the process seeming almost natural. But it was beyond natural, something that Kuroo had never seen before. It was something he couldn’t have even imagined, and he had a wild imagination.

“Amazing,” he whispered as he tossed the bag on the ground to pick up later. Reaching back up, he pressed his hands on either side of Daichi’s face, careful not to get any of his skin caught in the shifting grooves. He was close enough that Daichi’s warm breath puffed against him, shifting his hair away from his eyes. To his astonishment, it smelled like a mixture of the food he had given him, yet also reminded him of a fresh breeze through a meadow in the heat of summer. 

He wanted to check out every facet of Daichi’s face, how all the rocks fit together and moved, but he found that he couldn’t look away from his eyes. Most of the rocks that made up Daichi’s body were of the same type, a rough, sandy-colored granite from what Kuroo could tell. But his eyes were obviously obsidian, the glassy surface glinting in the sunlight. 

At first, Kuroo had thought his eyes were black but upon closer inspection, he found that they were a dark brown with swirls of variation. The outer rim of each eye was a lighter color, almost mimicking the sclera, or the white part of a human eye, while the dark color was like a large dark brown pupil. And also like a human eye, Daichi’s shifted around whenever he was looking at something, or in his current case, trying _not_ to look at something.

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked, moving his head around to catch Daichi’s gaze but his eyes kept avoiding contact.

“Too… close.”

“Oh! I’m sorry. You can, um, put me down.”

Daichi hummed and carefully sat Kuroo back on the ground. Kuroo cleared his throat and busied himself with cleaning up the trash, wishing his face wasn’t as bright as it felt. What did he have to be embarrassed about? Daichi was a big rock monster, not a human. The problem was how real all of his emotions felt and how deeply they were affecting Kuroo.

As he zipped up his backpack, he hopped quickly out of the way as Daichi struggled to his feet. Kuroo couldn’t help gawking up at him and their vast difference in height. Standing straight up, Kuroo’s head only came to the middle of Daichi’s chest. It was strange considering that he was taller than average and wondered briefly if that was how shorter people felt around him.

_I think I owe Yakkun an apology… Nah, he’d just kick me for it._

“Go.”

Kuroo blinked, shocked at hearing Daichi’s voice suddenly. As the word sunk into his mind, however, Kuroo’s face fell, along with his heart.

“You want me to leave already?”

Daichi cocked his head. “No. _We_ … go,” he said, turning to point up the hill. 

Kuroo relaxed, rubbing the area of his chest that had just started to ache. “Sure! I’ll go with you.”

Daichi hummed and began walking up the hill. Kuroo followed behind him and although he couldn’t see Daichi’s expression, he felt that he was in a good mood. With as heavy as the giant rock monster was, there was a slight spring in his step. 

Once they reached the top of the hill, Daichi stepped off the path, creating his own as his massive feet pressed down tufts of grass and brush. Kuroo trailed along, taking long strides to step into Daichi’s footprints. He was doing his best to pay attention to where his feet were going to avoid tripping, but it was also a new part of the forest that he had never been in and he couldn’t resist glancing around. 

“Talk?”

Kuroo nearly did trip when Daichi finally spoke. “Huh?”

“Kuroo… talk.”’

“Oh, about what?” 

Daichi shrugged but didn’t falter in his steady pace. He might not have responded with words but Kuroo felt the meaning plenty. It was probably the first time the big guy had spoken with anyone outside of the mountain god, and Kuroo had no idea how often that happened. 

“Okay, um, you know my name… I live in Tokyo, that’s a city far away from here.” He paused when Daichi scoffed. “Do you know about Tokyo? I wonder what else you know…”

He was quiet for a while, hoping perhaps that Daichi would chime in. When he turned his head and glared back at him, however, Kuroo got the impression that he wasn’t interested in contributing to the conversation.

Kuroo laughed and waved at him. “Alright, I get it. I’m a scientific journalist, focused on Earth science but that has a wide range of sciences involved in it. Which makes sense because I’m curious about so many things.” 

He smirked when he heard Daichi let out a snort.

“What’s that for?”

“Kuroo… nosy.”

“Ha! You got me pegged. I can’t help it, I’ve always been that way. I’ll tell you this though, I’ve _never_ seen anything as interesting as you.” He peered around Daichi’s arm, but he was careful to hide his face from him. In their short acquaintance, Kuroo was already starting to pick up on his little mannerisms. How could each one of them be so cute?

“I’m an only child,” he continued, “and my mom died when I was young. It was hard and even though we moved in with my grandparents, everyone was extremely busy with work. I spent most of my time at my best friend Kenma’s house. I wish he was here to see you. He’s less adventurous than I am but no less curious. In fact, I’d say his thirst for knowledge is even greater than mine, he just prefers internet research rather than traveling. I like going to places myself and getting my hands dirty.”

He continued giving Daichi little details of his life, talking about work, his friends and coworkers, even his dreams. Daichi was such a good listener than he found himself talking about things he’d never mentioned to anyone, little musings about the universe or his romantic ideals. It was a little embarrassing whenever they tumbled out of his mouth, but Daichi would always turn his head and smile at him as best he could. It was a small gesture, but it was all the reassurance Kuroo needed. He just wished it could go both ways.

They had been walking for nearly an hour when Daichi finally brought him to a clearing that seemed to have a drop off on the other side. Daichi gestured for him to go slow and led him to the edge of a sheer cliff. Kuroo’s eyes widened as he gazed beneath them at a stunning spread of scenery. 

Besides the sharp drop beneath them, the rest of the land laid out sloped down until it reached the bottom where a river charged between the peak they were on and another one opposite. The trees were turning all sorts of stunning shades blending together and looking like one of his grandmother’s throws she puts out every autumn. He pulled out his phone and prepared to take a picture but hesitated when a thought occurred to him.

“Daichi?” he asked, catching the guardian’s attention. Once he had those shimmering dark eyes on him, Kuroo smiled and pointed out at the canyon below. “It’s beautiful! Is it okay if I take a picture?”

Daichi hummed and nodded, gesturing his massive hand to encourage him. Kuroo chuckled and focused back to his phone. He tried getting shots of every angle, the river below and the sloping hills. He gasped when a flock of birds suddenly rose from the trees below and snapped pictures furiously, wishing he had brought his nicer camera from the inn. He hadn’t bothered bringing it before considering how often Daichi had been picking him up and throwing him down the mountain. That camera was too expensive to mess with it like that.

_Now that Daichi is letting me on the mountain, maybe I’ll bring it later_. 

He was so engrossed in his photography and sending a few pics to Kenma and his grandmother, knowing she’d appreciate the views, he realized with a shock that Daichi was no longer next to him. He stepped back from the edge and turned around, sighing when he spotted Daichi not too far away and lounging on a flat hunk of rock. His arms were tucked behind his head and his eyes were hidden beneath the folds of his brow. 

“What are you doing? Getting a tan?”

Daichi chuckled but didn’t look up. “Sun… good.”

Kuroo tipped his head back and laughed. The harsh sound echoed over the rock and tumbled down the mountain, disturbing another flock of birds further below. Kuroo winced and made a mental apology to them, but he couldn’t get over Daichi relaxing and warming himself in the sun. It was just so… human. The thought itched at the back of his mind like something should be obvious to him but he didn’t have time to wonder about it. At the moment he was too fascinated to give it a second thought. 

He shuffled over the rocks until he climbed up next to Daichi. Slipping off his bag, he used it as a pillow once he was fully reclined on his back. Daichi didn’t stir but he gave a deep, satisfied sigh once Kuroo was settled next to him.

“Wow… this is the life.”

Daichi hummed in response. 

“Do you ever get tired of it though?” he asked, turning his head and cupping his hand over his eyes to see Daichi better. The smile faded from his face and as his brow lifted, his dark eyes reappeared. 

“Yes,” he finally answered, his deep voice sounding almost like a groan.

Kuroo frowned and turned onto his side, propping his head up on his fist. “Is it really impossible for you to leave?”

“Yes.”

“Because you don’t want to, or you can’t?”

“Want to leave… can’t.”

Daichi closed his eyes again but this time it had nothing to do with relaxing. Kuroo felt his melancholy deeply, his chest aching from it. He wished there was something he could do, anything to cheer him up. Sniffing back a few tears, Kuroo reached out and placed his palm on Daichi’s arm. 

The rock was warm against his skin, baked properly by the sun. Kuroo bit back a joke about not using sunscreen and shuffled a little closer. Truthfully, he and Daichi had only been _friends_ for an hour, maybe two. If he had been human, he wasn’t sure if he would have connected with him so quickly or felt the desire to comfort him. Regardless, he rubbed Daichi’s arm and rested his face against his massive chest, humming as the heat seeped into his skin. 

Daichi slowly opened his eyes. As Kuroo smiled at him, the rocks that made up Daichi’s jaws shifted into a smile as well, although it came out a little crooked. Kuroo chuckled at it, but they quickly turned into a deep yawn. Now that he was finally lying down, his exhaustion from not sleeping much the night before was hitting him hard. 

“Kuroo tired?”

“Yeah, from trying to sneak up on you last night.”

The rock beneath Kuroo’s head vibrated when Daichi chuckled. “Stupid.”

“Hey! I thought we were friends now.”

“Hmm… friends,” Daichi mused cheerfully. 

Kuroo smirked and looked off in the distance. The sun was already beginning its descent in the sky and he knew it would take a long time to get back to town. Now that he knew the trick to getting Daichi to let him on the mountain, it should be easy to come back. But that still didn’t change the fact that Kuroo didn’t want to leave him.

“Kuroo sad?”

“It’s getting late. I should start back for town, but I don’t really feel like leaving. You know?”

“Kuroo… stay?”

When Kuroo cocked his head at him, Daichi averted his gaze again. “You want me to stay with you? Can I?”

Daichi shrugged.

“Come on, ask me!” he teased, poking Daichi’s arm.

Daichi looked back at him, his rock face contorted in a glare. “I did.”

“Oh, I guess you did. Alright, I’ll stay, as long as you protect me.”

Daichi scoffed. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is the second thing I've posted today, but I may post another fic later tonight, ha ha ha. Hope you're all enjoying this story! I loved writing it <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get that song My Beloved Monster by the Eels out of my head while writing this XD

Kuroo woke up the next morning with a loud yawn. He frowned before opening his eyes, perplexed by the birdsong flooding his ears and the itch in his nose from the smoke. Slowly he cracked one eye open and as he stared at the remnants of a campfire, the memories of the previous evening came flooding into his mind. 

Despite waking up on the ground in the middle of a forest glen, Kuroo was comfortable and warm. He smiled as he sat up, peeling off the blanket of moss that Daichi had wrenched out of the ground for him. There was one underneath him as well and when he was sandwiched between them, they insulated better than his old sleeping bag that he had left behind in his room. Sure, there was more dirt on his clothes, but the scent was fresh and calming.

What was even more surprising than the makeshift bed that Daichi made for him was the fact that he could make a fire. Kuroo asked him how he knew how to make one, but Daichi just shrugged. He wondered if the knowledge was infused in him when the mountain god created him, but why would a cluster of rocks need to know how to make a fire? 

As Kuroo looked around the clearing, mist still hovering above the ground as the sunlight was just beginning to stream through the trees, he was startled to find that Daichi was missing. He groaned as he stood up, his back cracking an embarrassing amount for a man of his young age. He wandered around the shallow valley, his heart pounding harder the more he looked around without finding any sight of Daichi anywhere.

“Daichi?” he called, listening closely for any pounding footsteps. When he heard nothing in return, he huffed and started to climb up a hill. Maybe at a higher height, Daichi could hear him better. 

He was just about to the top when Kuroo was struck with an odd feeling. He froze as goosebumps fluttered over his skin, having a distinct suspicion that he was being watched. There was a possibility that it was Daichi and he was hiding somewhere, ready to pop out and scare him when he least expected it. It was _very_ possible considering the big beast had already proven that he had a good sense of humor as well as a yearning for competition. 

The eyes that were on him felt different from Daichi’s, however, giving Kuroo the impression that whoever was watching him was extremely dangerous. Kuroo’s heart was pounding even harder but he quickly bolstered his courage and spun around, hoping to catch the perpetrator in the act. No matter where he looked, however, there was nobody there. 

“Hello?” he asked, peering closer at the forest around him. The trees were teeming with life and vitality, birds singing and flying around while squirrels were busy gathering nuts on the ground. If they weren’t disturbed, then certainly Kuroo shouldn’t be. A loud _caw_ sounded from a branch nearby and Kuroo yelped in surprise. He nearly tripped as he turned to see a large crow glaring at him.

“Oh… I wonder if it was you that I sensed.” 

The crow cocked its head at him but remained silent. Kuroo hummed as he stared back at it, marveling at its size and the intelligence behind its black eyes. He took another quick glance around to be sure no one else was there and sighed.

“Am I in your territory? Is that why you’re mad at me? If so, I’m sorry. I’m just looking for my friend.”

At that, the crow ruffled its feathers and released a couple of _caws_ that sounded like laughter to Kuroo. He must have satisfied it somehow though since it flew off, disappearing in the interlocking branches over his head. Although he could no longer see him, Kuroo stared at the point where he’d last seen the crow. He didn’t move until he was roused by soft _thuds_ and the ground shaking beneath his feet.

“Daichi?”

“Kuroo!” Daichi’s deep voice called back.

Kuroo grinned and clamored the rest of the way up the hill. He spotted Daichi immediately shuffling toward him and laughed at the careful way he was walking. His hands were cupped in front of him and his expression seemed tense.

“What’s wrong, are you okay?”

“Okay… got food.”

“Oh! What do you have?” he asked, peering into his cupped hands. Rolling around on his rocky palms were several eggs. Kuroo gasped in mock offense as he gazed back up at Daichi. “Did you steal these from a bird? I thought you were the guardian of the mountain!”

Daichi blinked back at him and then scoffed. “Eggs good.”

Kuroo laughed loudly, even leaning his head against Daichi’s arm to keep from falling over. “Wow, I am _never_ going to get tired of you. Let’s get that fire kicking again. Here, I can take those,” he offered, scooping the eggs out of Daichi’s hands and carefully making his way back down the hill. “By the way, some big ass crow was yelling at me a bit ago, do you know him?”

To his astonishment, Daichi stiffened. “Crow?”

“Yeah. Seemed smart too.”

Daichi stared at him for a long moment before shifting his hands to transfer all the eggs to one hand. With the other, he reached out to stroke his fingers against the back of Kuroo’s head. It was incredible that his touch could be so gentle when he was made of rocks and boulders.

“Kuroo okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine… why?”

Daichi only sighed in relief and didn’t answer, leading the way back to their campsite. While Kuroo planted himself back on his moss pile and guarded the eggs, he watched as Daichi blustered around the area, making a fire and finding a thin, flat rock to place over the top of it. Kuroo pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. If the guy hadn’t been made up of a bunch of rocks, he would have been the spitting image of a finicky housewife preparing for company. 

A creature of supernatural origin he may have been, but Daichi could definitely cook. He seemed every bit of a professional as he tended the eggs on his makeshift stovetop and Kuroo couldn’t resist pulling out his camera and snapping a picture of him. When Daichi glanced up at him, Kuroo gasped, realizing what he had done.

“Sorry, I’ll delete it. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why dellleeet?”

“Well, because you’re a secret, aren’t you? The townspeople don’t like talking about you.” Kuroo was surprised when Daichi flinched at that, obviously hurt by what he had said. “Oh, I didn’t mean it like that! They’re protective of you is what I meant. They care about you.”

Daichi hummed and shrugged it off, but Kuroo could tell that his mood was severely dampened. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what the relationship between Daichi and the townspeople was. They feared him but cared about him, but not enough to seek him out. Kuroo was certain that no one else had dared to climb that mountain in ten years, at least knowing what to expect once they did. 

Soon the eggs were fully cooked and Daichi carefully set the rock in front of Kuroo. He shuffled back and waited, watching Kuroo expectantly. 

“These are all for me?”

Daichi nodded.

“But I thought you liked eggs. I don’t mind sharing them.”

Daichi shook his head. “I like eggs… don’t _need_ eggs.”

“Oh, I see. Well, then, thanks for the food.” Without any utensils to use, Kuroo managed to pick bits of scrambled egg of the rock and toss it into his mouth. For being wild eggs cooked on a rock, they were delicious, and he hummed his appreciation for him. Daichi’s chest puffed out with pride and Kuroo snickered to himself. “Your talking is getting better by the way. Has it been so long since you’ve spoken? Or maybe you’ve never talked with anyone?”

Again, Daichi’s mood seemed to descend as his massive shoulders dropped. “Long… time.”

_ Shit… what an encouragement you are, Tetsurou. _

“I have an idea!” he announced suddenly, startling Daichi out of his solemn reverie. “You can show me more of the mountain, and maybe we can play a little bit, skip rocks in a river or something. Oh, maybe not rocks…”

Daichi laughed deeply and Kuroo swore he could see his eyes roll. “Skip rocks fun.”

“Excellent! Mm, these are so yummy, I can’t believe you can cook.”

Kuroo spent most of the morning lavishing Daichi in compliments until the other bellowed at him to stop. If the guy had actually been human, Kuroo had no doubt that his face would be flushed bright red. He was slightly thankful that he wasn’t human, however. He had the suspicion that if Daichi were human, he would be completely weak for him. 

The rest of the day was spent exploring the mountain with Daichi showing him secret paths to hidden areas with beautiful surprises, such as a lovely cluster of flowers or a slumbering doe and her newly born faun. Daichi allowed him to take pictures of all of it, always bashfully proud whenever Kuroo geeked out over something. He was beginning to open up more to Kuroo as well, pointing out his favorite flowers or little animals that he’d made friends with. One thing he never mentioned, however, was the crow Kuroo had met. 

It was getting toward evening when they settled back in the glen which Kuroo came to understand was Daichi’s home. Or at least where he spent most of his time alone. Kuroo could hardly blame him; with as beautiful as the entire mountain was, the glen was something special, the epitome of serenity.

Kuroo still had some food left from the day before in his bag, so he pulled out whatever he had and laid it out for him and Daichi to pick on. He laughed mischievously when Daichi struggled to get some wrappers open, but his own immaturity seemed to bring out Daichi’s as he threw the protein bar, smacking Kuroo in the face.

“Hey! Fine, I’ll help you out, although I’m not sure you deserve it.”

He peeled the wrapper off and held it out for Daichi who was already bouncing again with anticipation. It melted any indignance Kuroo still had about getting hit in the face, but with it came a touch of regret. He hated it so much that Daichi was living alone on the mountain and was never treated to anything. It made him want to spoil him more and more, but he wondered if that was wise considering his days there were numbered. He was already fast approaching his deadline and would soon have to go back to Tokyo.

Kuroo gasped as his phone buzzed in his pocket, that particular ring set for a video call. He pulled it out and smiled when he saw Kenma’s name flashing on the screen.

“It’s my best friend. Is it okay if I answer?”

Daichi nodded and gestured for him to go ahead before going back to devouring the protein bar. Kuroo smiled and accepted quickly accepted the call. 

“Kenma!” he shouted just as his face appeared on the screen. 

Kenma scrunched up his nose. “You don’t have to yell. I can hear you just fine, though the video seems a little glitchy.”

“I’m on the mountain. I’m lucky I can get any signal at all. What’s up?”

“Nothing much here. I’m glad to see you’re alive.”

“Aww, are you worried about me?”

Kenma leveled a hard look at him that sent a shiver down his spine. “Kuro, do you have any idea how many texts you sent to me this week saying you were about to do something stupid and that you might die?”

“Oh yeah… sorry. But I’m alive and very happy!”

“Good, did you find what you were looking for?”

“To be honest, I had no idea what I was looking for when I got here.”

“No shit.”

“Hey! But I found something amazing! Do you want to see?”

Kenma shrugged. “Sure.”

“Uh, hold on a sec.” Kuroo lowered the phone and whispered, “Daichi, is it okay if I show you to Kenma? He’s cool.” 

Daichi hummed and shuffled a bit closer.

“Okay, Kenma, you ready? Are you playing a game?!”

“No,” he said, throwing his controller over his shoulder.

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Alright, so this is who I’ve been trying to observe the past few days. It might be a little crazy at first, so don’t freak out.”

“Why would I freak out? I’m not even there.”

“Whatever, here he is.” Kuroo scooted closer to Daichi and adjusted the phone to make sure the camera picked him up as well. He chuckled as Kenma peered closer, his irritation slowly morphing into shock.

“Did you make that?”

“How could I make a person out of rocks?! I’m not a wizard, you know.”

“Does it move?”

“Of course, it moves. Daichi, say hello to Kenma.”

“Hellloooo.”

“Holy fuck.”

“Kenma, language!”

“Fuck okay,” Daichi assured him, and Kuroo turned to gawk at him.

“Excuse me? What happened to my cute, innocent rock guardian? I cannot believe you just said fuck.”

“Kuro?”

“Yeah?”

Only Kenma’s eyes and the top of his nose was visible as he stared at his phone screen. Kuroo smirked, knowing that specific expression of his whenever he was fascinated by something. 

“It’s hard to see him properly, can you move back a bit so I can see him completely? Is he really just made up of rocks? How can he move? Are they attached in some way? He can talk and think too, that’s really interesting. Do you know how he came to be?”

“Whoa, slow down!” Kuroo laughed as he stood up and moved further back to focus the phone camera completely on Daichi, who gave a timid wave once he had. “Shit, he’s cute, isn’t he?”

Daichi frowned. “Kuroo stooopid.”

Kuroo frowned as Kenma sputtered through the speaker. “Yeah, he’s cute and extremely intelligent.”

“Shut up. Anyway, he was created by the mountain god who has a shrine somewhere around here. His purpose is to keep people off the mountain which is why I kept trying to sneak on since he kept throwing me off.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t give up.”

“Why would I? Who cares about the mountain when I can check _him_ out?”

“Don’t say it like that, you’re embarrassing him.”

Kuroo glanced up and saw Daichi with his arms around his legs and his head practically buried between his knees. “Aw, Daichi, I’m sorry. He’s so sensitive,” he whispered into the phone, but Daichi obviously heard when he glanced up and glared at him.

“So, he was created by a god. That’s fascinating, not many are so active nowadays.”

“You believe it?”

“Of course. You should try to pay respect to him if you can, especially since Daichi wasn’t supposed to let you on. You might get him in trouble.”

Kuroo’s face fell. He hadn’t even considered that aspect of things and suddenly he felt like an inconsiderate fool.

“Daichi, are you going to get in trouble?”

He hummed and spent a long minute thinking about it before answering. “Maybe.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Stay… with...me.”

“He’s going to keep you there?” Kenma asked, his tone more curious than worried.

“Nah, he just doesn’t want me to wander around the mountain without him.”

“Ah, that makes sense. You should find out what happened ten years ago. I bet that’s what it has to do with. Oh…”

“ _Oh_ what?”

“He doesn’t like that idea.”

Kuroo glanced back at Daichi, his head shaking back and forth. “What’s wrong? Are you hiding something from me?”

Daichi opened his mouth and closed it. His fingers came up and scratched the top of his head, sending bits of dust and rubble tumbling down his face. Kuroo and Kenma were patient as he tried formulating the words, and Kuroo wondered if he knew what he wanted to say but just couldn’t translate it.

“Not… safe.”

“Not safe for who, Daichi-san?” Kenma asked. “For Kuroo, you, the townspeople…”

“Kuroo. Kuroo too nosy. Kuroo not safe.”

Despite the ominous warning, Kenma snickered through the speaker. “Wow, he’s got you pegged already. Listen, if the giant rock monster that was trying to kill you the past few days tells you that investigating further is dangerous, maybe you should actually listen to him.”

“How can I possibly stop? I want to know what’s going on and how he came to be like this. I want to know why the people in the town love him and protect him when nobody even bothers to come up and talk to him.”

Kuroo startled when Daichi jumped to his feet with impressive agility and stomped toward him. He nearly dropped his phone when Daichi grasped his arms, the touch urgent yet still amazingly gentle.

“Kuroo no! Don’t ask. Stay safe.”

Kuroo was stunned for a moment. Daichi’s face was wracked with worry; he genuinely didn’t want him to get hurt. The seconds ticked by and the gears in Kuroo’s mind shifted with each one. The entire time he believed that Daichi was guarding the mountain to protect it and perhaps he really was. But more than anything, there was something there that he was protecting everyone else from. He had thrown many people off and some had sustained injuries from it. What could possibly happen that would be harsher than that? It turned Kuroo’s skin to ice to think about what would frighten Daichi to that extent but at the same time, his inquisitive nature began itching at him again.

“Kuro? I think—” Kenma’s voice cut out, coming back in glitches. 

Kuroo tore his eyes from Daichi’s and turned his phone up to see that a red battery was flashing across the screen.

“Shit, it’s dying. Kenma, I’ll call you back!”

There was a bit more garble but finally a quick, “Ok,” came back through from Kenma and the call promptly ended. 

Kuroo closed his screen and slid the phone back in his pocket. Daichi’s hands had slid up to his shoulders but they still grasped him, waiting for a promise that Kuroo wasn’t sure he could give. 

“Hey,” he said soothingly, reaching up to pat Daichi’s massive chest. “Listen, I have to start back for the town. My phone’s dead and I need to get more food, but I promise I’ll be back in the morning, okay? Do you have any requests for goodies?”

“Kuroo stay? Daichi feed Kuroo.”

His heart sank straight down to his feet. He had no idea why he cared so much. A week ago, he didn’t even know Daichi existed and now it a struggle to leave his side. 

_ It’s just because you’re a nice guy _ , Kuroo thought, blaming his entire reluctance to leave Daichi on the depth of his compassion. 

“You’re so sweet, Daichi, you’ve already fed me a lot! But I need to make sure Harada-san doesn’t dump my stuff because she thinks I’m dead. Besides, I can bring back some more rice balls and meat buns.”

Daichi finally released Kuroo’s shoulders with a resigned sigh. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Kuroo chuckled, giving his arm a pat. “I’ll start packing up.” 

Packing up didn’t entail much since there wasn’t much he brought besides food, and that was almost completely gone. Even then, Kuroo emptied his bag of every treat and set them on Daichi’s makeshift table. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Daichi waiting patiently for him, staring down at his fingers as he fiddled with them.

_ It’s just one night _ , Kuroo thought, already making a list in his mind of things to bring back. His sleeping bag would be a good idea and his solar charger. It was stupid of him not to bring that in the first place. Now that Daichi wasn’t throwing him off the mountain, his laptop would be useful in taking notes. He might as well be doing actual work while hanging out with Daichi. 

“Well, big guy, I guess I’ll see you in the morning!” he said, swinging his backpack on. 

Daichi cocked his head. “I go too.”

“To the town?!”

“No. To edge.”

“Oh, you’re going to walk me down?”

Daichi nodded and gestured for Kuroo to follow. It didn’t take him long to be grateful for Daichi’s assistance as the sun descended on the other side of the mountain. Darkness was falling quickly and several times Kuroo nearly tripped, unable to perceive the changes in the ground in front of him. 

After catching him several times, Daichi paused in front of him and offered his hand. At first, Kuroo stared at it and started to giggle. Apparently, Daichi was in no mood for it and huffed impatiently.

“Hand… or carry.”

“Oh, I’ll take the hand, thanks.”

He still snickered as he slipped his hand into Daichi’s, taking a moment to appreciate how tiny it looked in comparison. Daichi closed his fingers around it and gently ushered him down the hill. Kuroo had to admit that it was helpful having the extra stability; it would take a lot to knock Daichi off his feet.

Even after they made it to the bottom of the steep hill, Daichi didn’t release his hand and Kuroo wasn’t in any hurry to let it go either. It was strange that he felt comfortable with it but perhaps that was because they were alone. Even when he dated someone, he never felt like holding their hand. Having his hand held by Daichi felt different; it was sweet.

“Oh,” Daichi said suddenly, pausing in front of a wide creek. 

Kuroo peered over the edge and shrugged. “That’s not too bad, I don’t mind getting wet.”

“Too cold.”

“Do you know a different way theEEEEN?” Kuroo yelped as Daichi turned swiftly and scooped him up in his arms. Daichi chuckled as Kuroo wiggled around but he kept a firm hold on him as he plunged his foot into the chilly water. A few drops sprayed Kuroo’s arms and he shivered; Daichi wasn’t kidding when he said it was cold. He reached up and wrapped his arms over Daichi’s shoulders, trying to keep himself as far from the water as possible. Something about it made Daichi chuckle even more. 

“Cat.”

Kuroo glanced up at him. “Cat?”

“You cat. Not like water.”

“Pfft, I’ll have you know that I love water. Warm water, like the ocean in the summertime or a lovely hot spring. I’m not one of those crazies that enjoy a plunge in ice water. Ugh.”

“Kuroo baby.”

“I’m not a baby! You’re an ass.”

“Baby Kurooo,” Daichi cooed, swinging Kuroo slightly in his arms. 

“Put me down, you monster!”

“Nope.”

In fact, Daichi refused to put Kuroo down until they had reached the very bottom of the mountain next to the path that led back to town. As he set Kuroo back down on his feet, he seemed pleased about being able to tease Kuroo so much. If it hadn’t been so cute, Kuroo would have felt more indignant about it.

_ I guess I deserve it. _

“Good night, Daichi,” he said gently, the ache in his chest reemerging.

Daichi’s hand scraped the back of his head. “Come back?”

“Oh yeah! I’ll be back in the morning, I promise!”

Despite that, Daichi still seemed worried. Kuroo stepped forward and grasped Daichi’s arms, gazing up at him until he knew he had his full attention.

“Hey, it’s only one night. I’ll bring more stuff so I can spend more nights up here with you, okay?”

That seemed to satisfy Daichi a little more as he nodded. “Okay.”

Kuroo beamed and stepped back, letting his hands trail down Daichi’s arms until they, at last, slid off his fingers. “Have a good night.”

“You too. Be safe.”

As his face began to warm, Kuroo quickly turned around and started down the path, waving his hand over his shoulder.  _Why does this feel like the end of a date?_

The path began to curve through the trees, and he stole one more glance behind him. Daichi was still there, watching him with a melancholy expression. It took every ounce of willpower to turn back around and walk out of sight. 

Kuroo thought that finally interacting with Daichi would put him in the best mood and while they were together, he was. He hadn’t planned on being so sad to leave him and thoughts of his inevitable return to Tokyo were starting to gnaw at the back of his mind. His intentions for being there were constantly in flux, first starting with the mystery of the town and mountain and then once he arrived, everything became about Daichi. He knew he still needed to come up with _something_ for the journal, but his priorities were beginning to shift again. He needed to be sure that when he left, he wouldn’t be leaving Daichi alone. Somehow, he needed to bridge the gap between him and the townsfolk. 

The town seemed exactly the same as it had been the day before. The old men sitting out waved to him as he passed by, surprised by his appearance and yet none of them exchanged any money. As he wandered past Ukai’s shop, he spied him from the door and decided to poke his head inside.

“Hey! I’ll be back in the morning for more treats. Especially meat buns and rice balls if you have them.”

Ukai stared back at him from over his newspaper, his cigarette barely hanging onto his lips. “You mean it worked?”

“Yup! He gobbled them up.”

A smile slowly crept up Ukai’s face as he shook his head. He plucked the cigarette from his mouth and released a puff of smoke with a sigh.

“That’s incredible… thank you, Kuroo-kun.”

“For what?” 

“For trying.” He shifted on his stool before Kuroo could respond, gazing back at his newspaper. Before Kuroo slipped away, he called out, “I’ll have the food ready for you in the morning. Don’t forget to stop by.”

“Will do. Night!”

When he finally wandered into the inn, Harada seemed overwhelmed with relief. “Thank goodness you’re alright! I thought you had finally died this time. Luckily, your friend called to let us know you were okay.”

“Friend?” 

“Yes, Kozume-kun. He wanted you to call him back once your phone was charged.”

“Gotcha. Thanks, Harada-san!”

“Hold on, you!” she scolded as he tried sneaking by to rush off to his room. “I want to know what you were up to! Why are you so dirty? Are you hungry?”

“Uh, a little hungry.”

“Then go get cleaned up and come back here. I’ll fix up a meal for you here in the dining room. _Then_ I want to know all about it.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kuroo chuckled, giving her a wink before escaping to his room. He sighed once inside, shrugging off his pack to stretch toward the ceiling. His muscles were sore from hiking and playing with Daichi, but he had a lot of fun doing it. Glancing in the mirror, however, he grimaced at the dirt smudged on his face and the leaf stuck in his hair. 

Before he did anything, he plugged in his phone to let it charge back up. It was a relief that the inn had a bathroom in each room rather than just a communal bath. As lovely as those were, he didn’t want to expose himself in the state he was in. He peeled off his clothes, trying to keep them in a pile as more dirt fell off of them. 

He showered quickly even though he was enjoying the refreshing spray of scalding hot water. His stomach had started growling from the moment Harada had told him she’d make him a meal, and he was looking forward to having it. He just wished Daichi could be there, eat a good wholesome meal and sleep on a futon next to him. 

“Perfect timing!” Harada said as he wandered into the dining room, cleaned up and dressed in lounge clothes. 

“Oh my god, that smells heavenly, Harada-san,” he purred, falling into one of the seats in the dining room as she placed a giant bowl in front of him. “Is that curry?”

“Yup. Help yourself.”

“Thanks for the food,” he said quickly and dove into it. He hummed with delight as the spices tickled his tongue and the heat warmed his body up from the inside out. “So good.”

“I’m glad you like it,” she laughed and sat down across from him. For a while they sat in silence, Kuroo devouring his meal as Harada watched the TV that was on in the corner, but he felt her eyes on him occasionally, looking him over. It wasn’t until he was mostly finished that she finally leaned forward.

“You’re really okay, Kuroo-kun? You don’t need to go to the hospital or anything?”

“Nope. I’m fine.” He grinned as he took a few more bites, taking his time chewing them as she stewed from the lack of information.

“Come on! Tell me what happened.”

Kuroo laughed. “You sound like a little kid! Tell me another story, Kuroo-san! Ouch!” he yelped as her fist came down on his head. “Alright fine. Yesterday morning, I got the idea that maybe I could bribe the guardian with food. I knew it was a long shot since the guy is made of rocks, but it ended up being a success and he gobbled up everything I gave him.”

“Was he—” Harada-san began, pinching her lips shut as she held back the rest.

“Was he what?”

“You don’t think he was going hungry, do you?”

“Oh no. I’m not sure he _needs_ to eat, but he does eat if that makes sense. He even made some food for me and it turned out pretty good.”

“He fed you?!”

“Yeah. We’re buddies now.”

Harada leaned back in her seat, shaking her head as she marveled at him. “That’s incredible. I never would have thought… What was he like?”

“He’s amazing! Really sweet once he stops trying to throw you off the mountain. He got so excited over the food, he was bouncing up and down. He showed me around a bit and when we settled down in his home last night, he made me a bed of moss. It was surprisingly comfortable! He’s really fun to tease too. He gets all huffy, but he teases me back which is adorable. Harada-san, are you okay?”

“Yes,” she said quickly, wiping a few tears from her eyes and forcing a smile on her lips. “I’m fine, it’s just so incredible. When you first arrived, I never would have dreamed this would happen. I thought for sure he’d break your legs and you’d go back to Tokyo as a failure.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“But then you were so tenacious I thought maybe you’d actually get killed and yet here you are. Becoming friends with the guardian. Kuroo-kun, what do you plan on doing now?”

“I’m going to call my friend back first and then try to get a good night's rest. Tomorrow morning I’ll pack as much food and provisions as possible, so there might be a few days you don’t see me again.”

“You think with food, he’ll let you come back?”

“Let me come back? Harada-san, he was just as sad as I was that I had to leave. Poor guy is lonely, I can tell.”

“I thought so,” she whispered, so quietly Kuroo wasn’t sure he heard her right. Her eyes were glassing again with fresh tears and she took a deep, steadying breath. “Make sure you see me before you leave. I’ll whip up something for you to bring him.”

“Oh, thanks. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

Harada stared at him for a moment, perplexed. Finally, she nodded and stood up from the table, grabbing Kuroo’s empty bowl. 

“Good night, Kuroo-kun. Get your rest.”

When he returned to his room, he found his phone was charged up enough to give Kenma a call. It was getting late, but that meant nothing to his friend. He regularly stayed up all night playing video games and spending the morning catching up on his sleep. He was lucky the magazine didn’t have set hours for work.

Kenma caught him up on all the gossip from work and the article he was currently working on. Now that Daichi was out of earshot, Kenma also grilled him about everything to do with him as well. It made Kuroo uncomfortable, talking about him as if he was some creature in the wild he’d just discovered but he knew where Kenma was coming from as well. Just two days ago he was approaching Daichi like a science experiment, something he felt a little guilty about now that he’d gotten to know him.

“Kuro, what are you going to do now?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that? I’m going to go back up in the morning with my stuff, some extra food, and even my laptop to hang out with Daichi more and get some work done. I’ll be up there for a few days, but I’ll bring my solar charger this time. You should be able to call me if you need to.”

Kenma sighed. “You’re already attached to him. You know that, right?”

“Yeah… I know.”

“We’re not even sure what he is. He’s a supernatural entity created by a god to keep people off the mountain. Are you sure you should be getting so friendly with him?”

“Honestly, I didn’t mean to. It just happened naturally.”

“And you’re not worried about that?”

“Not for my sake if that’s what you’re asking. I’m worried about him, Kenma. I can feel how lonely he is and it breaks my heart. He told me not to investigate about ten years ago, but it’s all connected and if I can find out more, it’s possible I can coax the townspeople into visiting him. I’d feel better leaving the town if I knew he wasn’t going to be alone.”

“That’s good because time’s running out.”

Kuroo winced. “I know.”

“Listen, I’ll try to look up some stuff on my own here to see if I can find anything out.”

“I struggled to find anything myself before I even left.”

“You’re not me.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and was thankful he wasn’t video chatting this time. “Alright, thanks. I hope you find something.”

“You too. Stay safe and… have fun with Daichi,” he added, the smile evident in his voice.

“Ha! I will.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Kuroo rose early to make sure he was packing all his essentials for camping. He picked up an empty duffel to bring along as well, leaving it just for food items he was going to pick up at Ukai’s. Just as he promised, he stopped by the front desk and called out for Harada before leaving.

“Just a minute!” she shouted from the kitchen. “It’s almost ready, Kuroo-kun. Help yourself to some coffee!”

“Mmm, don’t mind if I do,” he said, plucking up one of her to-go cups rather than one of the clean mugs on display. Harada seemed to be preparing a lot if the cacophonous tinkering was any indication and Kuroo couldn’t help but wonder what on earth she was making. It was just more evidence that people cared about Daichi, even if they didn’t speak to him. 

“Here it is!” she announced, bringing out huge containers.

“What’s that?”

“Two large helpings of shoyu ramen.”

“Oh wow… that might be kind of messy, won’t it?”

“He can pour the bowl right into his mouth for all I care. I know he’ll love it, so that’s all that matters. Just make sure you don’t slack off getting up there and let it get too cold.”

“I won’t. Just stopping off at Ukai’s to pick up more provisions and then I’ll head on up.”

“Good. You’re doing a good thing, Kuroo-kun.”

“Now I’m doing a good thing?” he chuckled as he packed up the containers. “Before you were trying your hardest to keep me from going up there.”

“That was before you befriended him, when we thought he would kill you. I— we… none of us would have ever believed it was possible. Just try and stay near the guardian and don’t wander.”

“Or else what?”

She stiffened at the question but Kuroo stared hard at her, daring her to tell him the truth. But Harada was stubborn too and she shook her head.

“Just do it, Kuroo-kun. For your own good.”

“Everyone told me not to go on the mountain and that ended up just fine.”

“This is different,” she said, her tone having that grandmotherly finality to it. She sniffed and wiped the counter down with a cloth. “Now go on, before it gets cold.”

“Alright, but I _will_ find out sooner or later, Harada-san. See you in a few days.”

“That’s what I’m worried about,” she murmured at his back, the soft words sending a shiver down Kuroo’s spine.

He shook off the ominous feeling and instead focused on his grocery list. Mentally he recited the items he knew he wanted to grab so he could slip through the store quickly, but when he stepped into the shop, Ukai gestured for him to wait. Kuroo cocked his head as he watched Ukai bend down below the counter. When he emerged, Kuroo’s jaw dropped.

“What’s all that?!” he asked as Ukai set the heavy duffel bag on the counter.

“It’s healthy and good food that you guys can eat. Just take it.”

“How much is—”

“No, no, it’s on the house. Consider it a gift for you both.”

“Thanks, but why?”

Ukai frowned down at the bag, his hands twisting over the strap. “Because it’s all I can do. Here,” he said with a deep breath, holding it out for Kuroo. As expected, it was extremely heavy, stuffed to maximum capacity.

“Thanks, Ukai-san. I’ll try to stop by in a few days.”

“Good… Be safe, Kuroo-kun.”

“I will,” he promised, heaving the strap over his shoulder. 

On his way out of town, Kuroo tried his best to hurry but found himself stopped every so often to accept little gifts to take to the guardian. Most of the items were food or treats, but others were books or cards that he could use to amuse himself. To Kuroo, it was baffling. With him as a connection to the guardian, it was as if the people of the town couldn’t resist reaching through him to give him what love they could. 

He was more determined than ever to convince them to see Daichi themselves before he left. Perhaps he’d take a day when he came back just to spend in the town, talking to people. Everyone seemed to care about him, but there were some who were more concerned about Daichi’s welfare than everyone else. If he could convince anyone to trespass on the mountain just to see Daichi, he was certain he could reach Ukai at the very least.

He took the forest path since the incline of the path was more gradual. With his arms full and bags strung over his body, he felt like a pack mule and wasn’t sure how far he could take it all. As he neared the base of the mountain, however, he was relieved to find Daichi there waiting for him, leaning against a large tree.

“Hey! Help me out with this stuff, will you?”

Daichi blinked at him as he stood up, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find words.

Kuroo chuckled. “The whole town knew I was coming back, so most of this is for you.”

“For me?”

“Yeah! Here, can you take this one?”

Kuroo sighed as Daichi began taking some of the bags, but when he didn’t stop, Kuroo scrambled to keep ahold of some.

“You don’t have to take all of it! I can handle some.”

Daichi scoffed and gave him a look that was oozing with sympathy. “Kuroo… puny.”

“What?! I’m not puny! You’re just a giant!”

Daichi chuckled and started up the hill, mumbling, “Puny,” under his breath with more quiet laughter. 

Kuroo’s cheeks were hot as he followed behind, but his pout was quickly replaced with a smile. He loved it that Daichi had a sense of humor, a teasing one especially. His favorite friendships were always the ones that went back and forth with a bit of a challenge. It was a dynamic he enjoyed in romantic relationships as well, but that sort of thing was difficult to find. To think that he’d find it in a creature made out of rocks that lived on a mountain in the countryside of Japan. Unfortunately, it was just one more thing he was going to miss when he went back home.

Daichi led them straight back to his home so they could get settled and have some good food. Before he did anything, Kuroo took the bag with Harada’s ramen in it and opened it up for Daichi. His breath hitched hard as he stared into the container. For a moment, Kuroo wondered if he was upset, but slowly Daichi reached out and took it from him. His eyes shut as he inhaled the steam still coming off it and released his breath slowly. 

“I, uh, don’t suppose you want chopsticks?”

“No... they break.”

Daichi glanced up at him uncertainly and Kuroo waved him on. “Go ahead and eat as you like. You won’t offend me. Harada-san made that specially for you and she wanted you to eat it while it was still hot.”

Daichi hunched his shoulders bashfully and then reached into the bowl. Plucking out some noodles, he tipped his head back and funneled them into his open jaws. Kuroo tried hard not to watch him as he settled in with his own meal, but he couldn’t help stealing glances at him. Daichi did his best to slurp the noodles up as he hummed with delight. He even began humming as he devoured the entire bowl, pouring the leftover broth into his mouth.

“Sounds like you enjoyed that,” Kuroo chuckled.

“Mmmmm… good.”

“I’m glad you liked it. It is delicious although it’s strange having ramen first thing in the morning.”

“Ramen good all day.”

“Pfft. Well there’s plenty more food for you if you’d like.”

Daichi looked at the open bags scattered around them and then shook his head. “Save for later.”

“That’s very mature of you.”

Daichi scoffed again and then went about organizing the food and gifts while Kuroo continued to eat. After a while, though, Daichi began hovering over Kuroo’s shoulder, eyeing up the remnants of _his_ ramen.

“Would you like to finish it?”

“No! Kuroo’s,” he said, turning his head away as if he couldn’t bear to look at it.

With a laugh, Kuroo held up the container for him. “Go ahead, I’m full.”

“Sure?”

“I’m sure. I wouldn’t want to waste any of it when Harada-san worked so hard on it.”

Daichi bashfully took the container and sat down next to him. This time Kuroo didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was staring but Daichi failed to notice anyways as he gobbled down the remnants. When he was finished, he set the container down in front of him and sighed.

“So good.”

Kuroo’s amused smile faded away with the reminder of how set apart Daichi had been all these years. At the moment, he didn’t seem sad about anything but Kuroo wondered what he was like the night before when he’d stayed at the inn. When Daichi looked down at him curiously, Kuroo forced a smile on his face and nudged him with his shoulder.

“Alright. What adventures do you have planned for us today?”

Kuroo hadn’t expected much when he’d decided to spend a few days camping with Daichi. In fact, he figured there would be a lot of time just lounging around, enjoying the serenity of nature. It wasn’t as if the mountain was as grand as other ones he’d been on. But over the next few days, Daichi kept him busy as they explored the beauty and complexities of that particular mountain. 

Daichi let him ride on his back as he climbed up the highest peaks, giving Kuroo the chance to view the most spectacular scenery. He also showed him a few of the mountain’s caves. They weren’t as extensive or impressive as the ones he’d explored in Mexico, but they were still interesting for Kuroo. With his flashlight, he looked over layers of different types of rock and pointed them out to Daichi, giving him little lessons on geology that he didn’t ask for. Regardless, Daichi was a great listener and paid attention to all of his lectures, occasionally slipping in a two-word comment or question.

They tried to consume all their fresher food the first and second day, but by the third, they were starting to get tired protein bars and packaged nuts. 

“Oh, oh!” Daichi said suddenly, getting excited.

“What is it?”

“Come!” he said to Kuroo, grabbing an empty duffel bag off the ground. Once he had the strap on his shoulder, he took Kuroo’s hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

Kuroo smiled as he went along with it. It didn’t make him uncomfortable at all. In fact, having Daichi close to him was something he was starting to look forward to. He had a lot to think about and work on over the next few days, but all thoughts of how much he was going to miss Daichi were pushed back in his mind. This wasn’t about him.

“Here!” Daichi announced proudly, bringing Kuroo to a large tree with plenty of low hanging branches.

“Apples! Wow, I didn’t expect that. Hmm, I don’t see any though.”

“High,” Daichi said, pointing up. As he turned to Kuroo, he rubbed the back of his head, seeming ashamed. “I ate low ones.”

Kuroo snickered and patted his arm. “That’s okay. I’m a great climber! Can you give me a leg up?”

“Care...ful.”

“I’m always careful.”

Daichi huffed but didn’t retort as he squatted down and held out his hands. As Kuroo held onto his back and slipped his foot into Daichi’s hold, he was slowly raised up into the upper branches.

“Whoa, that’s good. I can take it from here.”

He climbed onto a sturdy looking branch with plenty of apples hanging over it. Once he was settled, he inspected each apple and then plucked it from its stem. Daichi was hovering nearby and carefully took each apple from Kuroo as he handed them down. The skin of the apples was a beautiful blend of red and green and Kuroo couldn’t help taking a sneaky bite into one.

“Hey! You cheat.”

Kuroo laughed, trying hard not to choke as he chewed it up and swallowed. “It’s delicious! Here, have one now and we’ll take the rest back with us.”

He handed Daichi the biggest apple he could find and watched him munch on it happily. Kuroo sighed and leaned back on the branch, enjoying the pleasant shade. He took another bite, savoring the flavor and the juices flooding his mouth. There had been times over the past week and a half that he missed ready-cooked food from a restaurant, but it was hard to beat the natural flavors of the wild. Even the apples he’d pick up at the store had nothing on the ones picked from that tree.

When he was finished, he tossed the core on the ground for the birds to pick off and got back to work, picking the best apples he could find and handing them off to Daichi.

“Is that enough yet, or do we need more?”

“It’s good.”

“Great. I’ll start climbing dow—” Kuroo froze as he teetered on the branch, poised to make his way down. He hadn’t sensed it before but suddenly he found himself face to face with the large crow from before. It didn’t _caw_ at him. In fact, it hardly moved as it stared back at him from its beady eyes. The last time he’d seen the crow, Kuroo didn’t think much of it. But after seeing Daichi’s reaction to knowing that Kuroo had met him, his adrenaline was charging through his veins.

“Kuroo?”

“Coming!” he called down, keeping his eye on the crow. Gulping down his nerves, Kuroo leaned slightly closer to it. “Hi, um, was there something you wanted?” he whispered. 

The crow cocked its head and blinked. Kuroo could hear Daichi shuffling below and his loud gasp when he saw what he was looking at. 

“Kuroo? Come! Slow,” he called, the urgency in his voice influencing Kuroo’s limbs to finally move. 

Carefully, he slipped his legs off the branch and into Daichi’s awaiting arms. He released the tree completely when he felt Daichi’s sturdy hold on him and reached around to grip onto Daichi’s shoulders. The crow watched him the entire time, its stare unwavering. It unnerved Kuroo completely and he couldn’t wait to get out of its sight. As Daichi set him on the ground, he wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s back and pressed him close, protectively.

“Come on,” he said softly and led him away. 

Kuroo sighed as he tore his eyes from the crow and leaned against Daichi. It wasn’t the most comfortable embrace considering that his body was made up of rocks. But he felt completely safe and he felt his tension deteriorate as he sighed.

“You okay?” Daichi asked once they were further away from the tree. 

“Yeah, just a little shaken. That bird is creepy.”

Daichi hummed but didn’t say anything to either agree or disagree with Kuroo’s statement. 

“Daichi?”

“Yes?”

“Will you tell me what it is?”

“Crow.”

“It’s not just a crow and you know it.”

Daichi sighed and gave Kuroo’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Just a crow.”

“So, it’s safe to go near it?”

“No!” Daichi said quickly and groaned when he saw Kuroo smirking up at him. “Stay away from crow.”

“I’m so sick of secrets Daichi. You have to give me something.”

“Nope,” he chuckled, ruffling up Kuroo’s hair with his massive hand.

“Hey, don’t mess it up!” 

That made Daichi laugh harder and Kuroo didn’t need to ask why. Everyone always teased him about his relentless bedhead, but he didn’t think he’d ever be heckled by a rock monster about it. Luckily, they made it back to the glen safely and they settled down, picking apples out of the duffel Daichi had brought.

While their days were spent exploring and playing, Kuroo took some time in the evening to work. Daichi set up a warm campfire and tried to cook some dinner for them while Kuroo typed away on his laptop that had spent the day charging. He honestly had no idea what he was going to write about since his situation was so supernatural. Even with pictures and video, no one would really believe that a creature made up of rocks was guarding the mountain and loved to eat ramen and rice balls. 

Regardless, Kuroo was heavily documenting the experience, loading pictures from his phone with dates of when they were taken. He had already taken some notes from his first few days when he had been trying to sneak up the mountain and he couldn’t help laughing at them. It seemed so long ago that he had first seen Daichi and was terrified of him. 

Kuroo glanced up from his screen to see Daichi crouched over his rock cooktop, heating up one of the canned goods Ukai had packed for them. Kuroo smiled warmly at him, listening to Daichi’s humming and marveling at all his little mannerisms. His articles were well-known for his adventurous take on nature and his willingness to throw caution into the wind to make new discoveries. Even if it was hard to believe, he wondered if his readers would enjoy the true story, the mystery of the mountain guardian who stole Kuroo’s heart before he even realized it. He couldn’t imagine anyone not being enamored with him, perhaps it would work out after all.

“Kuroo… break?” 

Daichi’s voice startled him out of his reverie. He gazed up to see Daichi holding out a container of food and he had even opened a set of chopsticks for him. Kuroo beamed back at him and accepted it gratefully, the aromatic steam causing his stomach to growl.

“Wow, that’s great! You should open up a restaurant here on the mountain. Serve people delicious food of the wild or regular food cooked over a smoky fire. Mmm, good,” he purred after taking a bite.

Daichi chuckled. “Kuroo stupid.”

“Excuuuse me, but I am extremely intelligent. I’m a Doctor of Science, award-winning journalist, and professional adventurer. _Not_ stupid.”

Daichi shrugged and shuffled back to the fire, shaking the ground when he plopped in front of it. As usual, Kuroo stole glances at Daichi as he gobbled up his own food, the act no less fascinating to him than it was the first time he saw it. It was amazing, but he was desperate for any nugget of information that told him _how_ it was happening. He found himself constantly at war with wanting to know every aspect of how Daichi was created and holding back because of how it frightened Daichi to hear him ask.

Once Kuroo was done with his food, he set the container down and went back to work. He was sitting on his sleeping bag that he had laid out on top of the blanket of moss, but while it made a pleasantly cushioned surface for his posterior, it did nothing to help his back. He groaned as he reached back and tried to rub out the kinks.

Kuroo cocked his head when Daichi stood up from his spot in front of the fire and shuffled over to him. 

“Lean down,” he said, pushing gently against his back. 

Kuroo promptly obeyed although he had no idea what he was doing. Carefully, Daichi maneuvered behind him and sat down, spreading his legs out on either side of Kuroo. His hands covered Kuroo’s shoulders and he pulled him back until he was resting flat against Daichi’s body.

“Rest,” Daichi said, his deep voice vibrating against Kuroo’s back. 

With a sigh, Kuroo leaned completely against him, the new position making him far more comfortable than he had been. 

“Thanks, Daichi. That’s much better.” 

He settled his laptop back on his knees and plunged back into it. Every so often he’d glance up to see the sky growing darker, but he ignored it since he was on a roll. His writing flowed from one thing to the next, describing the environment and different sections of the mountain as well as what Daichi did on a daily basis. Of course, even that was a mystery since Kuroo himself was a variable in the equation. 

Kuroo winced and rubbed his sore eyes, growing bleary from the bright screen. It was difficult staying awake, his mind growing hazy as Daichi hummed a little tune. Deciding to take a short break, Kuroo yawned as he stretched out his legs, setting the laptop to the side. He leaned back against Daichi, pressing his ear against his chest and smiling at the vaguely familiar song.

He woke with a start when a couple of birds chattered noisily nearby. His body was warm and comfortable, cocooned in his sleeping bag like normal but Kuroo frowned down at it as he straightened up. He didn’t remember getting into it last night, but his memories were cloudy since he had been so sleepy.

_His work_

Kuroo swiveled around, his heart racing as he searched for his laptop. He spotted it nearby, closed and resting safely next to his bags. Kuroo groaned and dropped his face into his hands. There was no way he saved his work before the stupid thing died. There was only so much power in the battery and the only way to juice it back up was with his solar charger.

“Kuroo okay?” Daichi asked as he knelt in front of him.

“Yeah, sorry, I just forgot to save my work last night. Did you tuck me in? You’re sweet.”

Daichi glanced away, rubbing the back of his head. “Night cold,” he said with a shrug. Once he worked through his adorable bashfulness, Daichi turned back to Kuroo and pointed at the laptop. “Work safe.”

“Huh?”

Daichi frowned, his jaws tapping together as he tried forming the right words. “Daichi save work. Close lap...top.”

“You saved it for me? Really? Wow, you’re a lifesaver!”

Daichi snorted and shuffled back to his spot across the glen. He reached inside one of the bags and pulled out a protein bar, tossing it at Kuroo.

“Eat.”

“Yes, Mom.”

He snickered at Daichi’s glare and peeled off the wrapper. It wasn’t the most delicious breakfast ever, but it would satisfy him for the time being. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was probably time for him to revisit the town, at least to restock their food supply. When he did, he knew he would have to make some effort into talking to some of the people to try to influence them to visit Daichi after he left. 

Kuroo stopped chewing when his eyes fell on his laptop, a thought occurring to him that was so vital it felt like he had run straight into a brick wall. He glanced between it and Daichi until it looked like he was watching an intense tennis match. Even Daichi noticed his preoccupation and waved his hand in front of his face.

“Kuroo?”

“You saved my work!”

“Yes.”

“You _saved_.”

“ _Yes_.”

“How the hell do you know how to do that? You’re a giant rock guardian who lives on a mountain! You’ve only been in existence for ten years and then— Oh no…” He stared up at Daichi’s concerned face, the horrifying truth sinking into his skull. “You’re a human. You weren’t created by a mountain god to guard the mountain. You were a human who was _transformed_ into a rock guardian. God, I am so stupid. How am I just only figuring this out?”

Kuroo sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. Daichi said nothing, staring down at his fingers as he fiddled with them. Whatever sadness Kuroo felt for Daichi before, it was suddenly overwhelming to the point that he wanted to lay down and weep. 

“Daichi… how did this happen?” he asked, reaching out to stroke his hand against Daichi’s rough cheek. 

“No.”

“What?”

“Can’t… say.”

“No, that’s _enough_. I’m sick of secrets and you know I won’t rest until I know everything.”

“Kuroo _no_.”

“Kuroo yes!”

“Kuroo stupid!”

“Yes, I am definitely stupid but that doesn’t change the fact that I deserve to know the truth.”

Daichi huffed so hard that it blew Kuroo’s hair back from his forehead. He stomped to his feet and planted his fists against his hips, leaning over Kuroo with a fierce glare.

“Kuroo deserve _life_. Leave… it… be.”

He walked away without leaving Kuroo any time to retort, ending the argument. But Kuroo couldn’t stop his mind from working, wondering what could have possibly happened that would lead Daichi to this fate. What sort of person was he before?

His thoughts led him back to the town and hundreds of clues suddenly flew together. Their concern and protectiveness over him, and yet an underlying fear that kept them from interacting with him. He recalled their greatest concern was that Daichi would kill someone and people would hunt him down. If Daichi used to be a human, raised in the town, he could see why that thought was so terrifying for them. He looked and acted like a monster at times, but he was still their Daichi. 

But how did he get like that? Did he piss off the mountain god? It was hard to imagine a sweetheart like him being naughty. Was it permanent?

Kuroo blinked and looked up at the sky. It was gloomy, dark gray clouds blocking most of the sunlight from pouring down on the mountain. He sighed and looked back at his laptop. He needed to go back to town and charge it and his phone back up, but more than ever, he was reluctant to leave Daichi’s side.

“Kuroo,” Daichi said, kneeling next to him. 

Kuroo smirked, seeing the apprehension in his movements. “Hey,” he replied softly, reaching out to pat his arm. “I’m okay, just thinking. I don’t want to, but I think I need to go back to town today.”

“Oh.” 

Daichi’s entire body sagged and Kuroo couldn’t stand it any longer. He peeled back the sleeping bag he was still snuggled in and stood up, throwing his body over Daichi’s and hugging him tight. Daichi stiffened in shock, but a moment later he sighed and wrapped his arms around Kuroo. It felt odd, embracing a big pile of rocks and having it hug him back, but underneath that cold, rough exterior, Kuroo knew that there was a human inside. A warm person who was honest, loyal, and so easy to tease. Kuroo wished he could crack the rocks open somehow and let him out, but there was still so much he didn’t know. 

“Listen,” he said, pulling back enough to look into Daichi’s dark, glassy eyes. “I won’t be in town long, but I’ll come back as soon as I can. I don’t have many days left before I have to return to Tokyo, and I want to spend as much time as I can with you. Okay?”

The thought didn’t seem to cheer Daichi up any more, but he still nodded. “Okay.”

Kuroo gave him a sad smile and couldn’t resist stroking his head. It was then that he noticed his bare skin was covered with dirt and he grimaced, looking over the rest of his body as well.

“Ugh, I’m a mess, aren’t I? I guess that’s what I get for camping for a few days without any way to wipe myself off.”

Daichi cocked his head as he looked him over with a deep chuckle. “Kuroo dirrrty.”

“Thanks, buddy.”

“Kuroo get clean?”

“I’d like to but there’s no way I’m jumping in that cold river.”

“Come,” he said, standing up and taking Kuroo by the hand. Without asking, he picked up Kuroo’s duffel bag of clothes and slipped the strap over his shoulder. Kuroo chuckled but didn’t say anything as he walked by Daichi’s side, struggling to keep up with his long strides. They had already traveled all over the mountain but somehow Daichi was taking him on an overgrown path he had never noticed before. 

The air seemed thicker as they forced their way under the low-lying branches and over brush. The area was wilder than the rest of the mountain and yet quieter. He glanced up at Daichi to see him cautiously looking around him, but he seemed determined to keep going. 

Kuroo spent most of the trip gazing around, feeling a lot like Alice traipsing around Wonderland with how magical the whole area felt. There were more flowers blooming in this area even though it was already autumn, and the trees were taller and thicker than anywhere else. They didn’t stop at all, which was unusual for Daichi who always wanted to show Kuroo little things along the way. But as he was inspecting the forest for himself, Kuroo paused when he caught sight of a steep hill off to the left. 

It wasn’t a typical hill, made up of a mixture of dirt, rocks, moss, and roots. Well, most of it was made up of those things, but there was a distinct path that led up it made entirely of roughly carved stones. It was a little overgrown but there was little doubt that it was made by men, a staircase that led to something higher and unseen.

“Kuroo,” Daichi said, tugging on his hand.

“What’s up there?”

“Kuroo _no_.”

“But—”

Daichi huffed and scooped Kuroo up, swinging him over his shoulder. “No!” 

Despite his displeasure at being manhandled and denied, Kuroo laughed and squirmed in Daichi’s hold.

“Come on!”

“Kuroo clean. Then Kuroo go.”

“Getting rid of me now?”

“Kuroo’s own good.”

Kuroo huffed and propped his chin on his palm as he watched the strange staircase fade from sight. The truth was, he didn’t need Daichi to tell him what was up there. He knew instinctively that the mountain god’s shrine was up at the top. It was the only explanation and why Daichi _really_ didn’t want him to go there.

To his amusement, Daichi didn’t set him down until they reached a rocky clearing. The air was humid and misty for some reason and when Kuroo was finally able to turn around, he gasped at the large pool in front of him.

“A hot spring?”

Daichi hummed. “Hot water.”

“That’s amazing! It’s okay for me to get in?”

“Duh.”

Kuroo cackled at his response and playfully pushed him away. “I know, why else would you bring me this far? Wow, it looks great.” He knelt beside the edge of the steaming pool and swished his hand in it. “Woo! That’s hot but not unbearable.”

Jumping back up to his feet, Kuroo immediately pulled his shirt over his head. Once it was off, he shook it, releasing some dirt and twigs from the material. He shivered as the cold air blew over his bare skin and he quickly shoved off the rest of his clothes. Grimacing, he stepped into the water and released a high-pitched squeal from the intense temperature. 

He heard Daichi laughing to himself and glanced over his shoulder to snap at him. When he saw only Daichi’s massive back, he realized that he was giving Kuroo privacy. Snickering, Kuroo eased himself further into the water until he was submerged up to his waist and then turned back to face Daichi.

“What the hell are you doing? Are you being shy?”

Daichi peeked back him over his shoulder and immediately looked away. “Not shy.”

“Uh-huh. Why won’t you look at me then? You were a man, too, right? Wait, you weren’t a woman, were you?”

Daichi grunted. “Man.”

“Then I’m sure you’ve seen plenty of naked men before. What’s the big deal?”

“No deal. Just… get clean.”

Kuroo laughed but was happy to obey as he sank deeper into the water. It felt heavenly against his skin, the heat seeping down to his bones. He dipped his head back to set his hair and as he came up, it slicked back all the way. While he was cleaning himself, Daichi gradually turned since most of Kuroo’s body was submerged anyway.

Kuroo glanced up at him and smirked. “Why don’t you join me? You’re big but I’m sure you could fit.”

“No point.”

“Why? Oh, do you not feel temperature? Heat and cold?”

Daichi shrugged. “I feel. Don’t care.”

“Ah, it doesn’t bother you. Still, I bet this would feel good somehow to you. Like how you still enjoy food even though you don’t need it.”

Daichi shrugged again and Kuroo realized he was _still_ not looking directly at him. Most of his body was clean, but he was reluctant to leave the pool. The hot water was making him feel giddy and it was definitely fanning his desire to poke at him a little more. He settled back against the rocky wall of the pool and propped his elbows on it, gazing at Daichi thoughtfully.

“I think I’ve got it figured out.”

“Huh?”

“Why you won’t get in and why you won’t look at me. You think I’m sexy.”

_That_ got Daichi’s attention as he swiveled his large head around. “What?!”

Kuroo’s grin spread wide. “It’s obvious but don’t worry about it! I’ve always known that I’m quite the catch and that my body is pretty fantastic. I really don’t mind if you look at it, Daichi. I enjoy being admired.”

Daichi huffed and grunted as he got to his feet. His forceful steps shook the ground and disturbed the water of the pool, but Kuroo felt no fear as Daichi knelt beside him and glared down into his face.

“Kuroo… _ugly_.”

“Pffft, ha ha ha ha!” 

Daichi grew so angry at his boisterous laughter that it looked like the steam from the pool was coming out of his ears (not that he had ears. At least none that protruded from his head). Kuroo couldn’t help himself though, his response was not what he expected; it was far better. He had just been teasing Daichi that he thought he was sexy but now he had no doubt. If he was going to die on the mountain it was going to be from Daichi’s cuteness alone, it was killing him.

“Stop laugh!” Daichi growled, but of course, that just made him laugh harder.

“I can’t help it, you’re so cute!”

“Daichi not cute!”

“Stop moping and get in here with me!”

“No!”

Kuroo flicked his hand against the surface of the pool, splashing Daichi in the face. As he blinked in confusion, Kuroo snorted into his hand, descending into another round of giggles. It was short-lived, however, as Daichi plunged his massive fist into the water and shoved a wave of water into Kuroo’s face. As he sputtered and gasped for air under the hair plastered down on his face, he could hear Daichi’s deep chuckles rumbling as echoes throughout the clearing. 

Kuroo huffed and pushed his sopping hair back on his head. “This means war.”

Daichi’s mouth curled up to one side in what looked like a smirk. “Bring it.”

“Ha!” Kuroo shouted, leaping up and wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck to try to yank him into the pool. Unfortunately, he didn’t budge. “Damn it, get in here!”

“Nope. Kuroo weak.”

“I’m not weak, you’re a big pile of moving rocks!”

“Awww… little Kuroo.”

“Shut up!” Kuroo growled as he lifted the rest of his body out of the water and hooked his legs around Daichi’s waist. He shivered as the cold air washed over his damp body but he was too preoccupied with tugging him lower to think of it. 

“Enough,” Daichi said, grabbing onto his ankles to try to dislodge him. “Kuroo cold.”

“I’m not going to admit defeat!”

“Kuroo stop.” 

Kuroo finally cracked his eyes open at his serious tone. Daichi’s face was looking everywhere but at him, his expression pained. It was then that Kuroo realized that he was clinging onto Daichi, completely naked and wet. 

“Oh, shit. Sorry.” 

He released his legs and dropped back into the pool to warm himself back up. Daichi turned back around, wrapped his arms around his legs and set his head against his knees. Kuroo felt a bit guilty for pushing him so far. If Daichi really was a man and he thought Kuroo was sexy, pressing his naked body against him was borderline cruel. 

“You okay, Daichi? I didn’t scar you, did I?”

“No.”

“You sure?”

Daichi huffed and glared at him from over his shoulder. “Fine. Kuroo ugly. No big deal.”

“Ah, thank goodness for that,” Kuroo chuckled, giving his skin one last wipe. “Um, I have to get out now. Could you bring my bag closer? I think I have a towel in there somewhere.”

With a heavy sigh, Daichi got back to his feet and found Kuroo’s bag. He was about to set it next to him but noticed the puddles surrounding Kuroo from their fight. Kuroo was about to suggest that they move to the other side of the pool when Daichi simply sat down and set the bag on his lap instead.

Kuroo smiled up at him, drowning in his own affection for the guardian. “Anybody tell you what a sweetheart you are? I mean it! I’m not teasing you,” he assured Daichi when he gave him a cold stare. Before it became worse, Kuroo unzipped his bag and tried searching for his towel without getting all his clothes wet. He knew that when he finally made it back to town, he should spend a few hours at the laundromat if it wasn’t too busy. Most of his clothes were covered in grime and a few were so torn, it wouldn’t even be worth cleaning at that point. 

“Got it, thanks,” he said, pulling it out and immediately wiping his face and hair. From what he could hear beyond the towel, Daichi was already moving away, probably to avert his eyes before he saw Kuroo’s naked body again. He pressed the towel against his face to muffle his laughter. He had no idea what kind of human Daichi was, but he couldn’t help but wonder if he was a virgin.

Carefully he pulled himself out of the pool and dried off as fast as possible, already shivering from the cold air. As expected, Daichi was waiting at the edge of the clearing with his back to him but he had set Kuroo’s bag just far enough from the pool that it wouldn’t get wet. To protect Daichi’s innocence and his own body from the cold, Kuroo pulled out his last set of fresh clothes and yanked them on. 

“Alright, you can look now. I’m decent.”

Daichi huffed out a laugh. “You… decent?”

“Hey! You can really be a brat sometimes, huh?”

“Kuroo brat.”

“How am I the brat?”

Their arguing and name-calling didn’t end, even when they made it back to the glen. The trip was a little longer than it had been before, Daichi choosing the scenic route that conveniently avoided the mountain god’s shrine. Kuroo didn’t know if he didn’t trust him or if he was just trying not to tempt him. It stung a little bit, but he knew he couldn’t blame him. He had no doubt it was for Kuroo’s protection that he was doing it.

Whatever playful mood they had going before, it promptly dropped as Kuroo started packing up his stuff. It was even harder to leave Daichi than the first time, the past few days spent in each other’s company strengthening their bond more than Kuroo could have ever predicted. Even the thickening layer of clouds overhead seemed to reflect the melancholy between them. 

Once all of it was together, Kuroo stood up and started layering bags over his body. Since they’d devoured all the treats from the town the load was much lighter than before, but all the straps made him feel as if he was being strangled. Daichi watched him silently the whole time, not bothering to ask him to stay even though Kuroo knew he wanted to. 

“Looks like I have everything. Want to walk me down?”

Daichi nodded and started to make his way up the hill. Kuroo climbed after him but sped up once they were on level ground, slipping his hand into Daichi’s as soon as he could reach it. Daichi looked down at their clasped hands in surprise and then up at Kuroo. Slowly a smile emerged on his face and his fingers closed up around Kuroo’s. 

There was still no talk between them but as somber as the mood was, it was comfortable as well. As the breeze rushed through the forest, dried up leaves broke free from branches and twirled down to the ground. It was lovely to watch but also a cruel reminder of the upcoming winter. Picturing Daichi wandering over the peaks and valleys in spring, autumn, or summer was easy, seeing him clearly greeting cute songbirds and trying hard not to trample daisies. Imagining him braving the barren winter months, covered in snow and all alone was enough to bring tears to Kuroo’s eyes. But it was Daichi’s reality; it had been for ten years.

“Kuroo okay?”

He sniffed and wiped his face on his sleeve. “Yeah, sorry. Just allergies.”

Daichi sighed and released Kuroo’s hand. As gently as he could, he rubbed the top of Kuroo’s head, comforting him without mustering any words. Kuroo leaned against him, trying to keep up with the sway of his huge body as he walked. Gradually Daichi’s arm wrapped around his shoulders and they remained like that for the rest of their trip down the mountain.

When they, at last, came to the edge of the mountain, Kuroo could hear Daichi’s breath hitch as he tried to say something. He stopped and turned to him, giving him the most encouraging smile he could.

“What is it?”

“Kuroo come back?”

“Of course. Maybe tonight if I wrap everything up quickly.”

At that, Daichi frowned and looked up at the slight bit of gray sky peeking between the trees. “Not tonight… rain.”

“That doesn’t bother me.”

Daichi sighed and shook his head at him. “Not safe. Tom...or...row.”

“Fine, tomorrow.” Kuroo lowered his gaze as he said it, a lump forming in his throat. “But… you know I have to leave soon for Tokyo? Time’s going by fast.”

“Yes… I know.”

“That— That doesn’t mean you have to be alone. Please, Daichi, don’t be alone. Let at least one person onto the mountain that can spend time with you. Ukai-san or somebody. They’ll bring you food and sit with you, maybe even right here. This hardly counts, right?”

Daichi rubbed the back of his head, uncertain. “Maybe.”

Kuroo released a long, shuddering breath. “That’s better than no. I care about you a lot, you know. I just want to know that you’ll be alright when I leave.”

“Daichi fine.”

“I want you to be better than fine! Why don’t you deserve a great life, huh? It just pisses me off that you’re stuck here. It’s not right.”

“Kuroo—” Daichi started, hesitating to say the rest. He huffed and grasped Kuroo’s arms, giving them a rub. “Kuroo go. Eat… rest… come back.” 

Fighting back tears and anger, Kuroo rushed forward and hugged him. He grunted from the impact of the rock against his skin, but he ignored the hard surface as he embraced him as tightly as he could. 

“Have a good night, Dai. I promise I’ll be back in the morning.”

“Okay… you too.”

There was a gentle pressure on Kuroo’s head, and he smiled knowing that Daichi was nuzzling his hair. It was torture, finally releasing Daichi and stepping away from him. It made it even harder as he walked further down the path and glanced over his shoulder, watching Daichi give him a sad wave.

When he was finally out of sight, Kuroo plowed forward, determined to make it to town before he chickened out and ran back to Daichi. It really was silly how attached he’d become. He could easily chalk it up to him being compassionate and wanting Daichi not to be lonely anymore. But it was much deeper than that and he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laugh every time I read through the hot springs scene. Daichi calling Kuroo ugly... I don't know if it'll be funny to anyone else but it'll probably be one of my favorite humorous scenes I've ever written. I have a few from random stories that stick out in my memories and I'm sure this will be one of them XD Even with Daichi in this form, I had so much fun with their banter and teasing. Even with all the provoking, it hits me deep that Kuroo was probably a breath of fresh air for Daichi, who's been alone for ten years. Ugh I'm going to cry again. Anyway, hope you're all enjoying it! Just a few chapters left (if that)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a warning, this was a pretty emotional chapter (╥_╥)

Eventually, he dragged his feet into the town, forcing a smile as he waved to other people. He couldn’t help but wonder if all of them knew Daichi before he was turned into the guardian. Did he use to roam these streets as a little kid, all bruises and skinned knees as he played with his friends? If so, how the hell could they abandon him like that? 

His mood was so dark that he went straight for the inn to charge his phone and laptop. He was thankful that as he stepped inside, Harada wasn’t out at the front desk. Her humming was muffled behind the kitchen door and he quickly stepped out of his shoes and hurried back to his room. 

He sighed as he unloaded all the bags and massaged his shoulders. The room was comfortable and blessedly quiet, but also _too_ quiet. He settled down and plugged in his electronics, keeping himself busy. Checking the time, he groaned that it was only the middle of the afternoon. 

_ Well, I can visit the laundromat at least. Maybe grab a cup of coffee. _

At that thought, he realized that he’d hardly eaten anything besides a protein bar and decided to get a bit more than just coffee. Much of his dark mood could be from hunger and he hoped it would brighten a little after some food. He tossed his dirty clothes into a bag and made sure he had enough change. 

Before leaving, he glanced down at his laptop and considered bringing it with him. Cafes usually had plugs available for customer use, but it was a little heavy. Instead, he unplugged his phone and coiled up the cord, slipping them into his pocket. At least with it he could text Kenma or mess around on it while he waited.

Fortune was on his side again as he slipped out of the inn to find the main area empty. There weren’t many people out either, the gray skies shooing people back into shops or their homes. Kuroo knew he would eventually have to talk to somebody. It didn’t matter that he was angry at everyone for allowing Daichi to roam the mountain for ten years alone. He needed to make sure that it didn’t happen again and to do that, he needed to convince someone to try.

Since it was the afternoon on a weekday, the laundromat was empty. He wasted no time dumping his clothes in and turning it on the most thorough setting, hoping that would rid his clothes of most of the dirt that had set into the material. When doing laundry in the city, there was no way he’d leave his clothes alone, but he was sure they’d be fine in that little town. Besides, who would want his raggedy hiking clothes?

He stepped out and mentally cheered when he spotted a cafe just two doors down. The smell of baked goods beckoned him closer and made his mouth water. If it tasted as good as it smelled, he would have to stop there on his way back up the mountain with a treat for Daichi. Although he wasn’t certain if he liked sweets as much as he did other things. Couldn’t hurt to try.

For a good hour, he sat in the cafe filling his stomach with good food and coffee. As he suspected, it pulled him out of his glowering mood enough that he knew he wouldn’t lash out at the first person who spoke to him. There was still so much about the situation that he didn’t know, and he intended to get as much information as possible. 

He avoided using his phone too much as he allowed it to charge, but he did send a few texts to Kenma just to keep him updated and let him know that he was alive. Most of his time was spent people-watching through the window. He spotted some people he knew, Hinata Natsu dropping Mira and Rikki off at the street corner and then driving away to her own home. Old man Ukai wandered by with several kittens nipping at his heels, which finally brought a smile to Kuroo’s lips. 

There were still many people that he hadn’t met yet. He probably would have if he had spent more time in the town, but what was the point of that? His purpose in being there wasn’t to make friends although he didn’t regret the friendships he’d made. Especially one in particular. 

By the time his laundry was complete, the sky was completely dark, and the streets were lit up for the evening. He folded his clothes neatly into his bag, his mind dwelling on how little time he had left there. It was possible he could convince his boss to give him an extension, but that was just more money out of the company’s pocket, and he would have to have a compelling reason why. 

Besides, it was only delaying the inevitable. He would need to return to Tokyo eventually and even if that was his home, his career took him all over the world. Until he was promoted to a cozy desk job as an editor, Kuroo’s life was one of a nomad. No matter what, he couldn’t stay in one place for long.

With all his clothes wrapped up in his bag, Kuroo slung it over his shoulder and stepped out of the laundromat. He paused outside as he listened to the distant thunder and winced. He had hoped that Daichi was wrong and it wouldn’t rain but _of course_ the guardian of the mountain would be able to predict the weather better than the meteorologists on TV. His shoulders sagged further as he sighed and turned back toward the inn.

The buildings in the town weren’t pressed up against each other like some in the city were, allowing for each to have a spacious alleyway. Purely out of habit, he glanced down each one in case anything interesting was lingering down there but mostly all he saw was an occasional stray cat teetering on a trash can. It wasn’t until he was nearing the town library that his eyes caught sight of something on the side of the old building and he stopped dead in his tracks. 

Unlike other alleys, this one was lit up as bright as the shop fronts were. A vibrant mural decorated the entire wall, painted with incredible detail. Kuroo’s feet were bringing him closer before he even realized it, giving him a chance to look it over.

The bulk of the painting was along the bottom of the wall, focusing on a bunch of young men. All of them were different heights but seemed to be around the same ages. Above them were the town’s mountain and the words _In memory of our twelve sons. Forever in our hearts and minds._ Underneath the words was a date, the year marked ten years ago.

_ Ten years… son of a bitch. _

Kuroo took his time inspecting the painting closer, realizing that this was the biggest clue to the town’s mystery that he’d received so far. All along the wall were candles and flowers, most of them fresh which meant they were constantly being replaced. The young men in the painting, despite the morbid words of their fate, all wore smiles of laughter with their arms wrapped around each other. 

Starting at the end, Kuroo gazed up at two younger individuals who were impressively tall, one with messy brown hair and freckles and the other blonde with dark glasses and a serious expression. Kuroo couldn’t help but snort at the next one, far shorter than the blonde with bright orange hair and an even brighter smile. It made his chest ache to see it, thinking that such a sweet kid would meet a terrible fate. 

One by one, he soaked in their faces, etching them into his mind. There weren’t really any clues to _what_ happened to them, but it was more than what he had before. Before moving onto the next young man, Kuroo snapped a quick picture with his phone, just in case he needed to resort to it later. 

As he neared the center of the group, he paused, his gaze lingering on one individual in particular. He wasn’t the tallest or the shortest, and certainly not the flashiest. There was something about him that captured Kuroo’s fascination and he stepped back to view him from a different perspective.

He was the leader. Kuroo wasn’t certain _how_ he knew, it was just one of those things that were instinctual. It could be that he was in the center of everyone or the confidence with which he held himself up and beamed straight back at him. His dark, round eyes held Kuroo captive until he finally shook his head and held up his phone, snapping a quick picture of the entire painting.

Then he dared to approach the confident leader, letting his eyes travel over his strong jaw and broad shoulders. But his gaze always drifted back to those brown eyes, so warm and somehow familiar to him. It was like a word on the tip of his tongue, a revelation veiled from his eyes and taunting him.

“Kuroo-san?”

He gasped, the voice startling him and he quickly stepped away from the painting. “Mira-chan!” he said, pasting a smile on his face as she wandered closer. As he glanced down at her hands full of flowers, he winced. “Oh, I’m sorry, I was just looking at this memorial.”

“That’s okay. We didn’t have it painted out here to be kept secret.”

“Yeah, cuz this town doesn’t have any secrets.”

At that, she glared at him and rolled her eyes, the expression seeming eerily familiar to Kuroo as well. “Kuroo-san, these are my parents, Sawamura Daisuke and Sawamura Keiko. And you know Riki already.”

Kuroo smiled at the older couple behind her and gave a polite bow. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

“Likewise,” Keiko said with a sweet smile. “We’ve been hearing so much about you from Mira, Riki, and… well, the entire town.”

Kuroo snorted and ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, I figured.”

“But I’m happy to see that you’re alright and that you’ve been able to meet with _the guardian_.” She had faltered a little on the title as if it wasn’t what she usually called him. Before Kuroo could wonder about it, Mira stepped forward and stopped in front of the mural, in front of the leader in particular. 

Kuroo stepped away to give her space and to observe as the rest of the family joined her, setting fresh flowers on the ground. They were quiet as they gave a little prayer, and Kuroo wondered if that was why the leader of the group seemed so familiar to him. After all, his eyes were just like Mira’s and their father’s. Riki had his mother’s eyes, slimmer and lighter in color.

“We come here once a week,” Riki said beside him after stepping away from the mural. His gaze, however, remained on the young man in the painting. “After all this time, it hasn’t gotten any easier.”

“Was he your brother?”

“Yes. He was a lot older than Mira and me, our hero. If things had been different, who knows where he could be right now? In a good job, working in another city or maybe even married with kids. He— He could have been anything he wanted…”

“Can’t you tell me what happened? Please?”

Riki frowned and looked at him. “I could, but I’m not sure you’d believe it.”

“Huh? I just spent the past week with the rock guardian of the mountain. Why wouldn’t I believe you?”

“That’s a good point,” Riki laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “I guess it couldn’t hurt at this point, but we can’t tell you everything.”

“Why not?”

“Because we don’t know everything. None of us do because we weren’t on the mountain when it happened.”

“Perhaps you should start before that, Riki,” Daisuke said with a sad smile, wandering toward them with his hands stuffed in his pockets. “I’m sure you’ve already heard, Kuroo-kun, about how we used to wander all over the mountain before, especially to pay respects to the god. It’s been ingrained in us going back generations and with it have come many tales and superstitions.”

“About the stone, you mean?”

“Exactly! To be honest, most of us thought it was a myth. It was created by the mountain god and filled with his knowledge of the world. When it was gifted to his followers, however, their selfishness and vanity abused the power of the stone and they fought amongst themselves. It was so bad that our town was almost destroyed, and it would have gone beyond that if a few wiser people hadn’t stepped in. 

They stole the stone back and gave it to the god, saying that humans couldn’t be trusted with it. To ensure that no one stole the stone again, they asked the god to put a curse on it. All this happened centuries ago, as I said, and had little to do with us. That is, until ten years ago.”

Daisuke paused then and turned back to Riki, nodding for him to continue the story. 

“Right, so ten years ago, my brother and his friends were making plans for their futures. The town wasn’t doing great back then and it was hard to save money. These men showed up one day… tourists with deep pockets. At first, they didn’t seem strange or dangerous, just enthusiastic. They asked my brother if he and his friends could take them on tours of the area, the town, the woods and such, and that they would pay them well for it.

It was easy money so there was no reason for them to refuse. They did as they were asked and day after day, they showed them around the surrounding areas. Then they asked to be shown around the mountain.”

At that, Riki sighed and looked up at the painting of his brother. “Again, there was no reason to be suspicious. The tale about the stone was so old, most of us didn’t believe it. And we were raised running around on the mountain and paying respects to the god. What harm could there be in showing the mountain’s beauties to some tourists?”

Kuroo hummed, already seeing where the story was headed. “I see. I take it these _tourists_ weren’t really after pretty pictures of trees.”

“No, they weren’t,” Keiko said, her voice hard and resentful. She wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head. “This is the part where we don’t know everything but can assume a lot. They all went up early one morning to hike up the mountain. It was later that afternoon that a storm formed right above the peaks and shook the ground. Over all the noise, we could hear screams and shouts coming from that direction, even all that distance away. 

We all ran to see what was happening, but we had only just gathered at the base of the mountain when the god appeared to us with… with our son.” 

Tears filled Keiko’s eyes and she covered her mouth, unable to continue. Mira rushed forward and wrapped her arm around her. Daisuke pressed his lips tight, his eyes filled with the pain of the event. Finally, Kuroo turned to Riki, unsure if it would be imprudent to ask any questions and potentially make the moment more painful for them.

“Um, your brother was with the god, but what about the others?”

Riki winced. “Their fate was different. The god announced that the men who tried to take the stone had suffered the full brunt of the curse and immediately crumbled to dust.”

“Shit,” Kuroo whispered.

“Yeah… as for my brother and his friends, the god knew it wasn’t their intention to take the stone, but they were still there and led the bad men to it. The god used what power he could to shield them from the full brunt of the curse, and rather than be turned to dust they were preserved. We don’t even know exactly what he meant when he told us about it, but they’re stuck and unable to leave. Did you… did you see them while you were there?”

“No, but Daichi wouldn’t let me anywhere near the shrine.”

Riki’s eyes grew large and the other three gasped and turned to him. “Kuroo-san, who told you his name?”

“What? He did.”

“Kuroo-san, what are you saying?” Mira cried, her chest heaving with her shuddering breaths. 

“I’m saying that Daichi, the rock guardian, opened his mouth and told me his name! It was one of the first things he told me.”

“He can talk…” Mira whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. “All this time he can speak, he can think.”

“Of course, he can think! Why the hell would I spend a week with the guy if he was just a big lump of— _Oh_ … oh no,” he said, glancing at their horrified expressions. 

_ The mountain god appeared to us with… with our son. _

Keiko’s words echoed in his mind as he gazed back at the painting, at the very center where the Sawamuras lost son stood amongst his friends. His broad shoulders, his strong jaw, the proud smile on his lips and his deep, dark eyes. Daichi wasn’t just any human, he was Sawamura Daichi, Mira and Riki’s beloved older brother. 

It made so much sense that it was painful. Mira’s coldness the first time they’d met after Daichi had first thrown him off the mountain. Their wish that he’d leave _the mountain guardian_ alone and not bother him. He should have known Daichi was not just a human, but an older brother with how protective and caring he could be. 

_ Daichi was right… I am so stupid. _

“Kuroo-kun?” Keiko’s soft voice finally lured his attention away from the mural. She licked her lips, hesitant to say what was on her mind. “Daichi really told you his name? Did he say anything else?”

“Lots of things, but it’s hard for him to speak in complete sentences. Although the more we talk, the easier it is for him. Also, he’s getting sassier, teasing me every chance he gets. Of course, I probably deserve it. 

Other than talking, he showed me all over the mountain, his favorite parts and spectacular views. I gave him his treats which he gobbled up happily, especially the meat buns and rice balls Ukai sent with me. Oh, and the ramen. He was so excited about that, I let him have some of my helping. 

He’s actually a real sweetheart, chivalrous even. The other day he even picked me up to take me over a creek because I hate cold water. He made fun of me for it but it was still really cute.”

Kuroo finally stopped talking when he saw them all staring at him. It wasn’t in complete disbelief, most of it was amazement, mixed with horrified regret. Keiko shook her head again as she looked at her husband.

“This whole time… for ten years we thought he was gone! We thought there was nothing left of him in there and this whole time it was still Daichi, trapped in that form! How could we leave him up there?!”

“We didn’t have a choice,” Daisuke said, though more to reassure himself than anyone else. He glanced up at Kuroo and shrugged. “The god brought Daichi in front of us, told us what happened. Daichi was… he was obviously in pain and we couldn’t tell why. The god said that the others were preserved and that Daichi was the only one that wouldn’t be. He had chosen him to be his guardian, to keep anything like that from happening again. Then Daichi changed. Before our eyes, he screamed out in pain and he became a giant made out of rocks. 

If we hadn’t seen it, we wouldn’t have believed it was him. He roared and threw his fists against the ground. He was like an animal, the fury in him. That day we thought Daichi was gone forever, and the only thing we could do was keep people away from the mountain. We couldn’t bear it if he killed anyone.”

Kuroo took a deep breath, sorting through everything. He finally knew what happened ten years ago, how Daichi came to be transformed and why he wouldn’t let anyone on the mountain. He knew and it didn’t fill him with any joy or satisfaction. His rage was only held at bay by his sympathy for everything Daichi’s family had been through.

“I’m not going to lie to you all, he’s suffered. I don’t know how much because he just shrugs it off, but I’m sure the loneliness and guilt have been unbearable. It all makes sense to me now, why he’s so careful, making sure I don’t go anywhere near the shrine. But I don’t understand how you just abandoned him.”

“We didn’t know!” Mira shouted but she flinched when Kuroo glared at her.

“Did you check? Try to make any attempt to speak to him, reason with him? It only took me a few tries to get on the mountain and talk to him, and I didn’t even know him! Was he always a bottomless pit? Was he always caring? Did he always do whatever he could to keep others safe?”

Tears streamed down Mira’s cheeks, her lips trembling as she nodded. “Yes.”

“Then you have no excuses. I’m sorry, I truly am that you’ve all suffered in this way. It wasn’t fair. But I can’t… More than anything, it’s not fair to him.” 

Kuroo looked back at the painting, at Daichi’s true face. He’d never felt so helpless in his life, at the moment where he _needed_ to help. It was building inside of him until he couldn’t stand still any longer. 

He turned back to the Sawamuras, observing their horror-stricken faces as they held each other. 

_ Maybe now they’ll do something about it… at least. _

But that wasn’t enough for him, not at that moment. 

“I have to go.”

“What? Kuroo-san?” Mira called after him, but he was already running around the corner. 

He wanted to run the opposite direction toward the outskirts of town, but he had just enough common sense at that moment to at least pack a bag of essentials. As he burst into the inn, he flew out of his shoes and left them by the door, weaving around a few people checking in. When he got to his room, he didn’t even bother opening his laundry bag as he went straight for his hiking bag, making sure his bedroll was inside with one extra set of clothes. 

He didn’t bother packing his laptop; he wasn’t going back up there to work. Honestly, he didn’t know what he planned on doing up there, he just knew that he needed to see Daichi. Outside the window, lightning flashed as the rain pattered against the pane. Kuroo huffed and found his jacket, forcing his arms through the sleeves. It was a good ten seconds before he heard the thunder rumbling after, and it made him confident that he’d make it up the mountain in plenty of time. What he was going to do once he got there, he’d figure it out then. 

Once he had everything together, he tore out of the room and headed straight for the front door of the inn. The family had already checked in and left, but Harada was still waiting at the front desk and she gasped as he swept by her.

“Kuroo-kun, what—”

“I’m sorry, Harada-san, not right now.”

“Are you alright?”

Kuroo tightened his jaw, trying not to lash out at her. Instead, he channeled his anger into shoving his feet into his shoes. 

“I’m fine, I just… I need to get back.”

“No, you don’t! It’s raining and the mountain paths are treacherous in the rain. Not to mention lightning.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“That’s ridiculous! Go back to your room and get some—”

“What, rest?” Kuroo’s breath hissed through his clenched teeth as he turned to face her. “How can I get any rest knowing that Daichi’s up there on that mountain, all alone, just like the past _ten years_?! I get it that you all wanted to be careful and not let anyone else get hurt, but was there seriously not one person who was brave enough to reach out to him?”

Harada’s face tightened. “But, the stone—”

“This has nothing to do with the stone! It has to do with Daichi. So what if he’s there to guard the mountain, it doesn’t mean you all had to ignore him. God, I’m sorry, I’m just so pissed off right now. I can’t leave him alone.”

“Kuroo-kun, wait!” she called after him, but her voice was drowned out by the heavy rain outside as he plunged himself into it. 

He pulled up his hood and zipped up his jacket and while it was plenty waterproof, it didn’t protect him much against the chilled air. Thankfully, the streets were devoid of people and he could travel through it without hearing any more concern on his behalf. He’d suffered far worse than a little cold rain, it hardly bothered him. It couldn’t even compare to what Daichi dealt with every day.

As soon as he wandered past the outskirts of town, he pulled out his flashlight and switched it on. He had spent several nights on the mountain, but all of them were clear, allowing the stars and moonlight to illuminate his paths. With the clouds covering any hint of light from above and the rain muddling his vision further, he was quickly realizing that maybe this _wasn’t_ the brightest idea.

Even trekking through the forest was difficult, and he hadn’t even reached the base of the mountain. In hindsight, he realized he should have attached his crampons to his shoes. The spikes could have been helpful keeping his footing, but he wasn’t going back for them now. He knew that if he did, he would probably obediently stay in his room as Harada asked him to. 

He groaned as he reached the point where the path steadily rose. The wind was beating against him, even with all the surrounding trees as cover, and was seeping into his pants where the jacket didn’t cover. Kuroo wiped his face, shivering inside his dampening clothes and knew he had to make a decision. 

Daichi’s human face staring back at him from the mural echoed in his mind and Kuroo nodded emphatically to himself. He took a step forward and began the trek up the mountain, hoping that the storm wouldn’t mess with Daichi’s sixth sense for whenever there was an intruder. He also hoped he’d be able to recognize him and not throw him off. 

As he gripped onto passing trees for support, he remembered that he hadn’t brought any food for Daichi since he’d been in such a hurry. He hoped that he wouldn’t throw him off just for that.

_ We’re good friends now, right? _

Kuroo’s foot slipped on a wet leaf and he scrambled to regain his footing. He could have managed it, but a web of lightning crackled over his head and the surprise of it caused his body to seize. 

“Oof!” he grunted as he got a face full of muddy grass. The earth was soft under his fingers as he clenched them, but it was solid enough to help him stagger to his feet. He leaned against a tree and tried to find a clean part of his sleeve to wipe his face on. Glancing around, he found his flashlight not too far away, resting safely on a rock. Carefully, he kept hold of the tree and reached down for it, his fingers managing to clench around the handle.

He climbed back up and rested against the tree, keeping his flashlight pressed to his chest. Already he was exhausted, and he knew he hadn’t traveled very far. His teeth began to chatter, and they clamped down hard every time lightning flashed above him. The thunder that had been far away earlier when he was in his room now _boomed_ a second after the light. He whimpered as he drew his knees in and dropped his head into it, wishing he hadn’t been so impetuous.

His breath hitched as he heard a howl in the air, and he glanced up. He swiveled the flashlight around, but it didn’t fall on anything other than rain, trees, rocks, mud, and more rain. Could it have been the wind? His heart raced thinking it could have been wolves, but then he sighed, remembering that he was in Japan and not Canada. 

“Kuroooo!”

Kuroo gasped and grabbed hold of the tree, forcing himself to his feet. “Daichi! Daichi, I’m here!”

He turned the flashlight several times, more to signal Daichi than to see him. As the light fell on a huge shape at the top of the hill, Kuroo kept it there and sighed, relief flowing off him in waves. He frowned, however, as Daichi made his way slowly to him, realizing that it wasn’t any easier for him to move around when the ground was so soft. If anything, it was harder.

“Shit, I’m so sorry!” he cried, his eyes growing hot with tears. “Here I am, making it worse.” 

Daichi didn’t answer as he carefully made his way down to him, not stopping until he wrapped his arm around Kuroo’s waist and pulled him in. “Kuroo okay?”

“Okay. Just wet, cold, tired. Are you okay?”

“Don’t mind rain. Or cold. Kuroo come,” he said, moving his arm lower to scoop underneath him. 

Kuroo didn’t hesitate to climb up him, wrapping his arms around his huge shoulders and holding on for dear life. His rocky facade was a little slick from mud and rain, but Daichi’s arm held him tight. Even if Daichi struggled with his footing, Kuroo knew he wouldn’t let go. 

It was even slower going for Daichi to climb up the hill with Kuroo clinging onto him, but he was patient as he took each precarious step. Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut as the icy rain pelted down on them, letting the sway of Daichi’s gait calm him down. He wasn’t sure if his shivering was just from the cold or from being terrified, but it didn’t seem to be getting better even though he felt safer than before. 

“Here we are,” Daichi said as he got them under cover. 

Kuroo looked up and pointed his flashlight, seeing that Daichi had found one of the snug caves as shelter. The wind was fierce enough to blast inside, but Kuroo was thankful for a break from the rain. He felt Daichi’s hold on him slacken and he reluctantly slid down. Once on his feet, Daichi grasped his arms gently.

“Kuroo stay.”

“Stay? Where are you going?”

“Find dry wood… maybe.”

“Oh, I see. Maybe it would be best for you to stay here, I’m fine.”

Daichi huffed. “Kuroo cold! Wet! Dry clothes?”

“Yeah, I have some in my pack and my bedroll.”

Daichi grunted with satisfaction. “Good. Change. Be back soon.”

He gave Kuroo’s arm a squeeze and shuffled back out into the storm.

“Be careful!” Kuroo shouted after him, rolling his eyes at himself. 

_ You should take your own advice, idiot. _

He removed his backpack and tucked his flashlight between his chin and chest, shining the light inside. Thinking back to the inn, he almost didn’t even bother putting in a fresh set of clothes but now he was thankful that he did. He pulled them out and his bedroll and set them on the ground. Balancing the flashlight on the ground pointing up, he was able to see enough to peel off his soaked clothes and yank the new ones on before he froze to death. He set the soaked clothes out on a rock to air out and opened up his bedroll to get inside. Once he was zipped up and coiled in a ball, he felt a little better but knew it would take more than that to free the chill from his bones. 

Outside the cave, the storm carried on with brief flashes of lightning and its subsequent thunder rolling right after it. Kuroo watched it as he rubbed his skin, hoping the friction would make him a little warmer. As another flash of lightning illuminated everything outside, Kuroo relaxed as he saw Daichi running back to the cave. 

He was hunched over as he entered, trying hard to keep the wood in his arms from getting any wetter. After glancing up at Kuroo to make sure he was okay, he dropped the pile on the ground and started situating it for a fire. Kuroo shuffled closer to his bag and slipped his hand in a smaller front pocket, pulling out a box of matches. 

“Here, still dry.”

“Good.”

Daichi held out one of the drier pieces as Kuroo lit one of the matches. It took a couple of tries, but at last, they were able to get it lit and Daichi quickly spread it on the pile. Kuroo scooted closer and opened up his sleeping bag to let the heat from the licking flames permeate his skin. He held out his hands, wishing it was safe to lay down on top of the fire. But that was ridiculous, and he knew it. 

He hummed as the fire released more heat in the space and the storm died down enough that it wasn’t blowing frigid wind into the cave. Kuroo had finally stopped shivering and he stole a glance up at Daichi on the other side of the fire. He was staring back at Kuroo, his brow furrowed low. His dark eyes were like mirrors, reflecting the dancing flames.

“Better?” Daichi asked, his deep voice echoing off the domed ceiling. 

Kuroo smiled and nodded. “Yeah, better. I’m sorry about this.”

“Why come? The rain,” he said, pointing out at the storm.

“I know, I told you I’d stay put. It’s just— I know now, Daichi. I know what happened to you ten years ago, to you and your friends. I know about those bad men who tricked you and how you’ve suffered for it. The whole thing made me so angry on your behalf that I just couldn’t stand not being with you right now. Looking back, I know it was stupid. I put you in danger too, wandering out there in the storm.”

Daichi shrugged. “Daichi safe. Kuroo not safe… worried.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Kuroo grinned as Daichi gave him a withering look. It disappeared, however, as Kuroo remembered the mural. “The town has a mural painted on the side of the library, a memorial for you and your friends. They painted all of you and they leave flowers and candles. Your family was bringing some to you while I was there. I had already met Mira and Riki, but I didn’t know they were your siblings.”

Daichi hummed sadly as he played with his hands in front of him. “They okay?”

“They’re good! Mira seems like a smarty pants, going to medical school. She even patched me up the first time you threw me off the mountain and wow, did she give me an earful about it. Riki seems cool but quiet. Your parents… I think it hasn’t been easy on them losing you. 

They didn’t know, Daichi, that you’re still _you_. They thought the mountain god stripped you of your whole personality when he changed you and they were shocked to find out that wasn’t the case. I don’t know how it’ll go, but I think now that they know, they’ll try and visit you. If you let them.”

“Hmm.”

“Do you not want that?”

Daichi grimaced and looked away. “I’m… monssster.”

“You're not a monster. Not even close. Daichi!” he shouted, making sure he had his attention. “I never once saw you as a monster. Okay maybe the first day, but that was mainly out of shock. Your soul is still in there and I know I didn’t know you before, but I _know_ you’re still you. You might not look like the same person or talk like him, but you’re still Sawamura Daichi and I know that I’m privileged to have met you.”

Daichi sniffed and wrapped himself up in a ball, hiding his face in his arms. Kuroo knew how emotional everything was for him, but he couldn’t bear Daichi hiding any longer. He struggled to get to his feet and hopped around the fire in his bedroll, stopping right in front of Daichi. Stroking the back of his head, he smiled as Daichi gazed up at him.

“Come on, stretch out a bit.”

Frowning in confusion, Daichi did as he asked and straightened up, stretching his legs out. Kuroo turned around and eased himself backward onto Daichi’s lap, smiling as a chuckle rumbled through Daichi’s chest. His arm wrapped around Kuroo’s back to cradle him and Kuroo leaned against his body, not caring that his rocky surface was still a little damp from the rain. His hair was still dripping anyway, so it made little difference to him. 

Although Daichi’s body didn’t give off any heat, Kuroo felt strangely warmer in his embrace. He sighed as his eyes grew heavy, the crackling fire and the pattering rain lulling him to sleep. For a while, neither of them said anything but the silence was comfortable. All Kuroo needed was Daichi’s presence and his massive hand patting his legs inside the bedroll. In his sleepiness, he reached out and rubbed his hand over his chest.

“Kuroo sleepy?”

Kuroo snickered and gazed up at him. “Yeah, I wore myself out.”

Daichi hummed and leaned his face closer. “Kuroo sleep.”

Kuroo gulped as he saw his own reflection in Daichi’s fathomless eyes. He reached up and pressed his hand against Daichi’s face, amazed at how small it looked in comparison. Stroking down his cheek and across his jaw, he searched for all the little similarities between his current face and the human one he had before. 

He gazed at his face as a whole and smiled. “Handsome.”

Daichi huffed. “Stupid.”

Kuroo’s grin stretched wider and he shook his head. “Sometimes, definitely. But not right now. Not about you.”

The contours of Daichi’s rock mouth shifted as he smiled back at Kuroo. As he leaned even closer, Kuroo gasped softly in surprise. Slowly, Daichi tucked his chin in and bumped his forehead against Kuroo’s. His eyes closed shut and he released a long sigh.

“Kuroo sleep.”

Relaxing, Kuroo laughed quietly. “Bothering you, am I?”

“Mmm… always.”

“Fine. I could use a good rest anyway.” 

Daichi straightened and leaned back against the cave wall. Kuroo stared at him for a moment before turning his head back toward the fire, resting his head against Daichi’s chest. He could still feel his mind growing hazy with sleepiness, but he wondered if sleep would come to him when his heart was pounding so furiously. More than anything, he wondered why.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a slight POV shift in this chapter, but it should be relatively smooth

Kuroo opened his eyes and turned his head slowly, wincing at the sharp pain in his neck. He blinked away the remnants of sleep and looked around. There was hardly any light inside the cave and outside was still gray and misty. Even the birds had only just started their singing and it seemed that most of them weren’t awake yet either. 

Daichi didn’t stir as Kuroo straightened up, his eyes closed and his arms laying limp from his heavy sleep. Kuroo smiled fondly at him, once again thinking that he was pretty cute. For most of the days he had spent with him, there were a couple where Kuroo woke up first and found out that when Daichi was out, he was _out_. Chuckling quietly, Kuroo eased off his lap and stretched toward the ceiling of the cave, allowing his bedroll to fall in a heap at his feet. 

As he dropped his hands to his sides, Kuroo stood still for a while, gazing down at the remnants of their fire. His lips parted as he watched the smallest tendril of smoke curl up from the ashes. It was calming to watch but also sad in a way. More than anything, it focused his thoughts and led them down a single path until he was consumed entirely.

It was as if everything had suddenly become clear. His anger from the previous night had diminished, replaced with the serenity of knowing exactly what had to be done. All his work and intentions before didn’t matter. There was just one thing left to do.

Despite being certain, his stomach squirmed with nerves. He took a deep breath to bolster his courage and stepped out of his bedroll. He grimaced as he slipped into his shoes which were still a little damp from the night before. With a quick glance at his bag, he turned away from it; there wasn’t anything he’d need for this journey.

Before leaving, he gazed down at Daichi and clutched at his chest. Just looking at him evoked tumultuous emotions that Kuroo never thought he possessed. It was painful but he cared about Daichi too much to be concerned about himself. 

He crept to Daichi’s side and leaned over him, his vision growing blurry with fresh tears. “Hey,” he whispered, quiet enough that he knew he wouldn’t wake him. “I’m so sorry, but I need to break the promise I made to you. I know you’ll be angry, probably call me stupid, but it’s okay. It’ll be worth it… Goodbye.”

He leaned a little further and pressed his lips against his forehead. Immediately, he pulled back and turned away, desperate to leave before Daichi awoke. Or perhaps it was his own unwillingness to leave Daichi’s side. 

Outside of the cave, everything looked monochrome in the early morning light. Even the vibrant array of leaves on the ground seemed dulled by the mist hovering over them. It would have been a creepy atmosphere if it hadn’t been for the friendly birdsong in the trees above him. 

The ground was soft under his feet from the storm the night before. There were several times he had to climb over slender trees that had fallen from the wind, but he never strayed from his path, even when there wasn’t a path to follow. He was thankful that Daichi had shown him the entire mountain and luckily Kuroo had a good memory. 

By the time he reached the stone staircase, warm sunlight was beginning to filter through the trees. It made the dew on the grass sparkle and eased the chill of the morning, but even the mountain’s loveliness couldn’t subdue Kuroo’s nerves. He gazed up at the weather-worn stairs and rubbed his aching chest. 

“I can do this,” he whispered, nodding as he convinced himself. “I can do this for him.”

With a deep, shuddering breath, Kuroo stepped on the first stone and paused, listening carefully. He didn’t know what to expect, perhaps a rolling stone or some darts flying out of a tree. When nothing happened, he rolled his eyes and took another step. Perhaps he watched too many movies when he was growing up.

Regardless, he was careful as he wandered up the staircase as it curved up the steep hill. Some of the stones had crumbled over time and falling down the length of it would be disastrous. He didn’t go all that way just to break his neck on some steps. What good would that be to Daichi?

Soon he was out of breath, marveling at how high the shrine was. The people from the town said that they used to visit it all the time and it was difficult imagining some of the older folks making such a trip. The one benefit it had was the heat stirred in his muscles and despite the chilly air, sweat trickled down Kuroo’s skin.

The stairs curved around one last time and Kuroo paused, his jaw-dropping at the large structure looming in front of him like a passageway to the heavenly realms. The torii was impressive for a local shrine. The wood beams were a little worn and discolored from ten years’ worth of neglect, but it stood strong and immovable. 

Kuroo gulped and ascended the last bit of steps, gawking up at the structure. He had never visited a shrine that was so vacant, and the silence unnerved him even more. Passing underneath the torii without incident, he sighed and continued down the path. 

At least the ground was more level where he was, and he could easily see the main hall further down the path. He was about to quicken his pace a little when he spotted the unusual decorations stretched on either side of the path; statues the size and shape of human beings. Curious, Kuroo approached the first statue and narrowed his eyes at the young man’s face. 

Considering he was carved from stone, Kuroo was able to pick out little details that bewildered him. His hair was messy, and his face was frozen with a distraught expression. As Kuroo’s gaze wandered down his body, he gasped, realizing he was wearing modern clothes. 

Kuroo stumbled back to look at another, his face crumbling as he recognized the shortest member of the lost _twelve_ , the one with bright hair and a smile made of sunshine. There was no joy on his face as his body was poised in action, trying to leap off the ground but his feet were forever cemented to the ground. Tears slipped down Kuroo’s cheeks as he tore himself away from him, the ache in his chest spreading fast.

With the realization of who the statues were, Kuroo paused in the center of them and gazed at the entire scene. Everyone was in the middle of an action, some with their hands out and one even laying back on the ground, another kneeling beside him with concern etched on his face for eternity. It must have killed Daichi to see them like this, trapped. Although it wasn’t his fault, as their leader Kuroo knew he must have held onto the guilt ever since it happened.

Kuroo shook his head and turned. He had no idea what was going to happen when he reached the main hall, but he knew that it was his only chance of helping them. Not taking any chances, he stopped at the purification trough, marveling at how clean the water was inside. He took one of the ladles and plucked a leaf out of it. Dipping it into the clear water, he washed his hands with it and poured some into his cupped hand. It had been years since he’d taken the time to go through all the rituals, but they were ingrained in his mind. After swishing some of the water in his mouth and spitting it out next to the trough, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and faced the hall.

His jaw dropped, his body frozen in place as a man wandered around the porch of the main hall. He wore a plain yukata and hummed a tune as he swept dried leaves down the steps, not paying any attention to Kuroo. The man himself seemed like a regular man with his average looks and glasses perched on his nose. In fact, he could have been a schoolteacher for all he knew.

“I thought you’d show up eventually, Kuroo-kun. What do you think?” the man said, setting the broom to the side and turning to face him. 

Kuroo startled at being addressed and came closer, scratching the back of his head. “You know who I am?”

The man smiled. It was a knowing smile, not one with sinister intentions although it held information that the man wasn’t ready to reveal. Kuroo had a suspicion of who the man was, given the setting and situation, but there was nothing impressive about the man at all. No sense of greatness or power.

“I do know you, Kuroo-kun. I’ve watched you a lot since you’ve arrived.”

“You have?”

“Yes, although you wouldn’t recognize me in this form.”

Kuroo’s breath hitched and he took another step closer. “The crow?”

“Yes! That was me. You are very intelligent, albeit a little stubborn.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Now, for the big question. Why have you come?”

“If you’ve been observing me so closely, I should have thought that would be obvious. Especially to a god.”

The man hummed and walked down the steps, amused rather than offended by Kuroo’s words. “I have some ideas about why you are here, two different reasons in particular. One seems a little more likely than the other, but humans never cease to surprise me. Even as a god.”

Kuroo’s cheeks warmed at that. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. In fact, call me Takeda.”

“Takeda?”

“Yes, it is a name I prefer, and it has been many years since I’ve heard anyone speak it. It has been lonely up here for me as well.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

Takeda laughed and waved him off. “You don’t need to keep apologizing. None of this is your fault… I’m afraid all the blame lies on my shoulders.”

“Does it? I thought it was the fault of those men who tried to take the stone ten years ago.”

Takeda twisted his lips to the side as he considered it. “They were not without blame, but I think it was my mistake in creating the stone in the first place. For thousands of years, I’ve watched over the surrounding lands and cared for the people who lived there. They were so loyal to me that I wanted to give them a gift, the gift of knowledge. Foolish of me to think that their hearts couldn’t be swayed into selfishness and vanity. It hurt… more than words can possibly say.”

The ache in Kuroo’s chest increased at Takeda’s expression, the pain marring his features. He wanted to apologize again, not because he was at fault but because he wished that none of them had to suffer so much. Takeda quickly shook off the old memories and smiled back at Kuroo.

“Was that what you came for?”

“What do you mean?”

“The stone,” he said, holding out his palm. 

Kuroo’s eyes grew large as he took it in, moving his head around to look at it from all angles. At first glance, it seemed small and unassuming, but the longer he stared at it, the more variations in its surface came to light.

“Fascinating… I can’t identify what kind of rock it is. It almost looks like some kind of hybrid. Some rougher edges swirling within a darker, glassy material. I thought that was black but the longer you stare at it, it’s almost green and then over here… blue. What is it?”

“It’s the Wisdom Stone,” Takeda laughed. “Is this what you came here for?”

“What? No!”

Takeda’s eyebrows raised up, but his smile never diminished. “No? You aren’t interested in it at all?”

“Maybe I was a little curious about it in the beginning, but all that changed when…”

“When you met Daichi,” Takeda finished, nodding. “He has been one of the most loyal humans I’ve ever come across, and my only companion these past ten years.”

“He, uh, seemed scared of you. Whenever we saw you as a crow, he’d whisk me away as if you’d zap us with lightning.”

“He wasn’t scared of me, not at all. He was worried that I would do something to _you_.”

“Oh.”

Takeda chuckled. “Yes. That terrible day ten years ago left a permanent scar in his heart, as it did mine. He didn’t want to see you end up like those cruel men who lied or his friends who were cursed along with them.”

“What happened to those men?” Kuroo asked, looking back at the statues of the _twelve_ , or eleven since Daichi wasn’t among them. 

Takeda sighed. “How about I show you what happened? Come with me,” he said, brushing past Kuroo. As he walked toward the statues, Takeda held the stone out in front of him and rubbed his thumb over the surface. Smoke spewed from it and dropped to the ground, flowing over it until they reached the edges of the stone path where it billowed upwards, creating a wall. Takeda didn’t stop moving until he was at the center of it and turned around, beckoning for Kuroo to enter the hallway of smoke.

“Come on, it’s okay. It’s just an illusion.”

Kuroo gulped and continued forward, frowning when he heard echoes in the smoke. 

_ “What are you doing?! You can’t take that, it’s sacred!” _

He whirled around and gasped, seeing a ghostly image of a young man bursting out of the smoke wall. Kuroo recognized him as one of the _twelve_ , the one who stood on Daichi’s left with his arm hooked over his shoulder. 

“Sugawara,” Takeda whispered, gazing at the young man with a sad smile. “A brave young man, as they all were.”

_ “How could you do this?” _ Sugawara cried again, his eyes flashing with anger. Kuroo glanced behind him to see what he was looking at and saw another man standing there with a sneer on his face, holding the stone in his hand.

_ “It was too easy _ ,” the man replied with a scoff.  _“All we had to do was show you boys a little cash and you performed your roles just as we suspected you would. Thank you for showing us the way!”_

_ “You bastards! You won’t get away with this!” _

Sugawara ran forward to stop him but was grabbed by another man. His fist plowed into Sugawara’s face and Kuroo hissed, knowing how much that had to hurt. Sugawara landed down on his back and Kuroo’s heart sank, remembering the one statue that was in that position.

_ “Suga!”  _ his tall, bearded friend cried, landing right next to him.

The goon who had hit Sugawara stepped toward him and Kuroo wanted to shout at them to look out. He gasped when a ghostly figure swept through him and grabbed the goon’s shoulder, forcing him around. 

“Daichi,” Kuroo whispered, shocked that he could actually see _him_. As he used to be and not depicted in a painting. Kuroo could feel his fury emanating from the illusion as he yanked the man around and the sheer power in his arm as he punched the man in the jaw.

“Yes!” Kuroo cheered, flinching when he realized what he had done and gave Takeda and apologetic smile. 

Takeda laughed softly. “It was impressive, I know. But—”

His words were cut off as a gun fired behind them. Kuroo whirled around to see the leader of the gang holding the stone and pointing a pistol in the air. 

“He had a gun?!”

_ “A gun?! Seriously?”  _ Daichi shouted, echoing Kuroo’s own thoughts. 

Kuroo ignored how Daichi’s real voice made his heart race and focused on the man with the gun. 

_ “That’s right, Sawamura-kun. We work for powerful people who have connections. The same people who are going to reward us richly when we deliver the stone to them. Unfortunately for you, you’ve seen too much.” _

“No,” Kuroo said as the man pointed the gun straight at Daichi. The click echoed as he pulled the hammer back, followed by the screams and cries of Daichi’s friends begging the man to stop. Before he could pull the trigger, however, the man’s hand dissolved before their eyes.

The man barely had time to scream as his entire body was reduced to dust, the gun and the stone dropping onto the pile. There were more shouts behind Kuroo as the other fiends crumbled into piles of dust while Daichi and his friends watched in horror. Kuroo watched as Daichi spun around and shouted for Takeda, whose ghostly echo had just emerged from the main hall.

_ “I’m sorry _ ,” the past Takeda said with tears in his eyes.  _“I can keep it from killing you, but I cannot stop it entirely.”_

Kuroo could hear the ground rumbling and the others screaming, but the smoke surrounding them released and masked the vision entirely. The screams stopped abruptly however before it ended completely, sending a chill down Kuroo’s spine. When the smoke finally cleared, it was just him and Takeda once again.

“That was horrible.”

“Yes, it was,” Takeda agreed, fixing his glasses. With a sigh, he turned back to the hall and gestured for Kuroo to follow, leaving the statues behind. “So, it was not the stone that brought you all this way. As you saw in the vision, that is a very wise decision.”

“Yeah, I don’t want any piece of _that_.”

“But you still haven’t answered my question, Kuroo-kun. Why are you here?”

Takeda stopped and faced him directly. His stare was unwavering but patient. Kuroo imagined he could be standing there for a hundred years and Takeda wouldn’t falter at all if it took him that long to answer. He didn’t need a hundred years though. They’ve all waited long enough.

“I’m here for Daichi… Well, and his friends. I wanted to ask if there was any way we could reverse it and change all of them back.”

“Hmm, I see. Quite a bold request.”

“Bolder than asking for your stone?”

Takeda laughed. “No, you’re right. That was what I thought you were coming here for, but I had to be certain. You’re an intelligent young man with an unquenchable thirst to learn. It was possible that the stone appealed itself to you, yet you have a compassionate heart as well. And it’s easy to see how much you care for Daichi. I’ve observed it many times over the past few days.”

Kuroo frowned at the little smirk that crept up Takeda’s lips, but he kept his mouth shut about it. “Please, Takeda-san. There must be something you can do.”

Takeda’s smile fell away. “No. If there was, I would have done it already. I loved these boys, watched them since they were old enough to walk. Even Daichi, my guardian, I would have released from the curse if I had the means to do it.”

“How can you not? You’re a god! You created the curse, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but even I cannot mess with the power I endowed on it. If I were to destroy the stone, it would also destroy those tied to it through the curse. There is nothing I can do… but there may be something you can do.”

Takeda’s ominous words and steady gaze incited Kuroo’s nerves to start squirming again. He had expected something like it, however, and raised his chin defiantly.

“What do I have to do? Take his place?”

“No, it doesn’t work like that, but it bodes well that you’d even be willing. What the stone requires is a sacrifice.”

“Death?!”

“No! Not death,” Takeda cried, waving his hands in front of him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that. But sacrifice does entail that it’s something precious to you, otherwise it isn’t worth much.”

“So… what is it?”

Takeda grimaced and held the stone up between them. “The stone holds the knowledge of the world around us and beyond. The men tried to steal that knowledge and so everyone here paid the price. What it requires is more knowledge to make up for it. _Your_ knowledge, Kuroo-kun.”

The nerves that had been squirming in Kuroo’s stomach began to clench it instead. “What do you mean my knowledge? Like, everything I know? Would I have any memories left?”

“It will not take your memories, although some may be hazy if they are tied to information that was extracted. It would be everything you learned from the past ten years. All the things you learned in school, from your research, your trips overseas, everything you’ve read. These things are precious to you, are a part of you, but if you agree they will no longer be in your mind.”

Kuroo’s breath shuddered as he tried to comprehend it. He had slaved his way through multiple levels of schooling and tore through hundreds of books. All the magical moments he experienced on his adventures would be gone… could he do it?

Kuroo turned to look at the statues of Daichi’s friends. They didn’t have a choice and they had a lot more than knowledge taken away from them. The past ten years of their lives were stolen. Even if he chose to save them, they would never get that time back.

“They would be fine if you didn’t do this,” Takeda said, drawing his attention back. “They’re preserved and safe, just—”

“Stuck. Frozen while everyone they ever loved moves on with their lives. I don’t think… No, I can’t leave it like this.”

Takeda took a deep breath and released it slowly. “Then, do we have a deal? If you choose to sacrifice your knowledge, Kuroo-kun, place your hand on the stone.”

Kuroo stared down at it, his vision growing blurry with tears. Slowly, he raised his hand and hovered over it. He said a final goodbye to his wonderful memories and all the fascinating things he’d learned, promising that he would chase after them again.

“Kurooooo!” 

His breath hitched at the sound of Daichi’s yell and looked over his shoulder. Daichi was tearing up the stone staircase, shaking the ground with every hurried step. When he saw Kuroo standing there with Takeda, terror marred his face.

“Kuroo, noooo!” he cried, surging forward at full speed.

Kuroo choked back a sob as he turned his back on him, pressing his hand against the stone. Smoke spewed out from between his fingers and immersed him completely, spreading down the path like a forceful gale. It blasted against Daichi before he was even halfway down the path, knocking him off his feet. Thunder rumbled within the dark vapors, an act of supernatural proportions occurring within it and going unseen by everyone. 

Finally, the smoke began to clear, dissipating into the air as if it never even existed. The birds sang their songs in the trees as sunlight filtered through the branches. Daichi groaned as he sat up, his head spinning and every muscle in his body aching. 

“Daichi-san! Are you okay?”

He gasped, turning abruptly at the sound of Tanaka’s brash voice. A whimper escaped his throat as the man himself knelt next to him, placing a firm hand on his back.

“It’s okay, take your time. Something weird happened, I think. Those men are gone. Is everyone else okay?”

“Suga-san’s hurt!” Hinata chimed in from the back.

“I’m fine, just a bit sore. Daichi? He didn’t shoot you, did he? Daichi?!”

Daichi scrambled to his feet and stumbled back, his heart pounding against his chest. “You… You’re all here? You’re all okay?!” 

“Daichi-san, breathe! That’s right, in… and out,” Tanaka said soothingly, motioning with his hand to indicate the breaths. 

“Ryuu, that’s for pregnant women!”

“Shut up, it’s for panic attacks too.”

“If you would all quiet down, I think I can explain what happened,” Takeda said in a calming voice and immediately the whole group gathered around him. Placing a reassuring hand on Daichi’s shoulder, Takeda sighed. “I have to warn you that what I have to say will come as a shock. Do not interrupt me as I speak, or it will be more confusing for you. The men who were threatening you were destroyed by the curse, but you being here with them didn’t exempt you from it completely.”

Daichi’s heart broke as he watched their faces contort with horror, listening to the truth about what happened ten years ago. It was awful watching them deal with the sudden pain of it, but he was also overwhelmed with relief. Now they were free and now they could live their lives as they chose. They could go to school or travel to another city, perhaps another country. Even he was free to finally leave the mountain. But… why?

_ Kuroo _

Daichi gasped and looked around, startling Takeda and the others.

“Daichi-kun? Are you alright?”

“Kuroo? Where’s Kuroo?! Please tell me he’s okay, not hurt. Where—”

“Here!” a voice further up the path yelled and Daichi whirled toward it. Kuroo was waiting on the steps of the main hall, beaming as he waved back at him. “I’m okay!”

Daichi didn’t wait until Takeda was finished with his explanation, he knew it all already. He took off down the path, joy shoving out all remnants of fear as he drew closer to Kuroo.

“You’re okay? You’re not hurt?!”

Kuroo grinned, that stupid big grin that Daichi had come to love from their time together. “I told you, I’m fine. I didn’t turn into some big rock monster to take your place.”

“I’m so relieved. I thought for sure you—” Daichi’s words came to an abrupt halt as Kuroo descended the steps to stand in front of him. His jaw dropped as he looked him over, from his feet to the top of his head that was much _much_ higher than his own. Kuroo’s eyes lit up as he realized it too, and he covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a snicker. 

“Don’t… even… say it.”

Kuroo snorted but kept his mouth pinned shut.

“Kuroo, I mean it. Don’t even—”

“Daichi puny! _Little_ Daichi,” Kuroo cackled, gripping his stomach as he bent over. 

Daichi’s temple throbbed with anger and he lifted his fist up to bring it hard over Kuroo’s head. He stopped, however, when Takeda coughed nearby.

“Um, as rude as Kuroo-kun is being, it is thanks to him that you’re all released from the curse.”

Daichi released a long, calming breath and released his hand. “I guess you’re right. But how did he do it?” 

At that, Kuroo finally calmed down enough to straighten up. He wrapped his arm around Daichi’s shoulders and pulled him down the path toward his friends.

“It’s fine! All fixed up, nothing to worry about.”

“No,” Daichi said, planting his feet firm. He turned and grabbed the front of Kuroo’s shirt, pulling him lower. “Kuroo, I deserve to know what you did. I have to know.”

Kuroo’s face finally grew serious as he gazed down at him. Daichi kept his face determined but he could feel his cheeks warming as Kuroo’s eyes traveled over his face.

“Can’t you just be happy, Daichi? Look at your friends, they can go back to their lives now. You can do whatever you want, _eat_ whatever you want. Go see your family.”

Daichi could hear his voice trembling more with every word. It was more honest than the words Kuroo was saying, that whatever he did hurt himself deeply. Shaking his head, Daichi reached up to cup Kuroo’s cheek, finally able to _feel_ the softness and warmth of his skin.

“Tell me,” Daichi said softly. 

Kuroo pinched his lips tight and leaned into his touch. When he said nothing, Daichi kept his hand against his cheek as he glanced at Takeda instead.

“He gave up his knowledge. Everything he learned over the past ten years is gone, given to the stone.”

“What?! No, you’re joking. Kuroo?” he asked, turning back to him but his eyes were squeezed shut. “Kuroo, you _love_ to learn, and you already know so much. How could you give all that up?”

Kuroo pressed his hand over Daichi’s but didn’t pull it away. As he opened his eyes, they were filled with pain, but his jaw was set and determined.

“It was worth it. I’m serious, Daichi, I don’t regret it at all. You’re right, I _love_ learning, which means that everything I lost I can just relearn.” He paused and glanced at Takeda. “Is that right? I can learn things from now on?”

“Yes, it’s a clean slate.”

“But—”

“No, Daichi, I’m okay. Might be out of a job considering, but I’ll manage. It was a small price to pay to give you your freedom. And now you won’t be alone anymore.”

Daichi wanted to argue, it was ridiculous. It wasn’t that long ago that he didn’t even know Kuroo and Kuroo knew nothing about his existence or problems. It wasn’t fair, but what was? None of his friends deserved to lose ten years of their life and as much as he blamed himself for what happened, he knew that he didn’t deserve the crippling loneliness of being the mountain’s guardian. 

He might have been able to muster _some_ sort of retort if Kuroo hadn’t been staring at him like that, smile soft and eyes full of fondness. His hand slipped into Daichi’s hair and he chuckled, probably marveling at the fact that he had hair at all. Daichi gulped, his heart fluttering from the touch but he couldn’t bear to move away from it. 

Even as the guardian, a big hulking creature made of rock, he loved Kuroo’s hands. His fingers were long and nimble, and he couldn’t take his eyes off them as they tapped away on his laptop or opened a protein bar. He would never admit it out loud, but if Daichi was being honest with himself, he adored every part of Kuroo, from his weird hair to stupidly loud laughter. Daichi had no idea what he did to deserve him.

“Thank you,” he said, at last, his voice hoarse from his emotions.

Kuroo blinked at him in surprise but slowly his smile spread across his face. A radiant smile that Daichi wanted to melt into.

“You’re welcome. Come on, Daichi. It’s time for you to go home.”

Daichi smiled back and nodded. “Yeah… that sounds nice.”

They turned but froze when Takeda cleared his throat. Kuroo winced and looked over his shoulder, even as he protectively wrapped an arm around Daichi’s waist.

“Something you needed, Takeda-san?”

Takeda beamed back at him. “Actually, yes. I wanted your opinion on something.”

Kuroo exchanged a look with Daichi before turning all the way around sigh a resigned sigh. “What is it?”

When Takeda held out the stone again, Kuroo recoiled from it. “I wanted to ask you, if there was no curse on the stone and you were able to have it, would you take it? Think about it carefully. If you had it, you would regain all the knowledge you lost and far beyond it. This stone holds secrets to the universe, things you can’t even comprehend, Kuroo-kun. If you could take it, would you?”

Kuroo looked down at the stone and then back up and Takeda. “But, what about—” he began, glancing at Daichi.

“Oh no, they would be fine. No more curse at all.”

Kuroo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Nah.”

Takeda’s eyebrows shot up. “No?”

“No, I don’t need it. Don’t get me wrong, I would _love_ to have my knowledge back, everything I’ve learned the past ten years. I worked hard for it, but that’s just the point. I _worked_ for it. Nothing I knew just popped into my head by magic. Hours and hours spent researching, reading through texts and scouring the internet, breaking my back at my desk… and that was just school! All the conferences, trips, voyages, it cost time, effort, and money as well. 

I don’t think anyone should have knowledge that they didn’t work hard for, they need to appreciate it. Be responsible for it. I hope that makes sense. I think it’s wonderful that you powered that stone up as a gift to humanity. I just think perhaps that it’s not what humanity needs.”

“Hmm, I see. You surprise me… which is wonderful! I love being surprised. So, what do you think I should do with it? Without my beloved guardian, someone else might try to take it.”

“I don’t know, can you destroy it now that Daichi and the others aren’t cursed?”

“Maybe, do you think I should?”

Kuroo shrugged, not sure where Takeda was going with this. “Sure.”

“Alright.”

Takeda dropped his hand and released the stone. It clattered on the ground just like a normal stone would do. Before anyone could say anything, Takeda stomped on the stone and cracked the surface. It fractured several times before bursting into a puff of smoke. 

Kuroo gasped as pain shot through his head, his body crippling from the impact. 

“Kuroo? Are you okay?” Daichi whispered in his ear and he vaguely realized that he was holding him up. 

He blinked quickly and pulled back, keeping his hand against his throbbing head. “I don’t know, I think I’m okay. You really are strong, you know that?” he teased, unable to help himself as he braced himself on Daichi’s shoulders.

“Shut up. What happened?”

“I really don’t know, my head hurt when he broke the stone and my vision went a little—” Kuroo stopped as he caught Takeda’s eye and the smirk on his lips. Just like that, Kuroo knew. He reached back in the recesses of his memory and knew everything he used to before he had sacrificed it. Every adventure and fact, hypothesis and observation were placed back in his mind where it belonged. He was whole.

“Seriously?” he finally asked Takeda. “It’s back?”

“I guess so.”

“Please don’t toy with me. I’m really complete again?”

“Your knowledge is back?” Daichi gasped, looking between him and Takeda.

“Yes. No stone, nothing to hold all the information you gave it.”

“Did you plan that all along?”

Takeda laughed, a hint of guilt in the sound. “Not _exactly_. Let’s just say I had it in mind. For me, the fact that you were willing to sacrifice all that was more than enough for me. Why make you suffer for being selfless? There are not enough people like that in the world. And now, Daichi… I think it is time for you all to go home. Besides, I think the others are getting restless.”

Kuroo and Daichi turned around and saw the entire group huddled together, watching them with large eyes and whispering amongst each other. They still seemed confused, some crying and others borderline angry. Sugawara’s eyes were red, but he had shaken off the tears in lieu of staring at Kuroo with particular interest.

“Who is this, Daichi? You two seem… close,” he added, his lips curling up in a smirk.

Another one stepped forward too, his face snarling as he glared at Kuroo. “Yeah, who is this guy, Daichi-san?”

“His hair looks funny!” shouted the sunshine from the back.

“You’re one to talk.”

“Stupidshima!”

“I think it would be best if we all calm down,” the big one with a beard said, cringing from all the ruckus. “Otherwise, Daichi will get mad.”

Daichi sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “Everyone shut up. This is Kuroo Tetsurou, a scientific journalist from Tokyo. He figured out a way to free us all from the curse, so you should treat him with _respect_.”

The entire group, save Sugawara, flinched back from Daichi’s sharp tone. Another one stepped forward, one with dark hair and sleepy-looking eyes. To Kuroo’s surprise, he bowed.

“Thank you, Kuroo-san. We’ve lost so much already; we are greatly indebted to you that we won’t lose anymore.”

“Oh, uh, sure. Are you guys going to be okay?”

The young man straightened, his face remaining pensive. “It will be difficult for a while, most likely, but I don’t think we’ll waste any of the time we have left.”

“Exactly,” Daichi said, folding his arms across his chest and Kuroo couldn’t help checking out his biceps as they swelled from the action. “It’ll be overwhelming once we get back to town, but we need to face it sooner rather than later. You all ready?”

They all nodded and bid farewell to Takeda who seemed both relieved and downhearted that they were all leaving. Since the stone no longer existed, Kuroo was certain that he would have more visitors from now on, just like he used to. It made him happy knowing that soon the beautiful mountain he’d come to love would be enjoyed by the people from the town once again.

His breath hitched when a warm hand closed over his own. He looked down at them and suddenly Daichi realized what he had done and released it.

“Sorry! Uh, habit I guess.”

Before he could run away embarrassed, Kuroo grabbed his hand back and squeezed it. 

“It’s not a habit you have to break,” he assured him, basking in the cute blush emerging on Daichi’s cheeks. “I was just surprised. I’m used to a bunch of rocks holding my hand, not a human one.”

“Oh, I see. You ready to go?”

“After you,” Kuroo said, giving him a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, they're free!! There's two more chapters left and potentially a short epilogue after? I haven't decided to include it yet, mainly because I haven't written it yet, ha ha ha.


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroo and Daichi followed the caravan down the mountain, hands clasped between them. The initial shock had worn off with some of the  _ twelve _ and soon their voices grew loud and rowdy. Some marveled at how overgrown the path was, while others started to get competitive with how fast they were going.

“Ahhh, I have so much energy!” the sunshine cried, _Hinata_ as Daichi informed him with an eye roll. “I feel like I could jump as high as these trees!”

“Hinata, please save it for later,” Sugawara said, trying to place a hand on Hinata’s shoulder but missed as he took off and left them all behind. 

“Hinata, you idiot!” Kageyama shouted and tore after his friend, both disappearing around the bend in an impromptu race. 

Kuroo glanced around the group, expecting them to be worried but instead, they all groaned and let them go. “This happens a lot?”

Daichi snorted. “I would definitely say it’s a common occurrence. It used to be frustrating but now… I can’t tell you what a relief it is to see them again. Hear their voices. I missed them so much. And all of them are completely unchanged...”

Kuroo winced, knowing what a shock it was going to be to everyone, seeing all the boys at the same age they were frozen. Takeda had told them they had been _preserved_ , so perhaps it was to be expected. Taking a peek at Daichi, he could easily see that his situation was different from the others. It made sense he supposed since Daichi hadn’t been frozen for ten years but lived and remembered all of it despite the fact that he wasn’t entirely human. Remembering what he looked like in the painting and the illusion, the changes in Daichi’s physical appearance were so subtle that he hadn’t even noticed at first. Regardless of that, he knew it could be hard for him to deal with once he got a good look at himself in a mirror. 

Feeling the weight of his emotions, he released Daichi’s hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him in tight. Immediately, Daichi leaned into the embrace and Kuroo couldn’t resist nuzzling into his hair. His soft, dark brown hair that smelled like fresh grass. 

He stiffened suddenly, realizing what he had done. Daichi was no longer a giant made up of rocks. He was human again, with warm sensitive skin and clothes and boundaries. 

“Is it, uh, okay that I just hugged you?” he whispered and as Daichi chuckled in response, Kuroo finally relaxed.

“I appreciate it. It’s going to be weird now that I’m _me_ again, but I hope that my being human won’t push you away. I’ve really valued your friendship, Kuroo.”

He gazed up at Kuroo with his big brown eyes and earnest smile, not a clue that he was sending Kuroo’s heart into a tizzy. He didn’t allow it to show on his face, knowing how Daichi would jump at the chance to tease him over it. Especially considering how he tortured him in the hot springs the day before.

“Well, you’ll always have it,” he responded, averting his gaze from Daichi before he melted. 

Sugawara kept glancing back at them and whispering to Asahi next to him with a giggle. Kuroo rolled his eyes with a smile. Sugawara was that typical conniving best friend that could see things developing before anyone else could. It reminded him a little of Kenma, who was the most observant soul he’d ever encountered, except Kenma had no interest in meddling. With Sugawara, on the other hand, Kuroo had the suspicion that he would need to watch out for him.

The whole atmosphere among the group changed as they filtered out of the woods and entered the outskirts of town. Kuroo cringed at the old men on the porch and their shocked faces at seeing Hinata and Kageyama racing by, wondering if they were going to have a heart attack. Luckily, none of them collapsed but they began shouting to try to get everyone’s attention.

Kuroo and Daichi hung back as the entire town poured out of buildings and ran out of their homes. Kuroo kept his arm slung around Daichi’s shoulders, but with his free hand, he pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket and snapped a few photos of the tearful reunions. It was easier to watch it on his phone screen than in person since his emotions were already threatening to burst.

“Dai-nii! There he is!” Riki’s voice shouted as he hopped above the crowds, and Kuroo heard Daichi’s breath hitch. 

Kuroo grinned and gave his shoulder a squeeze as he leaned into his ear. “Go get ‘em, Daichi.”

Daichi nodded as he took a deep breath. Before moving away, he gazed up at Kuroo and bumped him playfully with his shoulder. 

“Thank you.”

“Stop thanking me and go hug your family.”

This time Daichi shoved him away with a laugh and then took off just as Mira and Riki were bursting through the crowds. 

“What the hell? You’re huge!” Daichi shouted as Mira collided with him and wrapped her arms around him. She was only a little shorter than Daichi, but she still buried her head into her big brother’s neck and cried. Riki, who seemed to be a little taller, ran around behind them and launched himself onto Daichi’s back, nearly pulling them all over but somehow, they managed to keep their footing. 

As Kuroo’s vision blurred, unable to hold them back any longer, he watched as Daichi’s parents finally made it through and created a big Sawamura pile. He didn’t have to view the emotional scene alone for long as he was attacked by Harada and both the Ukai’s, hugging him and ruffling his hair. Before long, his cheeks were sore from Harada pinching them so hard.

“You’re a magnificent young man, Kuroo-kun!” she cried, tears streaming down her face.

“Harada-san, stooop,” he chuckled, patting her shoulder. “I hardly did anything!”

“Bullshit,” Ukai said, jabbing Kuroo in the ribs. “If it wasn’t for you, we would have never seen those kids again and they would have been trapped forever. Because of our own foolish fear.”

“Oh, speaking of which, there’s no more stone.”

Ukai’s face fell in shock, nearly losing his cigarette as his lips parted. “Huh?”

“Takeda-san destroyed it so it can’t harm anyone anymore. You guys can go on the mountain all you like. In fact, I think Takeda-san would like that.”

Ukai plucked the cigarette from his lips and threw it on the pavement, squishing it with his shoe. Without another word, he spun on his heel and walked toward the edge of town.

“Where’s he going?”

Old man Ukai laughed, not surprised at all by his grandson’s actions. “Up to visit the shrine, I imagine. I’m sure he missed Takeda-san as much as he missed these rascals.”

“Huh. He never struck me as the type to enjoy hiking up mountains.”

“He used to and now he’ll probably enjoy it again, thanks to you.”

“Alright, if I hear the word _thanks_ one more time, I’m going to vomit.”

He chose the wrong moment to say it as Mira finally released her brother and ran at him, repeating the words _thank you_ until they were unintelligible. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him with impressive strength. As he struggled to breathe, he wondered if that was a family trait.

He soon found out as the rest of the Sawamura family converged on him with apologies, thank yous, and backbreaking hugs. Kuroo wheezed and glanced above their heads to see Daichi watching with a wide grin on his face. Glaring back at him, he nodded down at his affectionate family.

“You going to rescue me here?”

“Don’t you think I’ve rescued you enough? I think you’ll live.”

“I didn’t realize chivalry had a limit.”

Daichi laughed and finally coaxed his family away to allow Kuroo a little breathing room. Except then all the families of the _twelve_ took turns thanking him and giving him sloppy kisses on his cheeks. He was elated that they were all finally together and able to move forward with their lives, but he was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. Luckily the families didn’t smother him long and they filtered away to their homes to get the young men settled. 

For the rest of the day, the town was shut down as everyone celebrated their return. It was like a festival as everyone prepared food and brought it out in the streets and all the bars and cafes ran specials on drinks. Kuroo participated here and there but preferred staying on the outskirts of the party. Everything seemed so different now that the _twelve_ had returned, energy crackling in the air where before it had tasted stale. 

It was wonderful and Kuroo soaked in the excitement. But as the evening wore on and he gazed across the crowds of people at Daichi, a familiar ache began creeping into his chest. There was a constant throng of people around Daichi and as much as Kuroo wanted to creep to his side, he stayed where he was, lurking at the edge of the party. 

He didn’t know what was wrong with him. After getting to know Daichi and seeing his heartbreaking loneliness, Kuroo was set on making sure that someone would visit him when he finally had to leave. And there he was, surrounded by family and laughing at something someone was saying. It made Kuroo smile, seeing his eyes crinkled at the edges and his smile spread wide across his face. It was just as it should be, even better than he expected, and yet the ache was increasing.

Soon it was getting late and Kuroo snuck away from the party quietly. He sighed as he stepped into his quiet room and collapsed on the futon. His body felt numb as he stared up at the ceiling, his muscles throbbing from his perilous journey the night before. 

He thought back to it, his overwhelming relief at seeing Daichi through the rain and how sweet he was while taking care of him. The futon under Kuroo’s back was comfortable and yet he’d give anything to be cradled in Daichi’s arms again. Even now when he was so much smaller than he used to be. 

Kuroo realized with a shock that, despite his previous actions, his desire wasn’t to leave knowing Daichi wouldn’t be alone. He didn’t want to _leave_ Daichi at all. Giant rock monster or cute little human, Kuroo wanted to pack him up in his bags and sneak him back to Tokyo with him. But then the vision of Daichi embracing his younger siblings developed in his mind and he knew he couldn’t take him away, not when they finally got him back. 

_ We can still be friends _ , he assured himself with a sigh that seemed to deflate his whole body.  _Long-distance friends are a thing. We’ll just exchange numbers and… text?_

Kuroo rubbed his chest and tried ignoring how his eyes were heating up with tears. It wasn’t enough for him, not with the depths of his feelings that he didn’t even understand. He shook his head and peeled himself off his futon, doing the bare minimum to prepare for bed. With the light off and the room as silent as a coffin, Kuroo forced himself to sleep with his forehead creased and arms wrapped around himself for comfort.

The next morning came just as dismal as the night before. It was strange waking up on a bed and in a room with four walls when he had just gotten used to sleeping outside. He sat up and looked around, particularly out the window where the sun was starting to pour through, and lively voices could be heard in the streets. 

Kuroo huffed out a laugh that turned into a yawn. He imagined that people were partying all night. He would have if he was one of them. But he wasn’t… he belonged somewhere else. 

As he thought about it more, he realized that he didn’t belong anywhere. His mailing address was his apartment in Tokyo, and it was like a home base for him, but his lifestyle was more nomadic. It never really occurred to him since he had so many good friends all over the place, particularly in Tokyo, and so he never felt the loneliness that should go with traveling for a living. 

He was finally starting to feel it though and he imagined that it had to do with a certain someone entering his life. Kuroo shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. It was his last day in the town and he would leave early in the morning. His boss would want to see _something_ to make up for his two-week absence, so he decided to use the day to his advantage and hole up in the room to organize everything. 

He made one quick trip to the inn’s dining area to greet Harada and grab some coffee. When he explained what he was up to, she promised to bring him a plate of breakfast and more coffee once she had a chance. If she sensed his melancholy at all, she didn’t mention it. She may have spoiled him a little more than usual that morning, but he didn’t mind it at all. Anything to pull him out of his dark mood.

Most of the morning was spent at the kotatsu in his room with his legs stretched out underneath it. He opened up the documents he had worked on while on the mountain, which inevitably reminded him of Daichi. Letting him rest his back against him and saving his documents when he had fallen asleep.

Kuroo grabbed a leftover pastry that Harada had left him and shoved it into his mouth. He focused on the sweetness seeping onto his tongue as he poured himself into his work. Extracting the photos and video from his phone, he had an impressive amount of information to sort through. He had yet to have a solid idea for the article itself, but at least he had a lot of options. It would be up to his supervisor whether or not it was good enough for the magazine.

Besides a visit or two from Harada, his entire morning was spent alone in the confines of his room. Since he was working, the day progressed quickly and if she hadn’t brought him a plate of lunch, he wouldn’t have realized it had gotten so late. After he finished it, he shoved the plate aside and stared at it. 

It was his last day, so he wondered if he should venture out for just a little bit. At the very least visit Ukai at the shop, if he was there. The way he ran out of town to visit Takeda up the mountain, he could still be there for all he knew. 

There was a light knock at the door, startling Kuroo from his reverie. “Yes?”

“It’s me, Kuroo-kun. Have you finished your food?” Harada’s voice came through the door.

“Yeah, be right there!”

Kuroo gathered up his plate and shuffled to the door. As he opened it, Harada beamed as she took the plate from him. 

“Thank you! You have a visitor as well, by the way.”

Kuroo cocked his head. “A visitor?”

She giggled as she stepped back, allowing someone else to take her place in front of the door. Kuroo’s heart raced as Daichi approached him, his smile a little shy. His apprehension faded quickly as he probably noticed Kuroo’s elation at seeing him.

“Hey, can I come in?”

“Yes!” Kuroo shouted, and then coughed as his cheeks flooded with heat. “Yeah, that’s cool. Come on in.”

Daichi snickered and shuffled into the room as Kuroo gave him some space. He was wearing fresh clothes and he smelled as if he’d just showered. Kuroo resisted the urge to wrap himself around him and instead gestured to the table for him to sit. Daichi slipped the backpack he was wearing off and set it gently on the floor as he took a seat. 

“I’m not keeping you from your work, am I?” Daichi asked, glancing at the open laptop. 

“No way, I needed a distraction.”

“Don’t forget to save it.”

Kuroo glanced up from his screen and narrowed his eyes at Daichi’s growing smirk. “Ha ha, you’re funny.”

“I am extremely funny.”

“Uh-huh. So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?”

“Pfft, you mean your rented room at the inn? Well, I remembered that it was your last day and I wanted to see you.”

Kuroo beamed as the ache in his chest melted away, and he quickly cleared off the table so he could give Daichi his undivided attention. “I’m glad you did. I didn’t want to interrupt your reunion with your family and friends, but I was hoping to spend some time with you before I left.”

“Good! So, um… how are you?” Daichi cringed as Kuroo laughed at his awkwardness. “Sorry. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a proper conversation. I’m not sure I remember how it works.”

“What are you talking about? You and I had plenty while we were on the mountain.”

Daichi scoffed. “Yeah, you mean my two-word retorts?”

“Yes, and I will always treasure those in my memories. You were a sassy mountain guardian. But seriously, I thought we got along well considering.”

Daichi’s smile softened and for a moment, Kuroo lost himself in his dark eyes. How could they be so different and yet just as they used to be when they were made of obsidian?

“You’re right. I think it’s amazing that we were able to get along.”

“Considering you tried to kill me the first few times we met.”

“I didn’t try to _kill_ you… just injure you to the point that it would dissuade you from coming back. I guess I should have broken your leg or something.”

“Where would you be now if you had?”

“Ha, touché.”

“Can I ask you something, Daichi?”

“Of course.”

“When you were the guardian, why was it that you couldn’t speak as well as you could when you were human?”

“Oh… I’m honestly not sure. I will still _me_ when I was the guardian, but a lot of things were subdued. My thoughts were kind of murky, like wading through mud. In exchange for hindering my ability to communicate, however, there were certain things I could feel or sense.”

“Like knowing whenever someone was on the mountain.”

“Yes! And I felt rooted to the mountain, almost like a tree. I could sense things growing and dying on it, seasons changing and wonderful things beginning. I’m not sure if the powers came from Takeda or from the stone’s curse, but it was an incredible experience. Not that I wanted to experience it for ten years.”

“That is amazing. Do you mind if I write that down?”

“No, go ahead. Are you actually going to talk about what happened in your article?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea. Basically, I’m gathering my thoughts and observations now and then I’ll present it to my supervisor when I get back. We’ll discuss then if anything I experienced is usable if he even believes me. At least he knows I’m shit at technology and couldn’t fabricate any of this evidence even if my life depended on it.”

It wasn’t how he would have planned to spend the day with Daichi, but he had to admit that pouring over his work and going through his collected footage with him was extremely helpful in sorting his thoughts. It wasn’t long after they delved into the work that Daichi shuffled around the table and settled next to him, so they could both see the screen. It was intense, having his leg pressed against Kuroo’s and his body heat flowing off him in waves. He was used to Daichi’s cold and rough exterior, but now he was warm and soft and most of all devastatingly good looking. It made it difficult to concentrate when all he wanted to do was seduce the pants off him. If he could, that is; he _was_ a little rusty in that department and Kuroo had the feeling that Daichi would be a challenge.

“You alright?” Daichi asked as he leaned back, bracing his hands against the floor.

Kuroo nearly groaned at seeing his body stretched out like that, muscles pushing against the fabric of his tight T-shirt and his biceps actually succeeding at pushing his sleeves up to his shoulders. It took an agonizing moment to tear his eyes away from them and back up to Daichi’s face, only to find the other grinning like a wolf.

“Huh?”

Daichi chuckled and Kuroo relished hearing that deep sound again, so similar to how it was when he was the guardian.

“I asked if you were alright and then you spaced out.”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. Great!”

“Hmm.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at the way Daichi’s were sparkling with mischief. “What?”

Daichi tipped his chin up and rotated his body so he was leaning on his arm, facing Kuroo. “Kuroo… do you think I’m sexy?”

“I… _what_?!”

Daichi collapsed onto the floor in a fit of laughter. Kuroo gawked at him, too stunned to even deny it although it would be a blatant lie. Could Daichi actually read his mind?

“I’m sorry. I wouldn’t normally just ask something like that, but I couldn’t help myself. Not with the way you were teasing me the other day.”

“Oooh, the hot springs.” Kuroo chuckled and raked his hands through his hair. He should have known that would come to bite him in the ass. He frowned and looked back at Daichi over his shoulder, still snickering from his teasing and his proud smile dimpling his cheek. “What the hell happened to that sweet, bashful giant that couldn’t even look at me then?”

“Bashful, wow. That’s pretty hilarious.”

“But you kept looking away!”

Daichi’s smile diminished as he thought about it, his entire demeanor becoming solemn. It was strange when he had been so happy mere moments before and while Kuroo didn’t know the reason why his mood dropped, he could sense an echo of his own aching heart in Daichi’s expression. Daichi’s eyes finally met his and he sighed.

“It wasn’t because I was shy or anything. I’m a grown man and I’ve seen plenty of naked men. I was on a sports team, I’m Japanese!” He huffed out a mirthless laugh as he straightened up, meeting Kuroo face to face. “It’s difficult to put it into words and I’m a little worried that you’re going to make fun of me for it.”

“I swear to you that I won’t,” Kuroo said, laughing when Daichi glared at him. “Honest! I can tell this is more serious.”

“It is, and more personal.” Daichi sighed and rubbed his arm. “It was because you and I were already getting so close. Kuroo, you were the first friend I made in ten years! In fact, besides Takeda-san you were my only friend. I think you have at least a small idea of what that meant to me, but you were always upfront about the fact that you were leaving. Even as a mountain guardian, a big hunk of rock that could hardly think straight, my feelings for you were… intense.”

At that, he cleared his throat and stared down at his hands in his lap, unable to meet Kuroo’s eyes. “I think seeing you in that intimate way, I couldn’t stand it. It was already going to break my heart when you left, but I couldn’t allow myself to get any closer than we already were. I never in my wildest dreams thought that I would be free… I can still hardly believe it.”

He moved his hand until it was resting on top of Kuroo’s on the floor and finally met his gaze. “I know you’re tired of hearing this and don’t think you deserve it but thank you. For caring about me, spending time with me, just being you… and most of all for setting me free. I’m not sure how I could ever repay you.”

Kuroo grinned, trying to mask the emotions that crept up during Daichi’s speech. “Well, I seem to recall you saving my life a few times over the past week or so.”

“Ah, that is true.”

“But don’t worry about any of that, repaying and such. Consider it a gift. It’s only what you deserve. The chance to go wherever you want, do whatever you want.” Kuroo frowned suddenly and gave Daichi a hard stare. “So, at the hot spring, you really didn’t think I was sexy?”

Daichi laughed and shoved him playfully. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, I want to know.”

“Aww, did I hurt your pride when I called you ugly?”

“No, I know you didn’t mean it,” Kuroo purred, leaning toward Daichi until he hovered over him. Too late he realized what an intimate position it was, feeling Daichi’s warm breath puffing against his lips. Daichi didn’t shy away either and for a moment, Kuroo could almost hear his heart beating as hard as his own.

Slowly, a smirk spread its way up Daichi’s lips. “Okay, I _may_ have stolen a peek… or two.”

Kuroo gasped. “That’s so unfair!”

“How is that unfair? You stripped right in front of me. Besides, technically I was naked around you all the time.”

“You were made of rocks! I don’t know what your human body looks like naked. Although I can imagine it well,” he added, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Hmm, I guess that’s a fair point. Would you like to?”

“Huh? Would I like to what?”

Daichi grinned wider, teasing his bottom lip between his teeth. “See me naked.” 

It wasn’t often that Kuroo was stunned to the point of being unable to move. Daichi didn’t seem bothered at all that he couldn’t answer. In fact, he seemed delighted.

“It would be easy,” he continued, his voice trembling with a chuckle. “After all, the baths here at the inn are delightful and I bet that they’re empty at the moment. Want to check them out?”

“Baths… yes, of course. What else did you mean?” Kuroo turned his head away as he rubbed the back of his neck, wishing it didn’t feel like his whole face was on fire. “Um, sure, I’d love to check them out.”

“Good, let’s go.”

Kuroo was a grown man. He had taken baths around other people his entire life and hardly blinked an eye if another man wandered past him as naked as the day he was born while Kuroo scrubbed himself down. But as he washed his body with Daichi next to him, doing the same thing, suddenly he’d forgotten how to breathe. 

He had been right about the baths being empty and while that would have been a luxury on a normal day, he would have given anything for the distraction. For a while, he’d keep his eyes where they should be, on his _own_ body. It allowed him to calm down and forget about the fact that Daichi and his hot human body was on full sudsy display right next to him. He forgot until he turned next to him to say something and completely lost his train of thought as Daichi sprayed the soap off his shoulder.

“Were you going to say something?” Daichi asked, somehow keeping both his tone and large brown eyes looking innocent while his smirking lips betrayed him. If only Kuroo could remember what he was going to say. 

“Just, uh, that this seems like a really nice setup. Kind of regret not using it more while I was staying here.”

“Just wait until you see the outdoor bath. It’s no mountain hot spring, but it’s more comfortable.”

“So, you _did_ use that hot spring. I thought it didn’t matter much to you when you were made of rocks.”

“No, I used it before I was turned into the guardian. Me and the guys used to go up there all the time and splash around in it. They loved it because they could be rowdier, and no one would scold them for it except me and occasionally Ennoshita and Tsukishima. I think they prefer the baths in town just for the peace and quiet,” he chuckled, finishing off his rinse down. 

Kuroo smiled as he listened to Daichi reminisce, keeping his eyes on Daichi’s damp hair and the trickles of water slipping down his neck. 

“But I didn’t mind their roughhousing,” Daichi continued, his face growing solemn. “It was fun being there with you yesterday. I never went near the hot spring on my own because it hurt too much being there and hearing only silence.”

He fell silent after that and Kuroo turned away to focus on washing himself off. It suddenly occurred to him that Daichi waited ten years to see his friends and yet he was there spending time with Kuroo instead. As much as he was treasuring these last moments with him, he was surprised that Daichi wasn’t in any hurry to go back to them or his family. He was hesitant to mention it, thinking that perhaps it wasn’t his place, but Daichi was already there spilling his heart to him so he decided to take the chance.

“You finally got them back though, safe and sound. Why aren’t you hanging out with them?”

Daichi turned off the water and stared at him. “Because they’re here and they’ll be here tomorrow and the next day. I’ll have plenty of time with them, but I won’t have any more time with you. Unless you’d rather me give you some space.”

“No way! Trust me, I’m grateful that you’re here and I’m in no hurry to see you leave.”

“Good,” Daichi sighed, his shoulders relaxing as he did so. 

“Did you honestly think I was tired of you? With all the chasing I’ve done these past two weeks?”

“Well, I was special then; a freak of nature. Now I’m just regular old human Daichi.” He chose that moment to stand up and pick up his towel and Kuroo found his resistance fly out the window.

“Yeeeeah, more like magnificent, hunky human Daichi,” he murmured, whistling as he blatantly checked out Daichi’s broad chest and abs. 

Daichi laughed and ruffled his fingers through Kuroo’s damp hair. “I’m glad you’re enjoying the view. Come on, it’s chilly.”

Kuroo snickered as he stood up and followed Daichi toward the outdoor bath. “Afraid certain bits of you will hide in the cold and I’ll get the wrong idea of certain,” he paused to cough, “sizes?”

Daichi’s laugh echoed in the spacious room and he gave Kuroo a look over his shoulder as he pushed the door open. “I’m not afraid of that… but maybe you should be.”

Kuroo gasped and cupped his hands around his manhood. “And I thought you were _such_ a gentleman. Was that just part of the innocent rock monster package?” 

“I guess so,” Daichi chuckled and took a deep breath of the steam flowing from the bath. “This is nice.”

“Yeah, it is,” Kuroo murmured, sneaking an eyeful of Daichi’s perfect posterior before it was hidden by the water. He gulped, hoping Daichi didn’t notice he was starting to sweat before he even got in the bath. As he slipped into it himself, he closed his eyes and released a loud moan. “Oh mama, that’s the stuff.” 

The heat from the water seeped into his skin and for a moment, Kuroo lost track of time. Besides his own voice humming and moaning over the comfort of the bath, the only other sound in the area was the gentle water trickling into it on the other side. Beyond the high walls of the inn, Kuroo could hear the faint murmur of voices and traffic, but it wasn’t loud enough to interfere with the tranquility of the moment. 

Leaning against the wall of the bath, he stretched his arms out to let them cool and gazed at Daichi. He didn’t seem nearly as relaxed as Kuroo as he stared off into space, biting his lip. 

“You alright?”

“Yup, now that your orgasm is finally over. I wouldn’t have guessed you’d be such a noisy one.”

Kuroo tipped his head back and laughed, the sound seeming too loud in the serene bath. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Daichi smirked and finally looked back at him, his cheeks glowing bright red. “I’m happy to know you’re enjoying yourself.”

Kuroo snorted. “I _do_ know how to enjoy myself,” he replied with a wink, “but it’s always better with someone else. You know?”

“Uh-huh.” 

Daichi continued chuckling as he swirled his fingers across the surface of the water, admiring the flow of ripples that spread out across it. Kuroo felt like he could never get tired of watching him. A part of it was the strangeness of knowing him as the rock guardian first and seeing what cute mannerisms were really just Daichi. Another was the cruel fact that he was an incredibly handsome man and Kuroo wished, _again_ , that he wasn’t leaving early the next morning and wouldn’t get to stare at him anymore.

With that thought, Kuroo couldn’t resist disturbing the silence to ask a few more things. “I know that you’re going to hate this question, probably already heard it from everyone even though you were just set free…”

“That’s okay. You can ask me anything.”

“Hmm, I’ll keep that in mind. I was just curious if you knew what you were going to do now. You going to stick around here or—”

“No way,” Daichi laughed before he’d even finished. “There’s not a chance I’ll be staying in this town.”

“What? Why not?”

Daichi leaned back, propping his elbows up on the wall and met Kuroo’s gaze. “Because I wasn’t planning on staying here before, but I needed more money to do it. My family didn’t have much for college back then although I’m greatly relieved that they’ve been able to send Mira and Riki. Before I was planning on moving to a different town or city, maybe even see the world a bit working any job I could. Figures I’d get stuck on a mountain for ten long years and even though I’m now free, I’m right back where I started. No money and if you can believe it, the town itself has hardly changed in all that time. After spending some quality time with my family, catching up, I’m going to try to get out of here. Hopefully, I’ll figure out a way to do it,” he laughed softly.

Kuroo hummed, trying to appear nonchalant although his heart was racing. “So, you have no specific plans? You’re not picky what you do or where you go?”

Daichi shrugged. “Not really. I’d just like to do _something_ with my life, enjoy it a little.”

“I think you’re definitely entitled! And what better place to start than Tokyo!”

“Tokyo, huh?” Daichi’s grin and the twinkle in his eye let Kuroo know that he knew _exactly_ why he mentioned it. “As a matter of fact, that was where I was planning to start. But it still costs money.”

“I think it just depends on who you know. For example, let’s say you had an extremely good friend who lived in Tokyo who would probably do anything you asked because they adore you to pieces. They’d be willing to put you up until you get on your feet and probably beg you to stay even after that, so all it would really cost you is a train ticket. Not so bad from that perspective, right?”

Kuroo’s nerves were trilling all over his body, kept subdued only by the soothing water. His confidence rose, however, as Daichi’s face brightened at the suggestion.

“Seriously? You wouldn’t want me to pay rent?”

“Maybe once you get settled, but you wouldn’t have to worry about that right away. I make pretty good money.”

“Oh, so you’d be my sugar daddy?” Daichi snickered. “Would I have to repay you in some other way?”

“Ha! Nah, I’m not really into that stuff. But I would _never_ refuse any sexual advancements while you’re living under my roof. In fact, I’d encourage them.”

“Good, I’m glad we cleared that up,” Daichi laughed, his cheeks brightening a little although Kuroo was sure his were even brighter. “You know, Kuroo… I think I’d really like that. Moving to Tokyo and living with you. It makes the fact that you’re leaving tomorrow morning a little more bearable.”

There it was, the small declaration that Kuroo didn’t realize he was _craving_ to hear. To know that he wasn’t the only one that felt an ache in his chest at the thought of leaving. Not the town, not the mountain, _Daichi_. He beamed back at Daichi and slid across the bath bench until he was close enough to squeeze his arm. 

“Yeah, it does make it easier knowing that soon I’ll get to have you back. I’ve been feeling like shit about leaving you. Even last night sleeping on a real bed was rough because you weren’t around.”

Daichi hummed and slid a little closer to him as well, craning his head around to inspect Kuroo’s face. “I thought you seemed tired. You’ve got circles under your eyes,” he whispered, reaching up to cup Kuroo’s face. 

Kuroo sighed and leaned into the touch before he could stop himself. “Yeah, I got used to sleeping with you nearby.”

“Hmm, well we can’t help that after you leave, but for the sake of your health perhaps I should stay here with you tonight.”

Kuroo blinked, his heart coming to a full stop. “Huh?”

Daichi chuckled. “Seriously. I’m sure Harada-san has an extra futon we could pull into the room. After we get out, I’ll stop by the front desk and call my family. I’m sure they won’t mind me staying with you for one night. They know how much you mean to me.”

“If I ever hinted that you weren’t chivalrous, please forgive me. You’re the most charming prince I’ve ever met.”

Daichi scoffed. “And yet you were the one who saved me.”

His thumb stroked across Kuroo’s cheek, his eyes dark as the blackest obsidian and Kuroo felt his willpower slipping away fast. It felt intimate, the steam swirling around them like a natural barrier to any prying eyes and tickled their skin like a thousand little kisses. Without their voices echoing across the stone, it made every other noise seem exponentially louder; the trickle of the water, Daichi’s soft exhale that parted his lips, Kuroo’s pounding heart that sounded like a freight train. 

Kuroo was just about to lean in and test the softness of Daichi’s lips for himself when they heard voices coming from the bathhouse inside. They eased away from each other just in time as a few older men lumbered through the doors. Daichi and Kuroo laughed as the men got excited to see them, bending down to ruffle their heads as if they were kids. 

As the intruders settled into the bath across from them, Kuroo released a long breath and shared a knowing smile with Daichi. It would have been a magical place for a first kiss, but it wasn’t their time. Not yet.

They didn’t stay long in the bath after that, helping each other out of the hot water before they got dizzy. Instead of slipping back into their normal clothes, they both opted for the inn’s yukata which seemed like both a blessing and a curse as he looked over the smooth fabric curving over Daichi’s body. His hand itched to run his hand over his ass but knew that would earn him a solid punch in the face. 

_ Maybe one day _ , he thought, feeling more confident in the idea than he did before. 

When they made it back to the room, they were shocked to find Harada there, setting up what looked like a banquet on the little table. She even included a little bottle of sake and said it was on the house with a gleeful wink. Before she left, Daichi informed her that he’d be staying the night and the sweet little old woman seemed to glimmer with mischief.

“Wonderful. Would you be needing an extra futon then?”

Daichi snorted. “Yes, if you don’t mind.”

“Certainly! I’ll be back with the bedding in a bit. I’ll also phone your folks, so they don’t worry. Go ahead and enjoy yourselves!”

“Wow, that woman is a menace. A wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

“Well, she is related to Suga.”

“What?!”

“His great aunt on his mother’s side and he _definitely_ takes after her. Caring but rotten to the core. His right hook though he got from his mom.”

Daichi shivered from his dark memories but perked up as he sniffed. “I’m starving.”

Kuroo laughed, loving every aspect of Daichi that was a part of him no matter what form he was in. “That doesn’t surprise me one bit. Come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he he, I love Kuroo getting a taste of his own medicine. Just a heads up, the next chapter will be much shorter and at the moment I have it as the final chapter since I've combined a couple shorter chapters in the beginning. I'm hoping to finish up the epilogue today so I can include it, but we'll see how it works out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here *hands you chapter* have a happy sappy ending (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Kuroo woke up the next morning with a smile on his lips. He knew immediately that he’d slept like a rock, his body feeling heavy from the long rest. Unlike the previous morning when he couldn’t wait to get up and distract himself, Kuroo felt perfectly content as a set of strong arms tightened around him.

He was warm and comfortable, so why bother disturbing the moment? Nuzzling further into Daichi’s neck, he inhaled his fresh scent from the bath they had the night before with the faintest glimmer of fresh grass and dried leaves. Perhaps it was more than just living in the mountain forests for ten years that made him smell like the most fragrant parts of the earth. Maybe there was a reason Takeda chose _him_ to be the guardian.

Daichi’s hum vibrated deep in his chest and his fingers stroked idly through Kuroo’s hair. Although they were both awake, neither one seemed in any hurry for the moment to end. That time would come whether they liked it or not. 

His thoughts drifted to the night before when he and Daichi giggled as they tried setting up the other bed. They were both full of dinner and a little more relaxed from the sake, but the weight of everything that had happened was pulling them steadily toward sleep. Once they were settled in their beds, they talked softly to each other for a while, making plans and tossing out ideas for their future. 

When their conversation finally stilled, they gazed at each other from their own pillows, enjoying the moment as long as they could. Something flickered in Daichi’s eyes and before Kuroo could ask what was wrong, Daichi held up the corner of his sheets, offering an invitation. Kuroo dove into the other bed without a second thought, cuddling up to Daichi as his deep laughter washed over him. 

Kuroo didn’t know about Daichi, but he fell asleep almost instantly as Daichi held him close. It was perfect, and since it was Daichi who offered to share the bed, he wondered if it would be the same when he joined him in Tokyo. A sliver of doubt wiggled in his stomach as he contemplated it, wondering if he was getting too ahead of himself. That was Daichi’s plan at the moment, but plans change quickly. He wondered if once he got settled into his life with his family that maybe moving to Tokyo wouldn’t seem like such a good idea.

“Hey, you okay?”

“You can’t even see my face. Why would you think that I’m not?”

“I have a sixth sense when it comes to you.”

Kuroo chuckled and nuzzled a little closer. “I’m just worried that you’ll change your mind about coming to Tokyo.”

“Oh, I see. I don’t think you need to worry about that. I’m looking forward to living there for a while but as we said, it’s just a start. I’d like to see all of what the world has to offer.”

“Hmm, maybe I should hire you.”

“Huh?”

“As my assistant. A lot of the guys have them when they travel to help with equipment. We get a certain budget for every expedition and that sometimes includes hiring people temporarily to help, even covering their travel expenses. If you work for me, I could take you all over the world and see its greatest treasures. 

I mean, I’m not going to lie, it’s not all glamorous. Sometimes it’s dangerous or boring, and there isn’t always a delightful hot spring to wash yourself off in. But still, you’ll get to see amazing things and best of all,” he paused, leaning back to grin up at Daichi, “you’ll have me there with you.”

“Mmm, that _is_ quite an exciting offer. I’ll have to think about that.”

Daichi laughed at Kuroo’s look of dismay and ruffled his hair playfully. Kuroo growled and reached up to do the same thing to his hair that already looked adorably rumpled from sleep. Soon it descended into an intense wrestling match which Kuroo realized too late was dangerous considering they were still wearing their yukatas.

Kuroo’s phone alarm announced a time-out and Daichi immediately flopped back on the futon to catch his breath. Kuroo couldn’t resist watching him for a moment, eyeing his heaving chest peeking out from where the yukata had loosened.

“You going to turn that off?”

“Uh-huh,” Kuroo answered without moving. 

Daichi snickered and shoved his hand over Kuroo’s face, shoving him back toward his blaring phone. Switching it off, Kuroo groaned and buried his head in the pillow. 

“I have to get ready to leave,” he mumbled, hoping that Daichi could understand him. He must have since he leaned up on his side and rubbed his hand over Kuroo’s back.

“It’s okay,” he whispered into Kuroo’s ear. “It’s only temporary. Come on, I’ll help you pack.”

Kuroo groaned again but Daichi’s strong hands peeled him off the futon. When he still kept his body limp and heavy, Daichi snuck a hand inside Kuroo’s yukata and flicked his nipple. 

“Tease!” Kuroo squealed as he scrambled off the futon. He huffed as he started pulling out some fresh clothes, trying to ignore Daichi as he stood up as well.

“Hmm, tease… I like the sound of that.” 

Kuroo froze at his sultry tone of voice and glanced up to see him slowly unraveling his sash. “Stop right there. Don’t you do that, Sawamura Daichi.”

“I have to change back into my clothes.”

“You can change but not like _that_. Not when I have a train to catch and don’t have time to… _you know_.”

Daichi’s eyebrows shot up. “No, I don't know. Care to explain it, Kuroo-san?”

“That is bullshit and you know it, Sawamura-san.”

At last, Daichi took pity on him and went to the far corner of the room to quickly change his clothes. Kuroo did the same while he packed up the rest of his belongings. Soon everything was together and they both gazed at the empty room.

“Are you sure you have everything?”

“You know, I think I actually left a few things on the mountain.”

“Oh! I didn’t think about that.”

“It’s nothing I’d miss too much. I hardly packed anything when I ran out into the rain.”

“Hmph… stupid.”

“Yeah, I know. Besides, you can bring the stuff to me when you arrive in Tokyo, right?”

“Are you just trying to guarantee that I’ll come?”

“Can’t fault a man for trying.”

Daichi chuckled and leaned against him. “No, I can’t.”

After a tearful farewell to Harada with a promise to come back and visit, Kuroo and Daichi stepped out of the inn and wandered through town. There weren’t too many people out at that time in the morning, mostly because all of them partied too hard the night before. As they passed by the library, Kuroo craned his head around to see the mural had words spray-painted over the boys’ heads, thanking the gods for their return with the date. 

Kuroo smiled at it and turned away, reaching between them to thread his fingers with Daichi’s. Daichi kept his eyes forward but smiled as he squeezed his hand back.

“Anywhere else you need to go before you leave?”

“I’d like to stop by Ukai’s if it’s open. It was his idea to use meat buns and rice balls to befriend you. It’s as much thanks to him that you’re here as it is me. Actually, his grandfather too.”

“Huh? Did he give you the idea?”

“Yeah, he inspired the idea when he was feeding some stray kittens.”

“I really don’t know how I feel about that. It makes me sound like some wild animal.”

“Well…” 

Kuroo grunted as Daichi’s elbow jabbed his ribs. Luckily, they found Ukai’s shop open with the man himself poised behind the counter, reading a newspaper. He grinned when they walked in together and while he chatted with Daichi, Kuroo snuck around to grab some snacks for the trip. 

“On the house, Kuroo,” he said, holding up a hand when Kuroo went to pull out his wallet. 

“Come on, you’ve given me enough.”

“Whatever I’ve given you is hardly equal to what you’ve done. Just accept it and have a safe trip.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You going to be alright without him, Daichi?” Ukai asked with a smirk.

“For now, but hopefully it won’t be for long.”

“Oh, eloping already, are you?”

“Not like that!” Kuroo snapped while Daichi blushed and rubbed the back of his head. 

Ukai cackled and the two quickly retreated before the encounter became any more embarrassing. Kuroo stuffed his goodies in his bag and let his hand drop to his side where it was naturally grabbed by Daichi. In Kuroo’s mind, it satisfied the question he had a while ago when traipsing through the mountain forests while holding Daichi’s hand. It wasn’t the fact that he was a giant made up of rocks that made it easier for Kuroo to hold his hand, it was Daichi himself. 

Neither one of them said anything as the train station came into view. Kuroo already had his ticket, so he didn’t bother stopping at the counter to buy one. There was no one on the platform as they wandered onto it even though Kuroo could already see the train approaching in the distance.

“Just in time,” he sighed, rubbing his thumb over Daichi’s hand. He felt a pressure on his shoulder and glanced beside him. Daichi’s head was resting on it and Kuroo couldn’t resist nuzzling into his soft hair. 

Daichi chuckled. “Is it weird that I have hair now?”

“A little. Is it weird having hair again?”

“It’s a relief. I could never shave it bald like Tanaka, although it kind of suits him.”

“Hey,” Kuroo whispered, waiting until Daichi craned his head to meet his gaze. “Are you going to be okay?”

Daichi smiled. “I’ll be fine. I mean, I’ll miss you terribly. It’s a little embarrassing to admit it out loud, but it also helps to know that it won’t be forever. Right?”

“Right. For what it’s worth, I miss you already. Hurry up and come to Tokyo, okay?”

“Okay.”

“First, you need to get a damn cell phone.”

Daichi laughed. “Understood.”

“Good, then put my number in it and call me. Then we’ll start the planning, making sure you don’t show up in Tokyo while I’m out of the country.”

“Good idea. That would be bad.”

Their soft laughter was soon drowned out by the approach of the train. As it ran into the station and slowed to a stop, they walked toward it with forced smiles on their faces. Kuroo knew it was all he could do not to cry and glancing at Daichi’s sad puppy dog eyes, he knew he was struggling with the same. 

The call came for Kuroo to board and he turned to Daichi one last time. He wheezed as Daichi pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face into Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo sighed and rested his cheek on Daichi’s soft hair, rubbing his hands across Daichi’s broad back and memorizing every curve of muscle. 

“I’d say to text me when you get there, but—”

“Yeah, I know. You seriously need a cell phone.”

“I’ll get one! I bet they’re a lot different now.”

“Easy to use though. You’ll be fine. Mira and Riki can help I’m sure.”

Daichi grumbled, apparently not liking the idea of being helped by his two little siblings. Kuroo chuckled and kissed the top of his head. 

“Ugh, I have to go. The attendant over there is giving me a look.”

“Right.”

As Daichi pulled away, he seemed conflicted about it as if he was trying to sort something out. The speaker announced the train’s imminent departure and Kuroo didn’t have a choice but to start heading for the steps while Daichi remained where he was, his thoughts miles away. Kuroo was already halfway up the steps into the train when he heard Daichi gasp.

“Kuroo, wait!”

He turned around and poked his head out to see Daichi running toward him, all his inner conflict replaced with a sudden urgency.

“What is it? Are you okaaAAY?” he yelped as Daichi grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him lower, shoving their lips together as soon as they were close enough. For a brief second, Kuroo was stunned, his brain entirely short-circuited. But as Daichi’s lips maneuvered over his, soft and tempting, he melted into it, humming with relief. 

He whimpered when Daichi suddenly pulled back, still gripping Kuroo’s collar but face wracked with guilt. 

“Sorry! I don’t know wh— mmph.” His words were muffled as Kuroo plunged back in for more, descending the steps to wrap Daichi up in his arms. Daichi whined and hooked his arms around Kuroo’s neck, lifting on his tiptoes to press as deep into the kiss as he could. Kuroo couldn’t get enough of his lips, tasting every bit of them as his breaths shuddered between kisses. He moaned as Daichi’s fingers gripped into his hair and despite their bodies being pressed together, Kuroo felt like it wasn’t close enough. 

He wanted to pick Daichi up and slam his back against the wall of the train, but at that moment a cough snapped them out of their moment.

“Um, the train’s about to leave, young man.”

They broke apart immediately, Daichi scrambling back while Kuroo practically fell up the train steps.

“I’m so sorry! I’m going.” 

The attendant sighed and spoke into his walkie as he walked away. Kuroo hovered in the doorway for a moment and beamed back at Daichi, savoring the brightness in his cheeks how red his lips were from the kiss. Daichi smiled back and reached his hand up to fix his ruffled hair.

“Um, I’ll call you when I get a phone.”

Kuroo laughed. “Yes, please do. Daichi… I’ll see you soon.”

Daichi perked up even more and nodded. “Soon. Be safe.”

Somehow, Kuroo managed to tear himself away and slip into the compartment. He quickly found a seat, considering the train was nearly empty, and immediately pressed himself against the window. Daichi was wandering the platform, craning his head around to look in the windows until he spotted him. He gave Kuroo a sad smile and waved but was immediately distracted by something behind him. 

Kuroo glanced up and saw Sugawara and Asahi running out of the station, shouting something at Daichi. When they joined him, Daichi turned and pointed up at Kuroo and they both looked up at him through the window. The train was starting to pull away, but Sugawara and Asahi followed it, waving their goodbyes. Kuroo chuckled and waved back and just as Sugawara reached the end of the platform, he saw him yell the words _thank you_.

Kuroo craned his head around to watch them as long as possible and barely caught a glimpse of the two wrapping their arms around Daichi and laughing. He settled back into his seat with a chuckle. It was a relief knowing that even though he was leaving, Daichi had best friends to rely on. 

He gazed out the window and watched the scenery pass by in a blur. It was beautiful there, the trees still holding onto their leaves as they changed into vibrant colors. Soon the trees would be replaced with highways and tall buildings. Kuroo didn’t hate that. After spending a long time in the wilderness, it was always a relief to be back in the comfort of his apartment and spend a night playing video games with Kenma. 

He wasn’t looking forward to being in the apartment alone, however. The silence never bothered him before, and he used to relish having a big bed all to himself. Now he couldn’t wait to move Daichi into it, to share the space with him and fall asleep next to him every night, whether they were in Tokyo, on a mountain, or some other corner of the world. He finally found his home and soon he’d be able to take it with him, wherever life led him.

_One year later…_

Bathed in almost complete darkness, Kuroo stared up at the expanse of sky above him. He wore layers of warm clothing under his coat and yet the chill was still able to seep through and a shiver ran up his back. But there was no way he’d miss _this_.

Amidst the frozen world around him and the flickering emerald lights above him, it felt as if he was on another planet. The wind howled, bringing with it streams of snowflakes carried from the surrounding hills. Kuroo’s breath hitched as a whisper of violet joined with the green, both blending together in their slow dance through the thousands of stars above.

Kuroo blinked, pulled out of his reverent solace by the sound of material swishing together and somebody humming. He pursed his lips to subdue his smile and glanced next to him, watching Daichi hop around to keep warm as he fiddled with the settings on his camera. It had started out as a joke at first, Daichi making fun of him for his poor photography skills and saying a scientific journal needed something more professional than _that_.

Of course, at the time, Daichi had no skills in photography but it was something he always found fascinating. Once he settled into life with Kuroo and started accompanying him as his assistant, he threw himself into studying every aspect of photography and made it his mission to make a career out of it. He nearly wet himself when Kuroo gave him all the equipment he’d ever need for his birthday. 

It _was_ devastatingly expensive, but the gift wasn’t just from him. As soon as Daichi arrived in Tokyo and was introduced to all of Kuroo’s colleagues and friends, he was an instant hit. He was adored by everyone, mainly because of his ability to torture Kuroo, and they all pitched in to help him get started with his new life goal. The only problem with that was the hint that Kuroo wouldn’t be the only one sneaking Daichi off to other corners of the world to help them with their assignments. 

Just thinking about it brought out Kuroo’s petty jealousy and he promptly moved behind Daichi, wrapping his arms around his waist. Daichi chuckled and straightened up, holding the camera’s remote shutter release in his hand. He sighed as he leaned back against Kuroo and tucked his head against his neck, allowing Kuroo to wrap his arms even tighter around him.

“I’m working you know. Sooner I get these pictures, sooner we can go back inside the cabin and get warmed up.”

“What’s the hurry? Isn’t this devastatingly romantic?”

“It is amazing, I’ll give you that. But when you told me you were going to show me the world, I didn’t think it would be so cold.”

“I’ll take you to a beach next, I promise. Or a jungle. Which would you prefer?”

“Hmm, the beach sounds relaxing but I bet the jungle would have more animals in it.”

Kuroo snickered and craned his head down to kiss Daichi’s temple. Daichi always had a weakness for animals, especially babies. Kuroo knew he was probably picturing little baby monkeys jabbering at him from the trees.

“Yeah, but the beach will have dolphins, maybe little crabs scurrying around, and sea turtles.”

“Sea turtles…” Daichi whispered and Kuroo bit his lip to keep from snickering.

“Yeah, the baby hatching season is coming up.”

“Sold, beach it is. Now let me take these damn pictures.”

As Daichi wiggled in his tight hold, their laughter filled the air, permeating their frigid surroundings with warmth. Finally, Daichi was able to slip free and he rechecked his camera one last time before clicking his remote. Kuroo hugged himself as he watched him, his eyes trailing from Daichi’s intense gaze all the way down his broad back. He cocked his head, letting his eyes linger on the seat of Daichi’s snow pants.

“Did you seriously travel all the way to the wilderness of Iceland just to stare at my ass?”

Kuroo blinked and glanced back at Daichi, but his eyes were still gazing through the camera lens. “How did you know?”

“I just know,” he chuckled, clicking the remote once again. “These are turning out nice. Nearly done.”

Kuroo smirked and left him alone to concentrate for a few minutes. He had to admit, the romance of the moment was dying quickly with the drop in the temperatures. Besides, the cabin had plenty of windows and skylights so they could enjoy the lights from the comfort of the indoors. Of course, by the time they made it back inside, he was pretty certain he was going to have eyes for one thing only.

It was amazing to him, how much his life had changed in just one year. Before meeting Daichi, he couldn’t have imagined having a companion with him everywhere he went. He never had to rely on anyone else, but it wasn’t necessarily like that with Daichi. He wasn’t filling any kind of vacancy in his life; he was simply making it better.

Of course, many other things have changed as a result. After returning to Tokyo from Daichi’s hometown, he sat down with his supervisor Naoi and editor-in-chief Nekomata, who had just come back from his own trip, and gave them all the information he had about what had transpired. Naoi didn’t believe it at first, but Nekomata already knew all the details of the tragedy that had befallen the lost _twelve_ from his visits to old man Ukai. 

He was overjoyed that the boys had finally been released from the curse and soaked up every detail Kuroo could give him. Even after he had given him everything, Nekomata wasn’t satisfied and decided to visit the town himself. Within a week, Kuroo found himself back in the small town he’d just left with nearly half the magazine’s staff. Even Kenma had decided to make the trip, as long as he didn’t have to hike up the mountain himself.

While Nekomata and old man Ukai spent most of their time on the mountain, paying respects to Takeda, Kuroo had his chance to see Daichi again and check up on his friends. It wasn’t easy going back to their old lives while everyone else had moved forward around them, especially the ones with younger siblings who were suddenly older than they were. Daichi explained to him quietly that things would be difficult for a while but with counseling and support from each other, he knew they’d make it through it. 

The short visit to the town wasn’t all disheartening, however. It gave Kuroo the chance to sneak around with Daichi and steal quick, heated kisses wherever they found a little privacy. Whenever they came up for air, Kuroo had the opportunity to get to know his friends and talk with them personally. 

Sugawara, in particular, was already working with Harada in her inn and was delighted to get to know Kuroo. He turned out to be a vital source of information about all of Daichi’s embarrassing moments, but unfortunately, Kenma was there as well and giving Daichi the same kind of information about him. It was strange, but the second trip back to the town was just what Kuroo needed to sort out his thoughts about his article.

He poured everything into it, the entire story detailing his investigation and all the historical aspects of the event he eventually discovered. It was a fascinating tale about the relationship between the townspeople and the mountain god, and he even took a day to interview Takeda himself who was more than happy to talk to him about their history. Even though the finished article had supernatural elements to it, the impact of it wasn’t anything he could have imagined.

The magazine received a massive amount of feedback from it, some people saying they believed it and others saying they didn’t, yet the story still affected them deeply. While most of Kuroo’s articles had a blend of science and humanistic elements to them, that particular one brought into it an unusual strand of spirituality. Kuroo never could have predicted how it would end up touching people’s hearts and, in the end, he was relieved that he had decided to be honest with the whole thing. 

The town itself experienced an economic boom after the article was published, tourists flooding to it in droves. Harada’s inn was constantly being booked and if someone couldn’t get a room, they camped out on the mountain itself. While some of Daichi’s friends preferred to keep their lives private as they healed, a few of them relished the attention and even gave tours of the shrine. Since the Wisdom Stone was no longer in existence, they had nothing more to fear.

“There, I think that should do it,” Daichi sighed, startling Kuroo out of his memories. He watched as Daichi carefully disassembled his camera and equipment, waiting until it was all put away before grabbing Daichi’s hand. Before he could protest, Kuroo giggled and pulled him into his arms, pressing his cold lips all over Daichi’s even colder face. He was proud of what he accomplished with the article and all the good it did the town, but his favorite thing to come out of it was having Daichi by his side.

“Cut it out! We can do this _inside_ you know.”

Kuroo hummed and gazed down at him. Despite the protests, Daichi’s smile was radiant. The curving streams of emerald and violet lights above them were reflected in Daichi’s dark eyes, and Kuroo couldn’t help but think they were more beautiful than the lights themselves. 

“What is it?” Daichi asked softly.

“I love you.”

It wasn’t the first time he’d admitted it, but it never failed to make Daichi glance away bashfully, hunching his shoulders. 

“If you love me so much, you should prove it by taking me into that cabin and warming me up… any way you prefer,” he added in a deep voice.

Kuroo giggled and promptly picked Daichi’s camera bag and tripod off the snowy ground. Daichi laughed as Kuroo shoved him toward their cabin which was luckily not too far away. As they bustled through the doorway and flipped on the lights, Daichi paused and grabbed Kuroo by his jacket, pulling his face close to his own.

“I love you too,” he murmured before pressing their lips together. 

Kuroo hummed into it and squealed as Daichi yanked him further inside, slamming the door behind them. They’d done enough work for one night. All that was left for Kuroo to do was shower Daichi with love until he was satisfied. It was the greatest reward he could have ever been given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, it's over!! And just in time because it's not going to be easy for me to post things over the next two weeks, so I'll finally be quiet again, lol. I hope you all enjoyed it! I definitely had a lot of influences on this piece, like Beauty and the Beast, Shrek, Incredible Hulk... I really enjoyed writing Daichi as something other than human this time, a lot of times I have Kuroo as the supernatural entity. I think my fav thing is how I still managed to give them the same bantery, teasing dynamic I usually do when Daichi could hardly speak and he was made of rocks. It was fun!   
> Now that I'm finishing up a lot of my priority fics, I'll finally be getting back to my Olympic AU and the Merlin AU after the holidays! I'm so sorry they got so held up, busy time of year (and I don't know how to say no to fun events and zines).


End file.
